


Maxwell's Choice

by Namiira



Series: Heart and Soul [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Action Dueling, Adoption, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Breaking Up & Making Up, Childbirth, F/M, Family Secrets, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Death in Childbirth, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Making Love, Male-Female Friendship, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Oral Sex, Partner Betrayal, Penis In Vagina Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wedding, Wedding Night, Wedding Planning, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 43,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25349368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namiira/pseuds/Namiira
Summary: Maxwell Trevelyan former mage of the Ostwick Circle, Inquisitor through out Thedas. In his journeys he falls in love with a gorgeous mage from Tevinter, a Dorian Pavus. Good, bad they have been through what they thought was all of it. But they were wrong, in drunken stupor Maxwell makes a poor decision. The effects of which will take a toll on his relationship with Dorian and change his life dramatically.
Relationships: Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus, Male Inquisitor/Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus, Male Inquisitor/Josephine Montilyet
Series: Heart and Soul [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826227
Kudos: 4





	1. Mistakes

It was night in Skyhold and the moon was full. Maxwell was in his bedchambers leaning against the railing of the main balcony. He had on his pants and boots but no shirt. As his hands were hanging over the balcony, he was holding onto a chalice of wine. His face had a rather sulky look on his face. His eyes narrowed as he brought the chalice to his lips. He had been drinking for quite some time so far and it was already late into the night. His day had gone astonishingly bad and he needed to get disgustingly drunk. As he pulled his chalice from his lips, Maxwell heard footsteps stop at the entrance of the balcony.

“I heard what happened between you and Dorian, are you alright?”

Maxwell knew that voice and turned his head. He smiled as he saw Josephine. He gave a small smile before he turned his head back around.

Maxwell lowered it as he groaned, “So if you know? Who else knows?” Josephine walked up next to him. She put her left hand onto his right. “Well everyone really.” Maxwell groaned in frustration as he used his forearms to push himself up off the balcony. He walked back into his room “Great.”

Josephine sighed as she looked at her friend. She hated to see him in such pain. They had become fast friends since the Inquisition started. They both loved to talk about Thedas’ welfare and of the people. Maxwell enjoyed Josephine's innocence and her good nature. Josephine loved his humor and his good nature.

Maxwell went to an end table where there was a pitcher of wine and a chalice. He poured another cup for himself and glass for Josephine. He handed the spare glass to Josephine and sat on the love seat. He started to drink from his chalice again.

Josephine sat next to him, “What happened? If you don’t mind me asking?” drinking from her glass.

Maxwell looked at her, “Leliana handed me a letter that concerned Dorian. A man named Ponchard wants to meet me in Val Royeaux. He wrote he has a pendant that belongs to Dorian and he can use it for special access into certain Tevinter societies. I went looking for Dorian to ask him about it. I didn’t find him in the Library where he usually is or the garden. I was shocked to find him in the Tavern with Bull.”

Josephine could see Maxwell was hurting and that there was more to the story. She put her hand on Maxwell's, “You know that Dorian and Bull are friends. They have been for quite some time now.” Maxwell sighed as he looked at her.

Maxwell shook his head, “They're more than that once Josie, everyone knows that" Maxwell leaned forward as his arms rested on his knees. "even me." Maxwell sighed, "This time was different somehow. They were having drinks and playing Wicked Grace. Bull was having his usual ale and Dorian his brandy. They were laughing”

Josephine smiled holding up her empty glass, “Like we are now? What would people say?”

Maxwell got up and grabbed the pitcher of wine. He poured Josephine another glass. He looked at her, “I saw Dorian’s eyes. They had their usual cattiness like he was playing with Bull before he was to pounce on him. I took it as they both were flirting with each other.”

Josephine had a look of surprise on her face, “Oh Dear!” Maxwell ran his fingers threw his hair as he shook his head. Josephine looked at him she noticed his hair. How it tussled through his fingers. She always loved his hair and then noticed his shoulders.

Josephine blushed as Maxwell looked at her, “Are you alright Josie?” Her eyes widened as she was now embarrassed. “Ye…Yes I’m fine please continue, Inquisitor.”

Maxwell smiled as he found it funny that in all the time that they had been friends she always called him Inquisitor. His eyes went to the side as he continued, “I walked up to them and was an ass! I asked Dorian what he was doing with Bull. Dorian told me they were having a friendly game with some drinks. I told him, I could see that and could see that they were up to more than that.”

Maxwell buried his right hand into his face, "Bull left not wanting to get into the middle of it. We fought for half an hour. Dorian then accused me of not trusting him. I said, I knew that they had a past and maybe I did feel a little uneasy about it.”

Maxwell poured himself another glass of wine. He then looked at Josephine’s and saw it was half empty. He poured it full. He looked at her with a smile. “True to fashion, Dorian then threw his brandy glass at me! He said if we were going to play this game that we could play it. He said he was uneasy with my relationship with you.”

Josephine gasped putting her right hand to her mouth. Her eyes wide with shock as she blushed. “He doesn’t really think that, does he?”

Maxwell shrugged looking at her, “I don’t know, maybe he threw it at me because he had nothing else.” Maxwell took a big gulp of his wine. “He knows in loving him the only other person I have in Skyhold that I cherish is you.” Josephine blushed so badly her face turned completely red. She was almost as red as the wine she was drinking.

Maxwell smiled, “What’s wrong?” Josephine looked at him trying to find the words. “Nothing….I just didn’t think you thought of me that way is all.” Maxwell smiled holding her hand, “Of course I do, you are my best friend.” Maxwell stood up and walked three feet before turning around.

Josephine then noticed his muscular chest. She finished her glass of wine and put it on the end table.

Maxwell sighed, “Dorian said he needed a break that he couldn’t be with someone who didn’t trust him. I can’t say I really blame him.” Josephine saw Maxwell’s eyes become glassy and start to tear up. He looked at her, “What am I going to do without him Josie? He’s my world, my breath, the reason my heart beats!” Josephine stood up holding her hands as she walked up to him.

Josephine's face showed her concern for her friend. Her hands gently took Maxwell's face and lifted it up to look at him. Maxwell hugged Josephine tight as her hands at first were held out. She didn’t know what to do. She then had her hands gently touched his back. Her delicate fingers touched his back as he wept in her arms. Slowly Josephine's fingers felt the warmth of the skin of Maxwell's back. As Maxwell felt Josie’s fingers on his back, her touch made his muscles twitch. He looked at her with tears in his eyes. His ebony hair in his face. She gently used the fingers from her left hand to brush the hair out of his eyes. Both of their cheeks were pink from the wine.

Josephine gently smiled as she wiped the tears away with her thumbs. He looked deeply into her chocolate brown eyes.

“Josie” he said softly his right hand gently caressed her left jaw and ear as hand unwrapped around the back of her neck.

Josephine looked at him with stars in her eyes, “Inquisitor”

Maxwell leaned over and gave Josephine a slow and gentle kiss that was full of promise. Josephine wrapped her arms around his neck. She normally would’ve apologized mortified of her outrageous behavior. She would have left running horribly mortified. However, she had about four glasses of wine and she had been, secretly hiding feelings for this man; since the moment she saw him. So right now she not thinking clearly. He dropped the wine glass in his left hand having it shatter on the ground. Josephine felt her heart her heart race and her body grow hot as she tasted the wine on Maxwell's lips.

Maxwell's tongue moistened Josephine's ever so slightly teasing her lips to open. When she did, Maxwell slipped his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues swirled over each other. Maxwell dropped his wine glass in his left hand causing it to shatter against the floor. He then wrapped his left arm around her waist. He pressed her into him as she felt him grow with want. Maxwell took off the belts around her waist. It fell to the floor as he put his forehead on hers as he used both of hands to untie her yellow hip sash.

Maxwell flung it aside as he wrapped his arms around Josephine's waist. He lifted Josephine up as walked with her in his arms till, she bumped into the bed post of his bed. It was a huge Free Marchers bed. Josephine flicked her ankles tossing her shoes aside. He lowered her onto the floor. Josephine watched as Maxwell took off the leather griddle around her waist. Josephine took off her necklace as he took off her dark blue coat. Maxwell had never known a woman to have so many layers of clothes. Josephine blushed for she had never been so far in a state of undress with a man before. Maxwell saw her blush and could see her nervousness. He caressed her right cheek with left hand

“Are you alright Josie?” Josephine bit her lower lip looking at him. She stroked his hair his hair looking at him.

Josephine smiled at him, “I’m alright Inquisitor.”

Maxwell shook his head kissing her, “Stop calling me that. Just call me Max.”

Josephine shook her head, “I could never do that, wouldn’t be proper of our stations.” Maxwell put his right arm on top of his bed post.

Maxwell looked deeply into Josephine's eyes causing her to blush. “Josie, we are friends, titles aside we are friends and as such, we should be able to use first names. You don’t see me calling you Lady Ambassador all the time! Please call me Max!”

Josephine smiled stroking Maxwell's hair gently, “Very well Inquis….I mean Max!” he smiled kissing her hand, “See that wasn’t so hard.”

Maxwell smiled as he gently kissed Josephine's lips then along her jaw. The high color of her shirt prevented him from going any further down her neck. He unwrapped her scarf and tossed it to the floor. He took her gently by the neck as Josephine rose her hands above her head holding onto the bed post. As he unbuttoned her shirt down to her neck. He gently kissed and licked the right side of her jaw and neck. Josephine's fluttered shut as her body shuttered as Maxwell's lips went down her neckline. He leaned on his left side supported on his forearm on the bedpost.

Normally a man as drunk as Max shouldn’t be able to undress an onion let alone a woman; but luckily he had been with Dorian. A man who made drinking look easy like a walk through a field of flowers. Maxwell had built up a tolerance that would put any professional drunkard to shame.

Josephine bit her lower lip as he unbuttoned her shirt all the way down. Maxwell had been with a few woman in the circle in Ostwick. He had some finesse for what he was doing. Maxwell slowly opened the right side of Josephine's shirt. Maxwell leaned over sucking and teasing Josephine's right nipple. His teeth gently teased it upward. Josephine took a deep sigh as her heart fluttered. She then sat up smashing her lips into his. The right side of her shirt slid off her shoulder a little more. He used his right hand to pull the pins out of her hair. Raven black hair cascaded down onto Josephine’s shoulders and down her back. Maxwell’s breath was taken away he had no idea her hair was all the down to her waist. With her hair down Josephine was of a vision of a dusky version of Andraste herself.

Maxwell stood up using his left and to gently take some of her hair and pull it close to him. It dropped back to her body falling away from his fingers. Maxwell sat up and took off her shirt the rest of the way and then her breast bindings. Josephine’s hair hid her breasts from him. He kissed her as he held her jaw gently. Maxwell used his right hand to coax Josephine to open her legs with his left hand and rubbing her groin. He felt her clit and rubbed it gently, keeping it very light. He then ran a single finger along the whole length of her slit.

Josephine's eyes became wide with amazement, “Oh! Maxwell! Do that again!”

Josephine opened her legs more causing Maxwell's legs were able to move in between them as he knelt down onto his knees. He pulled Josephine's pants and socks off. Maxwell sat on his butt and took off his boots and threw the aside. He then stood up again as she took his face into her hands kissing him. Maxwell looked down as Josephine unlaced his pants. When Maxwell's cock fell from his pants it was already throbbing so hard it ached. Josephine's breaths deepened as she saw it. Maxwell then gently thrust a finger inside of Josephine causing her back to arch up into his chest, breasts on display, Maxwell leaned down to suck and nibble at them, it harder now to keep his want in check.

Maxwell smiled, “Maker, Josie, I wish I could see how beautiful you are.”

Josephine gasped again as she felt him adding a second finger to the first, He worked his fingers in her slowly, slowly, and bent his mouth to her neck, kissing, stroking, tongue and fingers leading her down to the path of pleasure. He was aching, her hips were moving against him without her knowledge, trying to catch something, but she was hardly sure what. Just touching her, a woman was madness. He realized that the pleasure he was giving her was torture of the sweetest kind. Just seeing her unravel underneath his hands and his body. It was time, he realized, and he breathed out in tension, wound up too tightly for it to help.

Maxwell looked at her in the eye, “Josie look at me!”

Maxwell knew there was no going back, not for him, one way or another he couldn't leave Josephine in this state. But he paused, one last time, positioning himself against her exquisite body. He slid his hand away, shaking slightly with his lust and desire. Josephine looked at him, “Are you sure? Do you want to stop?”

Josephine smiled at him as she breathed through her nose. She was a little frustrated with the sudden absence of his fingers, but managed to nod kissing him. Maxwell looked down at her left breast and brushed her hair aside.

Maxwell followed and settled against her, spreading her legs wider and urging her to curl them back around his thighs as he lifted her into his arms. Josephine's hands held onto the bedpost as Maxwell's hands held onto her butt. A hand came down to line himself up against Josephine's vaginal entrance. As Josephine stroked Maxwell's right cheek affectionately. He pulled back, shifting and a moment later he was pressing the blunt head of his cock to her quivering slit.

Slowly, carefully, Maxwell began to push in, watching her face for any sign of pain, catching her sharp intake of breath when he first slipped between her folds, the quiver to her legs as he sank slowly - _slowly, gently_ \- deeper.

No matter how much he wanted to give in and sink fully into her, Maxwell restrained himself, caring more for Josephine's pleasure then his own, pausing with barely an inch pressed into her to _check_ , "Josie, are you..."

" _Please keep going._ " Josephine whispered, rolling her hips just enough to pull him further in, gasping and eating further at his control.

Gritting his teeth, Maxwell gripped her hips to keep her still and slid slowly, smoothly upward, her body parting for him with ease, gripping him tighter the further he sank.

Maxwell _groaned_ when their hips finally met, as she enveloped him all at once, a warm, slick, tight yet soft channel like nothing else. She was so tight he didn’t know if he was going to be able to make it all the way in. With his cock fully sheathed in her tight, the welcoming heat, he paused just to take it all in.

As Maxwell pulled back and slowly pushed back in slowly, Josephine called out in shock, tinged with pain. Damn it, Maxwell looked at her concerned. “I’m sorry Josie, I didn’t mean to hurt you.” He didn’t moved a single inch in fear of hurting her any further. She seemed to give a small whine from the pain.

After a few moments of his forehead nudging Josephine's, Maxwell got her to look him, he looked at her kissing her. “Are you alright Josie?”

Josephine quickly nodded stroking his cheek, “It’s okay! I'm okay!” Josephine smiled brushing the hair out of his face. “I won’t move till you say it’s alright.” Maxwell assured. Josephine nodded as they kissed passionately as she wrapped her arms around Maxwell's neck. 

The urge to move was maddening, but he staid frozen, trying to let Josephine adjust.

_Maker’s Breath, does it feel like this for her?_ He wondered.

After a few tense moments Josephine looked at Maxwell with tears in her eyes. “It’s alright Max, I want to. Don’t you want to?” She asked curiously. “Max, you feel…Oh!” she seemed surprised at the sensation that was starting to be pleasurable.

As if in answer Maxwell started to move. As Josephine rotated her hips gently, it was Max’s turn to cry out. He took it slow so as not to hurt her too bad. Josephine had never known such pain. It was sharp and there was nothing like it. Maxwell kissed the left side of her neck. He looked at her he could see the pain clearly written on her face.

“Josie, it’s alright. I’ll take it slow.” he told her softly as his cupped her left cheek.

Maxwell listened to his body and hers. He started moving back and forth, slightly, a slow and gentle glide. His tongue slowly moved down till he rose Josephine upward slightly to get to her left breast and sucked on her nipple as his right hand massaged her right breast. She put her hands around his back and her legs around Maxwell's hips. Tears fell from her eyes. Josephine gave Maxwell a look that told him all was well as her lips captured his, her fingers disappearing into his ebony hair.

Maxwell moved his hips ever so slowly in and out. He lowered his head into the grove of her neck and shoulder. He moved at a slow but steady pace not wanting to hurt her. Not losing stride Maxwell lowered Josephine down onto his bed so he could take his right hand and put it between them both and started to rub her clit. Josephine didn’t know such a spot existed and dug her nails dug into Maxwell's back; as her legs which were crossed across his back pushed him inside of her deeper.

“Yes,” she moaned.

Maxwell's balls tightened in response, aching more than ever. He gritted his teeth as he moaned.

“Sweet Andraste!” she cried out.

Josephine's back arched up as Maxwell gave a low laugh as he tried to hang on. His left forearm slamming onto the bed which kept him from crushing Josephine. He had forgotten virgins were sensitive. With her distracted from the pain. He moved with a little more vigor as he stimulated her. Josephine couldn’t stop herself from moaning as he kept up his vigorous but gentle assault. Maxwell took his left hand and held her right as he put them over their heads above the pillows. She felt a fire well up from inside her. Her body grew hot and her cheeks flush. Maxwell felt a fire grow from his stomach that spread to his groin and limbs. Josephine dug her nails into Maxwell as her nails ripped into his back, when she came screaming. Maxwell followed Josephine over the edge a few thrusts later crying out. He fell on top of her dead weight.

*******************************************************

The next morning, Josephine was snuggled in Maxwell’s arms. Josephine was on the left side of his bed sleeping on her right side. Her left hand on Maxwell's chest. His left arm wrapped around her, he still thought it was Dorian in his bed. Up until he touched Josephine's left upper arm. Dorian’s arms weren’t this tiny. His arms were always muscular and perfection. Maxwell woke up seeing Josephine snuggled up to him with a glowing smile on her face. In a panic and fell out his bed taking some of his bed sheets with him. She fell down onto the bed with a thud waking her up. She pulled a sheet up to cover herself. Maxwell looked at her in shock

“MAKER’S BREATH JOSIE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?”

The Sun then got in his eyes blinding him. He grabbed his head which had a throbbing headache. “How much did I drink last night?”

Josephine looked at him embarrassed, “Do you not remember anything of last night?”

Maxwell looked at Josephine as he thought for a moment, “Maker’s Breath! WE HAD SEX!” He then looked at his bed and saw the evidence on his bed. Josephine had bled onto it. Maxwell felt a shot of fear hit him. Their families knew each other, “Oh for fuck’s sake Josie, your family is going to kill me! I just took your virginity!”

Josephine’s face shot with terror as the color left her face. She faced forward biting her lower lip. Josephine put her hands around her legs. “Andraste preserve us!” She buried her face into her hands as she held onto the sheets. Josephine was now mortified beyond belief. “What are Mama and Papa going to say?” Maxwell looked at her in a panic.

Maxwell’s face had an equal look of terror, “Fuck Mama and Papa, what about Dorian? He’ll skin me! I want to get him back and if he finds out about this! I’m dead!”

Maxwell sat at his desk putting his elbows on the desk burring his face into his hands. The two staid like that for a few minutes.

Maxwell looked at her, “Okay, this is what we’re going to do! I’m not going to say anything if you don’t! I’m going to strip my sheets and burn them! We’ll act like this never happened!” Josephine looked at him bringing her face up from her hands.

Josephine nodded in agreement, “Okay that could work! This was a mistake and friends make mistakes right?”

Maxwell nodded holding his head, “Especially when alcohol is involved!” he groaned, rubbing his throbbing forehead with his hands. After a moment, Maxwell looked at Josephine, her face buried against her knees as her arms wrapped around them. He noticed her shoulders were shaking which meant she was crying. Maxwell stood up and walked over to her. He sat next to his friend on his bed, Maxwell was gentle but he eventually got Josephine to lift her head up and look at him.

Maxwell held Josephine's face in his hands, his thumbs wiping her tears away. "Josie listen to me. What we shared last night, will always hold meaning for me. Don't ever think otherwise." Maxwell tilted his head slightly as he tried to get his friend to look at him. Josephine knew in her heart that Maxwell could never be hers, his heart belonged to another but in one drunken night, she got to have her heart's desire. Josephine knew she'd have to make peace with that, that for one night Maxwell was hers, all hers and she gave him something that very few ever could.

"Josie"

Josephine's eyes slowly looked at Maxwell who was seeking understanding, she nodded and the two gave each other a hug and one last kiss with Josephine laying her head on Maxwell's right shoulder. Maxwell gently held her jaw as his thumb caressed her jaw for a few moments before the two got down from Maxwell’s bed and changed. Josephine left with minimal words exchanged after that. Maxwell frantically disposed of the evidence and then started to think of how he was going to get Dorian back. He still had the letter that Leliana gave him. Maxwell decided he was going to meet with this Ponchard and work on getting Dorian’s amulet back.


	2. Checkmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxwell is still sulking from the loss of Dorian till Bull suggests he goes and talks to him in the library. When he goes to meet him he finds that Dorian is being confronted by Mother Giselle. She is after Dorian's intentions with Maxwell. Maxwell confronts her and when she leaves they talk. When they are done with words Maxwell leaves Dorian. He recieves a note by messenger waiting for him in the Great Hall by Dorian. It instructs him to go to his room and when he does he finds a surprise waiting for him.

Maxwell walked into Josephine’s office. She blushed looking at him, he smiled at her, “Josie I want you to write a letter to a Ponchard in Val Royeaux. He has something that belongs to Dorian and I want to arrange on getting it back.”

Josephine nodded, “Yes of course, I will let you know as soon as I get a reply.”

Maxwell nodded and then his face drew to concern, “Are you feeling alright Josie?”

Josephine blushed, she was touched by Maxwell's concern for her welfare. “Yes, I am fine, a little sore but fine.” She looked into his eyes as she folded her hands on top of each other “Yourself?”

Maxwell used his right hand to rub his temple. “My head aches, just give me a few days and a few of Cullen’s lyrium withdrawal potions and I’ll be fine." Maxwell smiled as he gave a slight shake of the head. "I don’t know what’s in them but he could make a killing in the hangover market!”

Josephine slowly drug her quill under her chin and smiled as she watched him walk off.

Maxwell sat in the gazebo in the garden. He knew Dorian wouldn’t be there but still he hoped he would be. He sat in front of the chessboard. As he leaned back into the chair playing with one of the chess pieces with his fingers. He started to think things over. Maxwell's eyes half lowered as he was obviously lost in thought. His head still throbbed from last night. Maxwell still tried to figure out how pouring his heart out to Josie, ended up with them, in bed. He couldn’t wrap his head around it, Maxwell always thought of Josephine as a little sister. Now Maxwell hoped he hadn’t ruined his relationship with her. His mind then wondered to Dorian.

_Would he forgive him for being an ass? Would Dorian talk to him again and let him explain things? Would he give him another chance?_

He really hoped things were not over between them.

“Is this seat taken?” asked a deep booming voice.

Maxwell snapped out his thoughts and looked up seeing Bull. He straightened up in his seat surprised to see Bull. He never came over here Maxwell cleared his throat putting the game piece back. “What can I do for you Bull?” Maxwell looked at the corner of his left eye. Bull was sitting across him leaning forward. His right arm on his right leg.

“Look, I don’t know what you thought you saw between Dorian and me.” Bull used his left hand to point at himself and Maxwell, “There is nothing going on!” Bull had a smile cross his lips, “Sure me and Dorian had some amazing times!” Bull looked over at Maxwell who didn't look amused with his arms crossed his eyes narrowed.

Bull held up his hand, “But that’s before you came into the picture Boss! Since then Dorian has been really stuck on you!” Bull rubbed the back of his neck as he looked away for a moment. “I never thought, I’d see Dorian tied down to anyone honestly.” Maxwell’s face relaxed when he heard Bull say that.

Bull looked at him, “I know you were thinking of Dorian just now and I know he’s been thinking of you too.”

Maxwell laid back into his chair and sighed. He looked at Bull with a pouty face. He rested his head on his left hand. His elbow digging into his leg, “He’s the one who said we should take a break Bull, not me.”

Bull threw his right hand at him as he gave him a look of defiance, “Ah you know Dorian, he just wants you come crawling on hand and knees begging for forgiveness! He’s not really serious! I bet five sovereigns right now if you go up to the library right now, he’ll forgive all of it!”

Maxwell shot from his chair and went running. Bull chuckled as he moved a chess piece forward, shaking his head. “Checkmate!”

Maxwell ran up to the library he stopped halfway up the steps when he heard Dorian arguing with Mother Giselle.

“I don’t know what you think you are doing!” said the Mother, Maxwell rolled his eyes he knew this wasn’t going to be good.

“I’m being clucked at by a hen evidently!” said Dorian.

“Don’t play the fool with me young man!”

Maxwell slowly walked up the rest of the stairs. He saw Mother Giselle with her back facing him and Dorian on the other side of her with his arms folded.

“If I wanted to play the fool, I could be rather more convincing, I _assure_ you!”

Mother Giselle shook her head, “Your glib tongue does you no credit!”

Dorian gave her a catty smile with a twinkle in his eye. “You’d be surprised at the credit my tongue gets me your Reverence!”

Maxwell rolled his eyes while shaking his head with a smile. He knew those words were true! He walked up to them Dorian saw him and Mother Giselle looked over her shoulder. She looked like she swallowed a bug as the conversation immediately stopped.

Maxwell looked at them both as he walked up to Dorian, “Oh…I” said Mother Giselle.

Maxwell looked at her, “What’s going on here?” Dorian looked at him still looking angry from their fight the night before. “It seems the Revered Mother is concerned about my undue influence over you.”

Mother Giselle narrowed her eyes, “It is just concern.” She looked at Maxwell, “Your Worship you must know how this looks.”

Maxwell just looked at her not seeming to care. Dorian looked at Maxwell still with his arms folded and then looked at her, “You might need to spell it out my dear!” She rose her left hand, “This man is of Tevinter, his presence at your side…the rumors alone.”

It then dawned on Maxwell what she was referring to. He folded his arms narrowing his eyes at her. “What’s wrong with him being from Tevinter?” He wasn’t going to let a narrow minded Chantry Mother pick on Dorian. “Specifically!”

Mother Giselle looked at him, “I’m fully aware not everyone from the Imperium, is the same.”

Dorian gave her a chastising smile, “How kind of you to notice!” He shook his head, “Yet you still bow at the opinion of the masses!”

The Mother gave him a rather sour look as she narrowed eyes. “The opinion of the masses is based on centuries of evidence. What would you have me tell them?”

Dorian looked at her with an honest face, “The truth.”

The Mother shook her head, “The truth is, I do not know you and neither do they.” She looked at Maxwell, “Thus, these rumors will continue.”

Maxwell looked at her, he had a feeling she had a hand in them to start with. He shook his head with his narrowed eyes, “Oh?” he took that as a threat and he wasn’t going to let that go. “I would like to hear what these rumors are exactly!”

The Mother realized he wasn’t going to listen if anything he was going to defend the Tevinter “I…could not repeat them your Worship.”

Maxwell glared at her, “Repeat them? So you’ve shared them before?”

She looked at him startled, “I…see. I meant no disrespect Inquisitor only to ask after this man’s intentions. If you feel he’s without ulterior motive then I humbly ask forgiveness of you both.” She bowed her head looking at each of them backed away and left.

Dorian shook his head, “Well that’s something!”

Maxwell lowered his arms looking at him, “She didn’t get to you did she?” His face showed annoyance that Dorian was even picked on. It made him remember his time in the Circle and he was bullied by the Templars. Especially after it was whispered about him being made their personal Phylactery.

Dorian looked at Maxwell still annoyed at him, “No, it takes more to get to me than thinly veiled accusations! As I’m sure you are well aware of!”

Maxwell knew that was a pop shot at him, “You don’t think she’ll do anything?”

Dorian looked at him confused, “Do what? Yours is the good opinion I care about, not hers!” Dorian turned to him still with his arms folded, “It does make me wonder. Is my influence over you undue?”

Maxwell gave half a smile, “Perhaps, but it’s the undue influence I enjoy!”

Dorian still had an annoyed face, “No one accused you of being politically astute.”

Maxwell scratched his head giving a small laugh, remembering the glass being thrown at him. “Not today.”

Dorian looked at him, “What is that you wanted to come up here?”

Maxwell looked at him with puppy eyes. “I’m sorry Dorian, I didn’t mean to get so jealous seeing you with Bull. I shouldn’t have”

Dorian narrowed his, “gotten so insure, ridiculous, acting a child of five to think I would be with someone other than you, my Amatus?” Maxwell looked at Dorian and gave a weak smile.

Dorian sighed lowering his arms,“Bull and I do have a past yes, there’s no denying that, Amatus. However, there is no one else but you, _now_! However I should be able to have a drink and play cards with a friend yes?”

Maxwell sighed in relief for that’s all that was and he misunderstood. Maxwell smashed his lips into Dorian’s, holding his head. In his passion and haste Maxwell almost knocked them both over the railing. When their lips parted the two seemed to gasping for air.

Dorian looked at him, “I only have eyes for you Amatus, besides who knows maybe I can teach Bull a few things like picking a better pair of pants that go with his eyes.”

Maxwell smiled with a small laugh, “It’s helpful when you turn that scathing wit on other people than me!”

Dorian moved his hips into Maxwell’s, “I’ll have to come up with something we can do that doesn’t involve teasing, soon ideally.” Maxwell looked into Dorian’s doe like eyes. “So am I forgiven?”

Dorian smiled racking his fingers into Maxwell’s hair. “Yes, Amatus all is forgiven. However, I think I will think of some way of you can make it up to me.” They both smiled as Maxwell rocked his hips into Dorian. “I look forward to my penance.” Dorian gave a catty smile, “Good” Maxwell gave one final passionate kiss before he dared to let go of Dorian’s arms.

Maxwell walked a few steps towards the stairs, “Oh and Amatus!”

Maxwell turned around he saw Dorian holding a note. “I found this on the floor of the Tavern. You dropped it after our little spat!”

Maxwell’s face turned to realization, “I was coming to ask you about it.” Dorian had a look of annoyance. “Don’t worry about it, I will handle this on my own.”

Maxwell walked up to Dorian, “What is it? Why does this man have your family’s locket?”

Dorian still looked at him with annoyance. “Because I sold it to him that’s why!”

Maxwell looked at him shocked, “Why would you do such a thing Dorian?”

Dorian still holding the letter folded his arms. He moved his head to the side, “When I knew of Alexius’ plan, I needed to stop him! However, I didn’t have any money so, I sold my family’s pendant to get me enough money to get me here.”

Maxwell wanted to help Dorian get it back however, Dorian knew that look all too well. “Don’t even think about it Amatus! I will get it back on my own…somehow.”

Maxwell shook his head, “Why do you want it back? And why won’t you let me help you?”

Dorian smiled, “Because it’s mine and…well it’s mine. My family’s legacy in some rapscallions shouldn’t be. It’s not candy to be traded about.” Dorian caressed Maxwell’s left jaw and kissed him. “I can do this on my own Amatus never you fret your pretty head.”

Maxwell smiled as he shook his head walking back down the stairs. He got to half way across the Great Hall when he got a note from a messenger who passed by. He opened it the writing was in Dorian’s handwriting.

_“Go to your room”_

Maxwell smiled and went to his bed chambers. He walked into his room to find a surprise.

There was Bull sitting on his bed with a smile, naked. “Hey Boss.”

Maxwell looked at him confused, “Bull?”

“So” Maxwell snapped his head around seeing Dorian walking up the stairs. “It’s all very nice with this flirting business with making up and all but, I am however not a nice man when it comes to forgiveness.”

Maxwell looked at Dorian with curiosity with his hands on his hips. “So here is my proposal, we dispense with the chit chat along with the questions as to why Bull is here” Dorian petted his goatee, “and move onto something more primal.”

Maxwell looked at Bull on the bed as Dorian walked up to him. “It will set tongues wagging of course not that they aren’t already waging.” Dorian moved behind Maxwell whispering into his ear, “Suppose it really depends how bad does the Inquisitor really want to be?”

Maxwell felt Dorian’s hot breath in his ear as he put his hands on Maxwell’s hips. His hands pulling Maxwell close to him as his hands fondled his groin.

“This is what Bull and I were talking about before you so rudely interrupted us; my silly Amatus!” Maxwell felt Dorian take hold of his cock as he looked at Bull sitting on his bed.

The thought of all three made Maxwell hard. He turned his head to the right towards Dorian. He smiled, “I thought you’d never ask!”

Maxwell then had a questionable face with a smile, “Wait? You knew I’d pick a fight and” Maxwell turned around as Dorian held him in his arms. “Did you plan this so we could have make up sex with Bull?”

Dorian smiled his usual cattiness, “I like playing hard to get.”

Maxwell smiled kissing Dorian on the lips gently, “And now?”

Dorian smiled kissing him back, “I’m gotten!” Dorian took Maxwell hard into his arms. Their hands went everywhere onto each other.

Maxwell felt another set of lips on the back of his neck. He used his left arm to reach upward and felt the back of Bull’s head. Bull’s left hand fondled Maxwell’s cock and down his left thigh. Maxwell moaned as he felt Bull’s right hand caress Maxwell’s stomach. Bull jerked Maxwell from Dorian’s arms.

Bull looked at Dorian hungrily, “Let me play with him for a little while.”

Dorian smiled with a twinkle in his eye, “Time to ride the Bull” growled Bull.

Maxwell was flung onto the bed, his shirt open. Bull was already naked. Maxwell’s eyes were wide and were about ready to roll out of his head.

Bull had a huge smile on his face, “Like what you see Boss?”

Maxwell figured that by judging Bull’s height that Bull would be a good size but truly, Bull was beyond Maxwell’s imagination. Bull leaned over as he snapped black velvet rope that he picked up off the bed. Bull tied Maxwell's hands together then tying the tie the rope to the bed post causing his arms to be over his head.

Bull looked at Maxwell with sly smile, “Are you ready to ride the Bull?” Maxwell took a huge gulp as he felt a knot in his throat. Dorian got on the bed next to his Amatus and rubbed his chest.

Maxwell looked up at Dorian, “How did you ride that and still maintain your ability to walk?”

Dorian laughed and knelt down close to his love’s ear. “I have many talents my Amatus!” Dorian then bit his Maxwell’s earlobe. Bull took off Maxwell’s boots and in a single clean snap took off his pants. 

Dorian who sat on his knees leaned forward to rub Maxwell’s chest and thighs. He pinched Maxwell's nipple till he started cry out in pleasure. Bull's right hand gripped Dorian’s hair as he guided Dorian to straddled Maxwell's lap . The two kissed each other as if one was going to devour the other. Bull walked up to Maxwell seeing his nerves were being calmed. His huge hands rubbed Maxwell’s legs. They went from knees to inner thighs. Maxwell felt Bull’s left hand rub his stomach and chest with extreme gentleness. He wondered if it was so he wouldn’t spook due to Bull’s immense size. Maxwell brought his legs up as Bull used his used his hand. Dorian pushed himself downward, his lips gently kissing down his beloved's cock. As Maxwell felt Dorian's lips he lolled his head back gently. 

Maxwell's eyes looked at Bull his heart pounding. “I…I have never”

Dorian kissed his Amatus' lips gently, “It’s alright Amatus we have you!”

Bull looked at Maxwell, “I will not hurt you without your permission! You will always be safe, say _Katoh_ at any point and this will end with me. I will leave you with Dorian to have your time alone.”

Dorian smiled licking and biting Maxwell’s neck on the left side, “See Amatus, you are safe.” Maxwell realized Dorian explained his past with the Templars. Bull didn't want him to panic or have psychiatric break, he wanted him to feel safe the whole time.

Maxwell looked at Bull nodding his head as he leaned his head back taking in more of Dorian’s kisses. Bull rubbed Maxwell’s thighs slow but firm. Each rub went farther down his thigh till his hands were at the base of his cock and at his entrance. He wasn’t sure how he managed it but both hands were thoroughly oiled down. One finger entered Maxwell stretching him gently. Maxwell arched his back causing Dorian to laugh. A second finger went in causing him to cry out. The two fingers stretched Maxwell to his max.

Maxwell wasn’t sure how much more he could take. He pushed against Bull causing him to go in knuckle deep. With Dorian's teasing, Maxwell had never known himself to be this hard. Bull hooked his fingers causing Maxwell to almost lose himself as a huge amount of pre-cum came out of his cock and leaked onto his stomach. Dorian backed away as Bull leaned over Maxwell on the bed. Dorian laid onto his back as he watched Bull use his fingers to fuck Maxwell. Dorian moved behind Bull his hands wrapped around the Qunari's waist. Bull used his right hand to hold Maxwell’s cock and began to stoke him. Bull used his fingers of his other to lead Maxwell closer to him. Maxwell felt his chest pound. His body grow hot as he felt himself grow weak. Bull oiled his giant hardened cock as Dorian used his right hand to prop himself up, against Maxwell's chest. His hair falling in front of his face. Maxwell's chest heaved heavily. Bull took his fingers out of Maxwell putting both hands on Maxwell's hips. He angled him on over his rock hard cock.

“Are you ready?” questioned Bull,

Maxwell slowly nodded not believing he was agreeing to this. Bull slowly lowered him down holding the base of the head till Maxwell was able to take it in. He winced in pain as he did as he blew out knowing it would help. His ass severely burned as he tried to withstand Bull's advancement. He thought he was going to be torn open as he gritted his teeth. Bull held on to Maxwell’s hips slowly but steadily pressing, himself forward. When Maxwell had finally taken Bull all in Dorian came back. He stroked Maxwell’s cock with his right hand as he kissed his love's lips.

As he did Dorian nipped and licked the back of his neck. With his left hand he twisted his love’s left nipple. All the time whispering love and encouragement into his love’s ear. Bull began to rock his hips back and forth a bit. He wanted Maxwell to get used to him inside of him. Maxwell finally had found his limit of how far he could be stretched as Bull rolled his hips. Maxwell closed his eyes as he laid his head back.

The percussive moans that Maxwell made at each roll of his hips eventually resolved into words: _Please. Bull. Please. Bull._

Bull’s own breathy gasps became grunts in reply, though his rhythm never faltered. With Bull inside him his cock ruthlessly torturing his prostate and Dorian’s hand on his cock knowing all his right spots. Maxwell was close he was on a feather thin line. Dorian could feel Maxwell’s cock harden as it twitched and felt it throb. Dorian twisted his nipple more till Maxwell cried out as he was driven over the edge. Maxwell couldn't hold it as white cum shot all over Maxwell's chest and Dorian's hand. He looked at Bull with dopey eyes, before looking at Dorian who was untying his hands. Bull was nowhere near done and Dorian hadn’t even gotten started. Dorian slowly moved forward with Bull’s help. Maxwell was a limp rag doll all he could do now was watch.

Bull got on his knees as Dorian got on all fours moving over. Bull put one hand on Dorian's hip as the other pushed his cock inside of Dorian, then putting his cock filled hand on the Tevene's hip. Bull smiled as he heard Dorian moan once he was fully hilted.

Bull leaned over to Dorian’s ear and whispered, “I’m going to fuck your ass good!” 

Bull put one hand on Dorian's shoulder and the other on his hip, and he began to thrust. Dorian groaned as Bull pounded into him. It was hard and rough, but Bull managed to hit that one perfect spot with each thrust, balancing the sharp pleasure with the burning stretch. Bull had a firm hold of Dorian’s hair with his right hand. Dorian’s face was pressed into the mattress as he pounded into. Maxwell was surprised that Dorian could withstand such punishment. Dorian took pleasure in his love seeing him in such a wanton state. Dorian screamed full voice as he kept his eyes locked onto Maxwell’s. Bull wrenched the orgasm from him as he reached around to grab Dorian's cock. Bull followed seconds later, the pulses melding with the aftershocks that were rocketing through the mage’s now limp body. Bull laid on top of Dorian, Maxwell who was laying on his left side held Dorian’s hand with his right. All three laid on the bed limp with exhaustion and now Maxwell knew why Dorian had such fun with Bull.

After this all three played Wicked Grace together and had drinks once a week and sometimes cards weren't even played.


	3. Fasta vass Kaffas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxwell gets a fix on Ponchard and agrees to meet him in Val Royeaux to discuss Dorian's amulet. Dorian tags along thinking shopping trip and find out why Maxwell was going to Val Royeaux. Dorian is upset at Maxwell's meddling at insists he leaves it alone. Upon his return to Skyhold Maxwell meets up to Josephine. She has some startling news for him that will definitely shake his relationship with Dorian down to it's core.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tevene language translation:
> 
> Kaffas: Shit

Maxwell walked into Josephine’s office to check on her progress of Dorian’s pendant. He was shocked find Josephine sleeping at her desk. Her head laying on her folded arms, Maxwell had never known Josephine to fall asleep at work. He smiled as he took the quill from her right hand. He tickled her nose with the tip of the feather. Her nose wiggled until she sneezed. She woke up looking up seeing Maxwell.

Josephine rubbed her right eye with her right hand, “I am so sorry Max! I didn’t mean to fall asleep!”

Maxwell laughed, “You work so hard around here I’m not surprised you fell asleep. However are you feeling alright?”

Josephine looked at him still dopey, “I have just been really tired and I have lost my appetite lately.”

Maxwell looked at her concerned, “You should get checked out then. Make sure you’re not sick. I won’t have my favorite Ambassador ill!”

Josephine smiled as she grabbed a letter. “Here is a letter from Ponchard! He wrote back saying he’ll meet you in Val Royeaux to discuss Dorian’s pendant.” Maxwell took it and looked at it.

Maxwell looked at her, “Good, I will set out and meet him. When I come back, I better hear news you have seen a healer Josie!”

Josephine smiled and a nodded. He left the room with a quick pace in his step. He got dressed and grabbed his staff from the corner of his desk of his room. He left his bed chamber and was leaving the Great Hall when Dorian called out to him. Maxwell turned around and smiled.

“I do love how you are always on the go! It’s tiring to watch you.”

Maxwell smiled at him, “I’m leaving for Val Royeaux for a few days. I’ll be back!”

Dorian pouted, “You’re leaving me here? To miss you on all the wondrous shopping? I don’t think so, I’m coming along! Wait right here while I get ready.”

Maxwell sighed as he rolled his eyes. He leaned to the right putting his head on his staff. When Dorian was ready thirty minutes later they headed out. Maxwell was hoping to keep this a secret but now that wasn’t going to happen. Instead he was imaging all the reprimands Dorian was going to give him for this.

When they got to Val Royeaux Maxwell took Dorian shopping. They looked at Clothes, perfumes, some new décor for Maxwell’s bed chambers because Dorian said they were a little “aster”. Maxwell tried to get away from Dorian to meet Ponchard alone but Dorian wouldn’t hear of it and wanted Maxwell with him the whole time.

It took quite some time to poop him out of shopping and send the new orders to Skyhold. Then Maxwell headed over to Ponchard’s randevu point. It was in an alcove next to the merchant store just south of the city entrance on the ground floor. Ponchard was finely dressed with a gold mask covering his face. He had light red hair that was shaved down low. Maxwell saw a man hold his hands out and then put them together

“Inquisitor!” he called out.

Maxwell assumed that was Ponchard, there was no hiding it now from Dorian. Ponchard’s body language showed his eagerness for Maxwell to approach him.

“Good, good! This was exactly what I was hoping for!”

Dorian looked over recognizing the little worm. “What?” He looked over at Maxwell in heated disappointment, “Is that why we’re here?” Dorian pointed to himself with his right hand, “I said I wanted to do this _myself_! I don’t want to be indebted to anyone!” He then pointed to Maxwell, “Least of all you!”

Ponchard looked at Dorian shaking his head, “I apologize but that won’t be possible.” He then looked at Maxwell “Do forgive me Inquisitor, but when I heard of your association with M’sieur Pavus I could not resist!” Ponchard looked at Dorian, “It’s not coin I seek for the amulet but influence. Influence you possess but which the young man does not!” He then looked back at Maxwell, “Provided of course you desire the amulet.” Ponchard had a sly smile, “For your friend!” Maxwell narrowed his eyes.

Maxwell didn’t like Ponchard’s tone of voice, “Aren’t you a merchant? Can’t you just sell it back?” Maxwell questioned.

Ponchard looked at him, “I’m not a fence Monsieur, I only bought your friends amulet for what it is! I do business in the Imperium, having a birth right even having one that isn’t your own is quite useful” he rose his left hand up, “in select situations!”

Dorian sighed as he shook his head, “He’s got the right of it there!”

Ponchard looked back at Maxwell, “That’s why I gave the man so much! If he relinquished it how is that my doing?”

Maxwell held up his head as he folded his arms. His eyes still kept their narrowed gaze. “You want something from me! What would you like?”

Ponchard gave a nod, “The league De Celestine is an organization of wealthy nobleman in Orlais. I would join but I lack the lineage. If someone like you applies pressure they would admit me.” Ponchard smiled, “ _That_ would be worth the return of the amulet!”

Maxwell took a few steps forward leaning in close to Ponchard. He lowered his arms giving him an intimidating stare, “Are you certain you want to risk angering me? The Herald of Andraste!” Ponchard got nervous.

Ponchard backed up a little his voice shaky, “I…M’sieur I only seek”

Maxwell didn’t like having Dorian’s lineage or his good name threatened. “I’m well aware of what you seek!” Maxwell’s nostrils flared as he was about ready to beat the little weasel and search him for Dorian’s amulet.

Ponchard tried to posture confidence, “Then you must know I’m well within my rights! You are not the kind of man to disregard them.”

Maxwell sighed in frustration he looked at Dorian, “What do you think Dorian?”

Dorian just looked at him plainly, “Leave the man be…I got myself into this, I should get myself out of it!”

Ponchard looked at Dorian giving him a sly smile, “Perhaps you should accept your friends help M’sieur.”

Dorian looked at Ponchard angered with the sense to slap him into next week. “Kaffas! I know what you think and he’s not my friend he’s…” Dorian stopped when Maxwell looked at him pissed. Dorian realized he was only trying to help him. Dorian calmed down shaking his head, “Never mind who he is.”

Ponchard nodded at Dorian, “As you desire.” He then looked back at Maxwell “Even so, that is the price I shall except no other!” his tone voice firmer in its desire. Maxwell clenched his fists resisting the urge to slug Ponchard.

Maxwell took a deep breath out his nose, “Very well, I’ll do as you ask.”

Dorian looked at Maxwell in shock, “What?” Dorian pointed to Ponchard in disgust, “You are going to give in to this cretin?”

Maxwell now gave Dorian a disapproving look, “Do you want your amulet back?”

Dorian looked at him, “I…yes I do I simply”

Ponchard gave a nod looking at Maxwell, “Much obliged your worship. The moment I receive an invitation from the league, I’ll have the amulet delivered.”

Ponchard bowed, “It’s been an honor doing business with you.”

Dorian gave him a nasty look as he turned around, “Influence mongering”

Maxwell looked at Dorian knowing now he was in for an earful. He shook his head as he scratched it Dorian looked back at him while walking.

Maxwell followed close behind. “I don’t want to be in your debt! I don’t want to be in anyone’s debt!” Maxwell caught up to him a little, “You don’t think” Dorian turned around snapping at him, “I don’t want to discuss it!”

Maxwell was surprised he thought Dorian was going to yell at him. He was even more surprised that Dorian didn’t even talk to him the whole way back to Skyhold.

Maxwell watched Dorian walk back to the library without a word. He walked to Josephine’s office. He wanted to check up on her. He walked in to see Josephine right at her office door.

Josephine turned around with a look of panic on her face.“There you are! I heard you were back and have been looking all over for you!” Maxwell’s face drew to concern seeing her face. I have just received the most terrible news!”

Maxwell’s heart stopped, “Did you just come back from the healer? What is it?”

Josephine looked down her body shook. Maxwell took her hands into his, “What is it Josephine? You can tell me.”

Josephine's eyes looked up at him, “I’m…carrying your child.”

Maxwell looked at her shocked, his stomach sank to his feet. “When did this happen?”

Josephine looked at him like he was stupid, “What do you mean when did this happen? You were there!”

Maxwell looked around seeing if anyone was around. He took her by her right hand and they went to his bed chambers. When they got to the top of the stairs he turned around to look at her.

Josephine hung her head, “I…I don’t know what to do! I just found out this morning.” Tears streamed down her face as she started shake. Maxwell hugged her as she cried. Maxwell held her close to him as she sobbed. He felt a wave of terror hit him as he realized he was going to have to tell Dorian. He couldn’t hide something like this from him.

Maxwell put his head on hers, “I’m here for you Josie anything you need, I’m here.”

Josephine sniffled as she pulled away from him. She put her arms around herself. “That is not the worst of it.” She curled her shoulders into herself. Maxwell ran his fingers into hair. He didn’t know how much more news he could take today.

“What more is there? Are we having twins?” Josephine shook her head and sighed. “No it’s nothing like that! For the past year my parents have been searching Antiva for a match for me. Today to top everything off I received a letter from a Lord Adorno Ciel Otranto of Antiva. How am I to marry him now? My parents and my betrothed expect me to be a virgin and that is no longer the case. How am I to handle this?”

Maxwell turned around shaking his head pinching the bridge of his nose. He needed to think for a few moments. He knew now wasn’t the time to let his fear take over. He had to push it aside. He turned back and looked at a panic stricken Josephine. She was sitting on the edge of his bed with her hands burring her face. He walked over to her and knelt down in front of her. He took her hands from her face and looked at her. “I will think of a way Josie. You’re not in this alone Josie.”

Maxwell then kissed her hands gently. His thumbs gently caressed the tops of her hands. “Do me a favor Josie while I think of something?” Josephine nodded. “Write to The league De Celestine and get them and invitation for Ponchard. Once he gets the invitation he’ll send me Dorian’s amulet.”

Josephine shook her head as she got upset. “Dorian? You are concerned with Dorian? What about us? We are now expecting a child Maxwell! Shouldn’t you be concerned with that?”

Maxwell smiled at her, “Yes, Josie I am! In the meantime, this will give me time to think about how to handle this.”

Josephine just cried holding her friend's hand, her tears falling onto his hand. “I cannot keep this child, I would love to keep it and raise it as my own but that is impossible. My family will disown me over this!”

Maxwell put his right hand to her cheek. “Then I shall raise it Josie, here at Skyhold. You can come and visit us whenever you wish.”

Tears poured down her face, "You would do this?" she questioned clearly surprised.

Maxwell smiled at her, "Of course! My life is here at Skyhold but your life doesn't have to be Josie. If you have a chance to be happy, I will see it done." He handed her handkerchief and dried her eyes.

Josephine took it and shook her head, “I must look a fright!” she laughed.

Maxwell smiled as walked Josephine to the stairs, “Why don’t you get some rest and go lay down for now.” Josephine looked at him about to contest but he spoke first “No arguments Josie! You are carrying my child, I will have you take care of yourself.”

Josephine nodded along with Maxwell, “Yes, I will do that. I could use a nap, I think.”

Maxwell watched Josephine go down the stairs and out his door. He then turned around and sat on his love seat. He was bent over in between his legs and buried his face into his hands. What was he going to do? How was he going to explain this to Dorian? The wave of terror over took him as he began to shake. Now he let the fear hit him with full force.

Dorian came up to Maxwell’s room hours later. He found him still bent over with his head in his left hand. A wine glass in his right his hair covering his face. Dorian poured a glass of Antivan brandy for himself, “What wrong Amatus? I hate it when you sulk!”

Dorian walked over to the open fire place his leaned up against the fireplace’s mantle with his left arm.

“Josie is pregnant”

Dorian nearly chocked on his brandy as he looked at Maxwell. “What?" he questioned as the fingers of his right hand touched his lips, trying to prevent spilling. "Well that’s something isn’t it! I never thought under all that frill and straight lace beat the heart of a saucy minx.”

Dorian took a sip of his brandy as he smirked. Maxwell didn’t move as Dorian looked at him. “So who’s the father? Has she told you? I imagine she has since you two are as thick as thieves.”

Maxwell looked at Dorian with tears thick in his eyes as he stood up finishing his wine.

“I am”

Dorian’s eyes narrowed, "Really?" Dorian questioned as he gave a hard swallow. “Well…I guess congratulations are in order.”

Maxwell saw a terrible storm gathering in Dorian’s eyes. He could see the heartbreak in them as well, like he had been stabbed in the gut.

Maxwell held up his left palm, “Let me explain Dorian! First, I would like to say too much wine was involved!”

Dorian snapped his head back, his eyes showed disgust. He threw his left hand in the air as he raged. “Oh yes please! Indulge me in your drunken truth! Tell me how it was a mistake!”

Maxwell looked at Dorian with wide eyes, his heart pounding in his chest as fought back tears. He understood Dorian’s anger, he half hoped Dorian would throw a fireball at him and incinerate him on the spot. He loathed himself to think he hurt the man he loved.

“I don’t know what I can say…only that I am sorry…”

Dorian took a step forward holding up his left index finger. His eyes wide with fact Maxwell was apologizing for this.

“You’re sorry? Sorry?! You’ve gotten the poor girl pregnant!” Dorian roared, his Tevene accent thickening as his rage boiled.

Maxwell’s face showed the tears, his nostrils flared. “Yes, I’m sorry! Sorry I made a drunken mistake! I’m sorry I screwed up! Like you have never a drunken mistake before? With the way you drink I’m sure you’ve made plenty of them!”

Dorian wanted to say something but he couldn’t. Maxwell was right but he wasn’t about to tell him anything about it to give him any leverage right now.

Maxwell just kept going, “I thought, I lost you! You told me you wanted a break! I thought out of my stupid jealousy, I lost you! I got stupidly, disgustingly drunk! Josie came to check on me because she was the only one who gave a damn at the moment and _shit happened_!” Max shouted back, tears streaming down his lightly bronzed cheeks as he racked his hands back threw his hair.

Dorian shook his head as he drank his glass of brandy, “That’s all well and good and all but it is beside the point! You’ve betrayed my trust Amat-…Trevelyan! A break means just that not to go sleeping around with anything that moves! I guess I had hit the nail on the head about you two didn’t I? I guess I should have been the one to be suspicious and jealous.”

Dorian looked at his love deeply wounded from the news. He threw his half full glass of brandy into the fire place causing the fire to roar out of the pit. Dorian then stormed down the stairs and the door slammed shut. Maxwell flipped a small table screaming in rage and frustration, sending a bottle of Antivan brandy crashing to the floor. Maxwell stood as his shoulders heaved as he sobbed into his palms. He fell to his knees screaming in anger and pain.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxwell thinks finally figures out a way to help Josephine and talks to her about it. He then has a talk with Dorian and tries to smooth things over with Dorian. He then gets word that Leliana wants to talk to him too.

Since finding out of Josephine’s delicate state, Maxwell was consumed for weeks of trying to find out a way to help her with her family and her betrothal. He wasn’t going to let his dearest friend linger in limbo about her future. Maxwell hadn’t slept much, during the day he dealt with the Inquisition and Josephine. During the lonely cold nights he thought of Dorian and longed for his warmth in his bed. Dorian refused to speak to Maxwell, he was still foaming at the mouth.

Maxwell went to Josephine’s office, he finally came up with an idea on how to help her. When he stepped into Josephine's office, she munching on some salted nug meat. He laughed looking at her, she looked up at him.

Josephine smiled embarrassed, “It helps with the nausea!”

Maxwell gave his friend a half crocked smile, “Are you feeling alright?”

Josephine leaned back in her chair, “I’m still feeling tired but I am pushing through it. The nausea is the newest one and it is very inconvenient!”

Josephine sat up and handed him a letter on her desk. “I got a letter from this Lord Ponchard. He received the invitation from the league and has sent Dorian’s amulet as promised!” She handed Maxwell a small wooden box. Maxwell took the box from her into his right hand.

Maxwell looked at it then at her, “Walk with me Josie, I want to talk with you privately.” Josephine got up and walked out her office with him. They went into his bed chambers and walked out to Maxwell's main balcony.

Josephine looked at Maxwell, “What do you want to talk about?”

Maxwell looked at Josephine, “I’ve been thinking about your situation. This is what I came up with, you’re going to write to your parents and to Lord Adorno letters. In them you’re going to tell them you’re going to be needed for an extra year. That as Ambassador I can’t spare you from your duties.”

Josephine had a hopeful look on her face, “You think that will work?”

Maxwell put his hand on Josephine's which was on the balcony railing. “I still have to deal with Corypheus but it will give you an extra cushion. I don’t know when they expect you to return home for the wedding and if they expect you to return here to resume your duties here. I can’t take that risk for you Josie. This way you can give birth here and recover. Maybe spend time with the baby for a time before you have to go.” Josephine started to cry and hugged her dear friend. 

Maxwell held her tight, “Remember you can come here at any time to visit me and the baby. If by some reason your family and this Lord Adorno finds out about this and you don’t have anywhere to go; you have a home here.”

Josephine held him tight, “Thank you Max, you really did think this through and figured this out!” She looked up at Maxwell, kissing his left cheek.

Maxwell smiled, “You will want for nothing while you are here Josie. You will get the best in medical care. I will see to it that your stress load isn’t too much.”

Josephine shook her head wiping the tears from her eyes. “Oh no, I couldn’t ask you to do that. I have to do my best to make sure that the Inquisition’s reputation is carefully cultivated. The friendships we have made must remain intact and strong!”

Maxwell had a look of concern as he put his hand under her chin. “Promise me you won’t push yourself too hard then!” Maxwell put his left hand on her stomach.

Josephine nodded, “Yes, I shall take care of myself and our child. I will not push myself too hard.”

Maxwell smiled, “Good”

Josephine started to head for the stairs before turning around. “Oh, Leliana said she wanted to talk to you when you had a free moment.” Maxwell nodded and watched her leave.

Maxwell looked at the box that had Dorian’s amulet, he hoped this would help smooth things over. He walked to the library and saw Dorian looking through a shelf of books near his study by the stairs. Dorian heard his footsteps he could recognize them after all this time. He ignored them, Maxwell stopped looking at him even though Dorian intentionally wasn’t looking at him.

“I have something for you.” Maxwell told him.

Dorian looked at Maxwell through the corner of his left eye and turned his head. “Oh?” he questioned in a flat tone.

Maxwell showed him the box, Maxwell motioned for them to go into Dorian’s study. Dorian walked in with Maxwell behind him, he then turned around. Maxwell gave him the box and Dorian opened it. Maxwell looked at him hopeful as Dorian looked at it then at him

“Here it is!"

Dorian shot him a cold look, “Now I’m indebted to you!” Dorian shook his head angry,“I never wanted this, I told you!”

Maxwell looked at him hopeful, “I didn’t do this so you’d be indebted to me Dorian! I did it for you!”

Dorian gave him a suspicious look, “No, you did it so, I would forgive you!” Dorian looked at him heated cocking his head to the right. “Smooth things over as it were!”

Maxwell walked over to Dorian narrowing his eyes. “I had to find some way to make things right!”

Dorian poked Maxwell in the chest accusingly, “What about that poor girl? Have you found a way to make things right with her?”

Maxwell stared him down, “Yes, I will raise the baby here when the it's born. Josie will stay here till the baby is born with her family unaware of what’s going on. When Josie recovers, she is free to make her choices from there and she can see the baby whenever she wishes. If things go awry with her family about the baby then she can always come back here to live.”

Dorian looked at him, “How noble of you, sounds like you have it all figured out don’t you.” said Dorian shaking his head looking at Maxwell then at the amulet. “It will take more than my amulet to right the wrongs this time!” Maxwell wasn’t going to accept that for answer.

Maxwell smashed his lips into Dorian’s holding his head, pinning him into a corner knocking over a candelabra. He used his bigger size and strength to his advantage to pin Dorian there.

Maxwell looked at Dorian with fierce eyes, “So help me Dorian, it will! It has to!" Maxwell held up Dorian's hand that held his amulet. "You’ll take this amulet because, I refuse to let one night’s mistake come between me and the man I love! You are my Amatus and I know I am still yours! So Maker we can get through this Dorian!”

Dorian looked at him with wounded eyes, “How am I to trust you? How am I to regain that back?”

Maxwell lowered his eyes for a moment then looked back at him. “I will do whatever it takes, but for now, I guess we will take it one day at a time.” Dorian could see in Maxwell’s eyes that he was sorry and that he did care. Still Dorian was hurt.

Dorian gave a small smile, “I….was an ass earlier at the merchants, it’s my specialty." He looked at his amulet, "I apologize and thank you.”

Maxwell gave a hopeful smile, Dorian sighed with a twinkle in his eye. He stroked Maxwell’s hair as his catty smile came back. “How about you start making it up to me right now!”

Maxwell smiled, “How so?”

Dorian grabbed Maxwell’s right hand and put it on his groin. Maxwell could feel Dorian start to get hard. “Get on your knees and make it up to me now!” he ordered. Maxwell smiled as he fell to his knees and unlaced Dorian’s trousers.

Maxwell took Dorian’s cock out his pants and stroked it from the base to the tip. Dorian put his head back. He enjoyed feeling Maxwell’s touch he had missed it. He took it slow to build up his wantonness for him. He wanted Dorian to want his tongue. Dorian slowly moved his hips forward urging him, signaling him wanting. Maxwell gave a sly smile looking up at Dorian.

“Patience,” Maxwell mumbled softly, lips brushing against Dorian’s sides. As much as he enjoyed hearing his name on Dorian's lips, Maxwell wanted to see what it would take to get the man to start using Amatus again, so he continued to tease.

Thankfully, it didn’t take very long to reach that point. Maxwell raked his hands over Dorian’s hips, slowly lapping his tongue over the base of Dorian’s cock. After a string of Tevene curses, the he gripped Maxwell’s ebony hair more tightly as he finally cried out,

“Amatus, _please!_ ”

Maxwell rewarded Dorian by leisurely dragging his tongue up the rest of Dorian’s aroused cock, taking just the tip into his mouth for now. Dorian attempted to rock his hips forward, looking for more, but Maxwell held his hips firmly as he sucked gently, sliding his tongue firmly over the slit. Dorian shuddered, writhing in front of Maxwell as he forced his eyes to stay open and watch him work. Maxwell glanced upward, cheeks colored slightly as he met Dorian’s gaze. Maxwell kissed the base before he licked Dorian’s whole length. He reached the top and gave the underside a flick of his tongue before he encircled the leaking tip with his lips. He lightly rubbed circles on the inside of the Dorian’s thighs with his thumb.

Maxwell licked the slit of Dorian’s cock and Dorian took a shuddering breath and grabbed fist full of Maxwell’s hair. Dorian watched intently as Maxwell’s hand wrapped around his spit and pre-cum wet cock being stroked up and down. Maxwell sucked the tip, gently using his teeth as time went on. Dorian laid his head against the wall with a thud and shut his eyes before letting out a low moan. Maxwell took more of Dorian in his mouth. Dorian jerked and his thighs tensed in response of Maxwell’s licking the underside. Maxwell swallowed the length of him as he scratched the inside of Dorian’s hips with one hand and raked Dorian’s clenching abdomen with the other. It was obvious Dorian was trying to keep his voice down, with the way his teeth bit into his glistening under lip though half-moans and pants still escaped. He didn’t want them to get caught. They pulsed through Dorian until his cock ached. He rocked his hips against Maxwell, trying to relieve the pressure as he worked his head front and back as Maxwell took his cock. Maxwell hummed around the Dorian’s cock, causing him to come—hot and thick—down his throat.

Maxwell sucked the Dorian through the afterglow. He sat back on his knees and wiped the spare come on the back of his hand. Dorian’s breathing was labored and his cheeks were seared pink.

Maxwell looked at Dorian as he stood up. “Well, love?”

Dorian rubbed Maxwell’s abdomen. “That was far better than I remember it.”

Maxwell smiled, “I will take that as a complement!" said Maxwell as he kissed Dorian’s lips, “Does this mean you forgive me?”

Dorian struggled for breath as he put his cock in his pants. “Let’s call this the first step of you making this up to me!”

They made a passionate kiss as Dorian stroked his hair, “I still have to think about things.”

Maxwell nodded, “I understand, take your time Dorian. I will be here waiting for you.”

Maxwell then left Dorian to go to Leliana’s tower. He went up the stairs to find Leliana walking around between her desk and her altar of Andraste. She stopped when she caught sight of Maxwell. She gave him a look of suspicion narrowing her eyes.

“Inquisitor.”

Maxwell was uncertain as Leliana walked around him in a circle. Once she stopped, Leliana's back faced the railings.

“May I have a word?” her words were seemed cold.

Maxwell nodded, within an instant Leliana had him pinned against the wall,. With Leliana's body pressed firmly against Maxwell's; her right hand firmly squeezing his balls. “I have heard of Josie’s delicate condition to which you are responsible for!” she growled in a low tone.

Leliana's eyes burned in a rage that sent a chill down Maxwell’s spine. He tried to breathe as she squeezed. It was hard for him to think, say or do anything. Maxwell grabbed Leliana's hand with his right desperate to get her to let go. Maxwell just groaned in pain. “An entanglement with our Ambassador and one of my dearest friends seems most unwise! I hope you have realized this, yes?” Maxwell nodded, as Leliana spoke. “I asked Josephine to join the Inquisition because we needed a diplomat _not_ so she could be toyed with!” Leliana squeezed harder as she spoke those words. Maxwell could barely breathe the pain was so bad.

Leliana's nails were now digging into the sack. She loosened her grip enough so Maxwell could talk. “You have better have a good plan to help Josie Inquisitor and do right by her! I will not see her reputation harmed further!”

Maxwell took in deep breaths, “I have, we’ve talked!” his head went back onto the wall. “I’m going to take the baby when it’s born. She’s going to stay here for her pregnancy and until she recovers.”

Leliana tightened her grip again, “What about the child? Is it to never know her?”

Maxwell groaned scrunching his eyes shut, “She’s going to stay here till she recovers and bond with it! We’ve agreed she can come and see it whenever she wishes!”

Leliana didn’t look satisfied, “And her family? What do _they_ have to say about this?”

Maxwell finally got Leliana to loosen her grip. He looked at her taking in deep breaths through the mouth. “They don’t know, she doesn’t want them to! She’s to marry some Lord from Antiva that they have matched her with.” Leliana’s face drew for concern for Josie.

Leliana's eyes looked at him with rage again, “If they find out she’s no longer a virgin, she can lose everything! Despite the fact she’s the head of her household!”

Maxwell nodded, “I know! I told her if that ever happens that she can come back to Skyhold and live here. I will not see Josephine put out over this. I love her too much like a Sister to see that happen as I know you do.”

Leliana squeezed again, “You better do everything you've promised Inquisitor! If I find out don’t keep any of these promises, I will be back and will have a longer and more detailed discussion!” she warned, before letting him go.

Maxwell looked at Leliana as his right hand held his cock as he breathed out the pain. “Is my own Spymaster telling me to watch myself?” he questioned coughing.

Leliana looked at him with a devilish smile. “While it would be petty of me to tamper with your supper, Josie’s a very dear friend. I will not see her hurt any further on this matter! Do I make myself clear?” Leliana’s voice was low but dark. It gave off a very authoritative tone as well. Maxwell was now thinking about hiring at food taste tester.

Leliana started to walk away, “I’ll be watching you Inquisitor!” He then watched her leave the room going down the stairs.


	5. Tricks of the Fade and Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxwell goes to Adamant to deal with the Wardens and he and the others get stuck in the fade. He has to fight off horrific nightmares to fight Corypheus' most formidable alley yet. Once over he wakes to find Dorian tending to him in Skyhold. He discovers that Dorian and Josephine have been talking while he was away and they have a lot to tell him.

Adamant Fortress, Maxwell had the Inquisition’s forces batter down it’s gates to stop the Grey Wardens from completing Erimond’s dark ritual. Maxwell knew the Grey Wardens were being tricked into this dark ritual and that the mages were being enslaved to Corypheus’ will. Maxwell wasn’t going to let Clarel be duped into this and he was going to do whatever it took to stop this. Even if that meant tearing down Adamant brick by brick. Stroud and Hawke were helping him clear a path. Hawke who himself was a mage was up in the battlements clearing a path for Maxwell’s forces to get a foot hold. Maxwell had taken Bull, Blackwall and Varric. He wanted Dorian to come along but he was still too hurt and angry to entertain any idea of adventuring with him or coming to his bed. Maxwell’s mind was on the task at hand but it drifted to Dorian from time to time and how would things play out in the end, between them. He wanted Dorian in his life but he couldn’t ignore the responsibility that was about come. He just prayed to the Maker that things with Dorian and with impending family would work out. It was hours, by the time Maxwell and the others reached Erimond and Clarel. Maxwell was trying desperately to convince Clarel she was being tricked.

It wasn’t until Blackwall spoke that anything seemed to be getting through.

Maxwell looked back at Blackwall, “Blackwall can you talk some sense into them?”

Blackwall looked at his fellow Wardens, “You don’t know me! But you may have heard my name! Like you I’ve given my life to the Grey Wardens! The first time I put on this armor I felt like I belonged! Like I was part of something honorable! Something with a purpose! I know how good that feels, how safe! But fighting and dying here today won’t stop the Blight!”

Blackwall took a step forward his head cocked point his sword at Erimond, “If you want to stop the Blight kill that Bastard up there! His Master is the living embodiment of its corruption!” The warriors seemed to have on their faces like they woke up.

They turned around looking at Clarel looking for answers. Clarel looked at them all silent she didn’t know what to say. She looked at Erimond.

Erimond shook his head as he held his staff, “Clarel we have come so far! You are the _only_ one who can do this!”

Clarel looked at him, “Perhaps we can test the truth of these charges. To avoid more blood more shed!”

Erimond gave Clarel a look that was wicked he knew he had lost the plan. He shook his head, “Or perhaps I should bring in a more reliable ally!” He looked at Maxwell and the others. Erimond took his staff and stamped it on the ground “My Master thought you would be here Inquisitor!”

Erimond looked overhead into the sky, “He sent me _this_ to welcome you!”

A roar could be heard overhead. Maxwell looked into the sky and saw Corypheus’ dragon. It swooped down as if it was going to snatch him. He dove down to dodge it, the beast breathed its red fire. Everyone else ran for it. Some of the wardens weren’t so lucky and were hit.

The dragon flew up as it roared. Clarel looked at Erimond realized she had been tricked. He was too busy with toying with the Inquisitor. The dragon flew by again smashing into one of the griffon statues. The pieces fell to the ground. The dragon landed onto one of the watch towers above. It roared at those below, Clarel backed up looking at it. It looked like an Archdemon to her. Clarel looked at her dear friend who had bravely, willingly given his life for this. His body laid on a wooden table. Clarel cried out as a lightning bolt hit Erimond in the back. It stunned him causing him to drop his staff and fall over onto the ground. The dragon looked at Clarel. She looked at it then at Erimond, her hand once again charged with lightning.

Erimond woke up, “Clarel!” he warned he reached out to her. His face fraught with concern “Wait!”

Clarel threw her lightning at the dragon it did nothing more than agitate it. It released a red energy ball at her and she dodged it. Erimond got to his feet as the dragon flew again breathing it energy at Erimond and Clarel this time. Erimond ran for it like the warm he was. Clarel angered wasn’t going to let him get away.

Clarel looked at the other wardens, “HELP THE INQUISTOR!” She then ran after Erimond, Maxwell saw her run. He and the others had to battle the mage wardens and their demons first.

Luckily the warrior wardens helped them and they were able to defeat them all fairly quickly. Maxwell and the others ran after Clarel. It wasn’t long before they were able to catch sight of her. They went around corners of the fortress until they saw Clarel go up a flight of stairs. They ran up them and turned to the left. It led to a long pathway that overlooked the whole Western Approach. It was a dead end for Erimond. There was no escape as Clarel approached him with staff in hand. Erimond threw a fireball at her but she put up a shield to deflect it. She kept walking towards him extremely mad! Erimond threw another fireball but that had no effect either.

“You! You destroyed the Grey Wardens!”

Erimond scurried to the end of the path which had no wall but a long drop. He turned around seeing a very angry Clarel. Clarel pointed her staff at the ground and gathered stones to it. Erimond tried to throw lightning from his hands but Clarel threw the rocks at him forcing him to the ground. The force nearly knocked him over the edge to fall to his death. He laid out flat with his arms out unconscious. Clarel ran to him to see if she had killed him. Erimond turned over onto all fours as he laughed.

Erimond shook his head, “You did that to yourself you stupid Bitch!” Clarel stood in front of him with her staff at the ready her lips in a snarl. Erimond fell over with his left arm propping himself up. He used his right hand to hold his abdomen, “All I did was dangle a little power over your eyes and you couldn’t wait to get your hands bloody!”

Clarel enraged swung her staff causing lightning to shoot out from it. It hit Erimond and caused him slide back fifty feet or so. He groaned in pain as he held himself doubled over. Clarel approached him, “You could have served a new god!” said Erimond.

Clarel shook her head, “I will _never_ serve the Blight!” Maxwell and the others slowly walked towards them.

They didn’t want to get caught in the cross fire.

Suddenly Corypheus’ dragon landed behind Clarel snatching her into its jaws. It then leapt into the air flying over Maxwell’s head. It landed onto the battlements above growling with Clarel’s legs dangling from its jaws. It swung it head side to side digging its teeth farther into her body. It then spat her out causing her to land on her back. Maxwell was about to run to Clarel but the dragon slowly descended from its perch growling at him. Clarel turned over onto her right side. As the dragon approached them everyone was forced to back up towards the edge of the ledge. Clarel dragged her broken and bleeding body. As the dragon slowly started to walk over her.

Clarel began to recite the Wardens oath “In War, Victory” she kept dragging her body towards the others. She turned herself over to look at her killer “In peace, Vigilance”

Clarel then used her right hand to shoot a lightning bolt into the beast at the moment it was leaping at Maxwell and the others. They jumped but the dragon’s weight broke the ledge they were standing on. The dragon skidded passed them trying to regain its footing before falling over.

It just turned over and flew away. They others on the other hand struggled to regain their footing to try to run to safety. As the pieces fell away Stroud nearly fell over but Maxwell ran back and helped him back up. Everyone ran as fast as they could to get to safety. However it was no use too big of a chunk broke off before they could reach the main supported part of the fortress, they all fell.

As Maxwell looked down he saw a huge rift below them all his hand flared and a whole opened. Everyone fell through it several people saw this and gasped.

***************************

The green mist cleared and Maxwell found himself floating a few inches above the ground, his hair falling over his face as he reached out his right hand, trying to touch the ground. Gravity returned, sending him crashing into the ground with an ‘umph’. Slowly Maxwell rose to his feet, looking around for his comrades, some walked on walls while others jumped to the ground. He rolled his shoulders, his heart sinking when he realized where they were.

“We appear to have fallen through the rift and into the fade.” Stroud said with a frown, though it was hard to tell under the slick black mustache.

Hawke rolled his eyes, “No shit” he leaped down from his place on the wall, his staff clanging against his back as he landed with a thud.

Maxwell walked passed them, ignoring their complaints as he looked up to the swirling mist in the sky. Beside it lay a sight he never thought he’d see. “Maker’s breath…the Black City” his eyes widened.

Hawke approached Maxwell with a frowned brow. “We shouldn’t linger here” his voice carried an authority Maxwell had come to respect.

“Yes, you’re right” he tore his eyes away from the Black City called his friends forward.

They walked with urgency, all eager to get out of the fade as soon as possible, though none understood how they were there physically. Maxwell decided not to linger on it. His mind drifted to Dorian, oh how he longed to see him again. To let him know it was going to be okay. He imagined the quirk of his lip beneath his sleek ebony mustache, the golden shadow fitted him across his bronze skin when he stood beside the fire. He felt a pang in his heart, he wanted his love…his Amatus by his side through this.

The ground seemed to shift beneath their feet, twisting, distorting with every foreign step. Maxwell could feel something. As though a thousand eyes watched their every move, it made Maxwell even more uneasy. Then he saw her. White and red robes, a face touched by the years and the regality in her very being.

“Divine Justinia?” Maxwell questioned, his voice was nothing more than a whisper as her eyes locked on his as she smiled.

“In a way” her voice the same wisdom for which she was known.

Maxwell looked at her puzzled in amazement, “But how is this possible?” every word held a soft tremble, which was only mirrored by confusion, anger, and fear.

They talked for a few minutes, establishing that she was a spirit and she wanted to assist them. But she also warned them, the demon Erimond had been summoning was on the other side of the rift in the courtyard…and that was in the rift was trying to get through, its name was Nightmare. It had no remorse, for it commanded a demon a demon army. It allied itself with Corypheus. For Corypheus had kept it fat and happy on many people’s nightmares all over Thedas, including his. He would have to travel the fade to reclaim his lost memories of what happened at the Temple of Sacred Ashes. But also that the Nightmare demon would plague him with his worst Nightmares so to be careful. They quickened their pace, collecting Maxwell’s memories as they ventured toward the distant rift.

A voice bellowed amongst the eerie silence, echoing off of dreams and things long forgotten, mockery at its core. Its attention directed towards them as they fell under its omnipresent gaze.

“Does he know? Is he aware that you would put your child before him?” Images flashed before his eyes, making Maxwell stumble backwards.

_Dorian paced, glaring at Maxwell with an anger he’d never seen before. Brandy glass shattering on the wall next to his head as flames flared from his bronzed hands. All Maxwell could do was watch in awe and in fear._

_“We can do this together! This child needs me and I need you!”_

_Dorian’s face showed extreme anger “Festis bei um canavarum…Kaffas!” his palm connected with the side of Maxwell’s face, stirring a few tears from his eyes. His cheek reddened on impact. Maxwell held his face “Dorian please!” he called out, a sob building in his chest._

_Dorian's eyes locked on Maxwell’s, they were cold, unforgiving, contrasted only by the fire that danced across his golden skin. “I’m done Maxwell…I suggest you forget find another plaything for you to cast aside when the opportunity arises!” he spat through his gritted teeth, his cloak flared as he stormed out of the room. Maxwell starred with wide eyes, tears streaming down his cheeks and his lips parted in disbelief._

"Out of my head demon! You will not claim me!" Maxwell shouted, his voice carrying an unwavering command, the ground vibrating at his feet in response to the challenge. "You would die for him! Yet would he so easily risk his life for your own?"

Maxwell was growing tired of the beast's game and couldn't drive a blade into its black heart and scar the fade with its scorched corpse. 

_Dorian's body lay on the ground, ebony hair singed, face bloodied and the red crystals dotting his bronzed skin. Maxwell fell to his knees, taking Dorian's lifeless body in his arms. "Come back to me you tevinter bastard!..." he sobbed, running his fingers through the short black waves of his hair._

_"Amatus...I'm so sorry...". The lyrium spread over his skin, swallowing Dorian's handsome features. Maxwell jumped to his feet, his eyes moving to his own hands, widening as they turned the same blood-red shade._

Maxwell ran forward, pushing the demon from his mind as it bombarded him with fear after fear. It was overwhelming.

_The doors bursts from its hinges as they walked in. Three faces that he recognized all too well. Sneers and smug grins plastered on their faces. The burning Sword of Mercy, branded on their chest, reflecting the pride that burned in their eyes._

_"_ _You know why we're here Trevelyan, hand her over and no one gets hurt"_

_Ser Terran sauntered forward, his gaze bouncing back and forth between Maxwell and the young girl whose eyes swam with fire and ice._

_"Over my dead body Terran!" Max snarled, ushering his daughter behind him._

_"She's a mage...and as such, needs to be detained" his voice was calm._

_Maxwell's eyes darkened as he slumped to the floor, pain searing through the back of his head. He blinked them open._

_"Dadda!" she shrieked as Ser Terran carried her out of the room, her legs kicking, dark hair falling over her face and her eyes screaming as loud as her eyes, as two other templars stood over her father. They held him down bent over a table holding his arms out. He fought to get lose but it was no use._

_"Celeste!" he shouted, tears streaming down both his and his daughter's faces as she disappeared from his view and his eyes darkened once more._

_Maxwell could hear the words echo in his mind, “We’ll take good care of her, just like we did you!” Maxwell heard echoes of laugher haunt him all around._

Maxwell stopped in his tracks, rage boiling in his core, "I said...enough!" he bellowed running with as much force as he could muster towards the final, shattering barrier.

A nightmarish beast sauntered forward. A dozen glaring eyes and a gaping mouth, saliva and blood dripping from its horrific face. A second creature walked forward, Maxwell could feel it in his gut that this was the Nightmare. His eyes narrowed as he readied his staff.

The Divine-like spirit reverted to her true form and glided towards the creature, quickly casting a glance back to her human allies.

"Tell Leliana...I'm sorry, I failed you too"

And with that, she became a ball of blinding light, growing brighter with each second until they couldn't see more than a few feet in front. The large creature backed away, disappearing from sight for a short while.

The small party took the opportunity, lunging forward at the Nightmare, beginning their attack. Lightning shot forth from staffs, Bull grunted with each forceful swing of his axe and Varric leapt through the air, firing explosive bolts and disappearing into the shadows.

They battled for a while, eventually vanquishing the demon. The rift was now a touch away. A shrill roar filled the air as the arachnid-like beast reappeared, its eyes brimming with liquid hate, Sulphur rising from the ground at its many feet.

"Ugh...more fuckin' demons...." Bull growled, his nose flaring and head rearing as he readied his blade.

"Maker forbid this was easy..." Varric groaned, running a hand over his rugged features.

"We won't make it through! Not without help!" Hawke called out, his brow furrowing as he thought of what must be done.

"You run, I'll hold the beast off!" Stroud answered, his voice ringing out as he turned. Hawke looked at him with mild agitation and disbelief. Maxwell realized where this was going.

"You're insane! The Wardens need you, now more than ever! Corypheus is mine!" Hawke retorted through gritted teeth. Hawke then immediately looked at Mawell, "And the Inquisition needs you!"

They argued for longer than ideal, the creature grew impatient, as did Maxwell. His heart sank when he thought of who must stay behind. The two men looked to Maxwell, expecting him to make the decision.

Maxwell's voice was near a whisper, "Stroud..."

"It's okay Herald" Stroud smiled, "It is been an honor!" and with that he ran, swinging his blade at the feet of the beast, lashing and flailing, determined to give them the time they needed.

They ran towards the rift, Max cast Stroud's grunts from his mind and leapt through the swirling green mist, guilt pulling at his heart as the world changed around him.

“I'm sorry...” Maxwell said to Stroud softly as he watched him fall before he jumped through the rift.

Maxwell started to wake up from total darkness. His whole body was hurting, he could feel someone putting a moist cloth on his forehead. He caught the scent of expensive perfume. He felt a gentle hand take his right hand. He knew this velvety smooth touch all too well; it was Dorian’s.

Maxwell groaned as he struggled to open his eyes. He was back in Skyhold in his bedchambers. He smiled seeing Dorian next to him on his right. The last thing he remembered was coming out of the fade in Adamant. He, Bull, Blackwall and Varric and Hawke had made it out! Stroud wasn’t as lucky, he gave his life so Hawke and could escape from the Nightmare Demon. He remembered telling the Wardens they were still needed and to help the Inquisition fight the Demons. He didn’t remember but promptly after that he passed out from exhaustion. Word was sent to Skyhold and Dorian got wind of it. He waited for Maxwell to arrive at the steps of the Great Hall. When he arrived he was unconscious in Bull’s arms. Dorian felt a distinct punch through the heart and panicked seeing Maxwell in such a condition. Dorian had Bull take Maxwell to his room so he could look after him better. He hadn’t left his side since.

Maxwell was happy to see Dorian fussing over him, “I thought you were angry with me?" he questioned in a low raspy tone. "That’s why you didn’t want to come with me to Adamant.”

Dorian gave a crooked smile, “Yes, well that ended when I got word you were half dead at Adamant. And the situation didn’t really improve when I saw you in Bull’s arms!”

Maxwell gave a weak smile as he squeezed Dorian’s hand. “I don’t think I have ever been so scared till, I saw you in that state Amatus!”

Dorian dropped his head as he sighed, he looked back up. “When Bull held you in his arms, you were unconscious, dirty and your hair was cringe worthy at best!”

Maxwell gave a small laugh, “Maybe I should could come in like that more often.”

Dorian gave him a look massive disapproval. “Don’t you dare!” Dorian sighed holding the left side of Maxwell’s face in his hand. “I thought for a brief moment that I lost you!”

Tears filled Dorian’s eyes, “I would never have forgiven myself for”

Maxwell took off the damp cloth off his forehead and looked at him. “What is this about Dorian?”

Dorian shook his head wiping away the tears from his eyes. “When I got word about your tumble into the abyssal rift, you physically went in! I thought this is it! This is where I lose him forever!”

Dorian hung his head as his two fists propped it up supported by his elbows on the bed. Maxwell sat up with a groans as he was still sore. He put his right hand on Dorian’s left shoulder, “I made it back Dorian, I…made back to you.”

Dorian looked up at Maxwell sitting up with a smile, “So you did my Amatus!”

Maxwell’s heart swelled at hearing Dorian call him that.

Dorian caressed his right cheek with a smile.“Are you…alright?”

Maxwell sighed as he remembered it all, the Nightmare Demon taunting him about his worst fears for Dorian.

Maxwell looked at Dorian revealing the horrors he saw in his eyes. “It…was like walking in a nightmare, but” Maxwell shook his head rubbing the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes. “everything was real…I couldn’t.”

Dorian shook his head taking Maxwell’s right hand and kissed the top of it. “The fade is and ordeal under normal circumstances. To be the only real thing there, beyond description.” Dorian got up from his chair that was next to the bed and sat on the edge of bed, next to Maxwell. He caressed Maxwell's face looking at him with tears in his eyes. “The fact you made it out alive is a miracle!” Dorian leaned over and gave Maxwell a gentle, passionate kiss. Maxwell took the back of Dorian’s head and held him firmly onto his lips. He had missed the taste of them. He didn’t care how sore he was, he used his body's weight to turn Dorian onto his back onto the bed.

Maxwell looked at Dorian as their lips parted, “It would have been easier if you had been with me.”

Dorian smiled, “Without question my Amatus but I’m rather glad I wasn’t.”

Maxwell laughed, “No sense of adventure? That doesn’t sound like the Dorian I know, that’s surprising!”

Dorian brushed the hair out of Maxwell’s face, “I haven’t your talent of survival, and not everyone is as discerning as I!”

Maxwell laid on top of Dorian as he kissed him. “Does this mean you forgive me? Can we start over? He ground his hip into Dorian’s with his back arched and being supported onto his hands. “I can never stay mad at you Amatus!” groaned Dorian.

“Is he well enough to receive visitors?”

The two looked over by the stairs and saw Josephine. Maxwell got off of Dorian realized when he was naked. He got back under the covers and Dorian got off the bed. Josephine was definitely showing at this point. She was ending her second trimester and starting her third. She had her portable writing desk at her side as she walked up to him. Dorian moved aside so Josephine could get in close.

Maxwell felt her belly, “How are you feeling Josie?”

Josephine smiled, “I’m doing alright, I’ve been able to keep up with my Ambassadorial duties so far. However, swollen ankles and a sore back aren’t helping matters.

Dorian took Josephine's writing desk as Maxwell sat up in his bed. Maxwell had Josephine sit on the bed her back facing him. Maxwell used his right hand to rub back as he made his hands grow warm. With his left hand he massaged her left shoulder.

Josephine lowered her head moaning in delight, “I will have those papers delivered to Skyhold for you soon from Val Royeaux Dorian.” moaned Josephine. She was relaxed enough where she put her whole weight backward against Maxwell.

Maxwell looked at Dorian, “What papers?”

Dorian smiled at him, “While you were unconscious Amatus, I got to thinking. I know you are going to take care of the baby when it’s born, as it is your right since it _is_ yours. However, this incident got me thinking, what will happen to the child if something were to actually happen to you? You have yet to face Corypheus and we don’t know what that outcome will be.”

Maxwell narrowed his eyes at Dorian, “Gee thanks Dorian.”

Dorian held up his hands shaking his head, “Hear me out! Josephine can’t take the child as per your agreement and lest her family and husband finds out. So I asked her to send for adoption papers, I want to raise this child with you Amatus. That way if anything happens to you, he or she will not be alone.”

Maxwell looked at Dorian stunned, Josephine laid back on Maxwell’s right shoulder. “Are you serious? Is this what you truly want?”

Dorian sat back down in his chair and smiled. He put his left arm on the bed and gave a nod. “I know Amatus, that I want a life with you and everything comes with it. I guess if that comes with the pitter patter of little feet then ,I guess it will have to do! At least the child will have remarkable fashion sense and will be well dressed.”

Maxwell looked at Josephine who was half asleep from the massage. “Is this what you want Josie? Are you comfortable with this?”

Josephine smiled, “I know you and Dorian truly love each other Max. I'd feel better knowing this baby will be in the hands of two parents that will and cherish and love it all its life.”

Max took his left hand and put it on Josephine’s belly. “This baby will want for nothing in the ways of love and fortune Josie, I promise you!”

Josephine put her left hand on Maxwell's, “I know Max, I know!”

Maxwell gave a sly smile, “You know Josie with my hand on your belly I could tell you the baby’s sex right now!”

Josephine looked up at him, “You can do that? Magic allows you to do that?”

Maxwell smiled, “Of course it can.”

Josephine looked down at her belly which was a good size. She didn’t know how much bigger she was going to get. “I was hoping for it to be surprise.” she said , holding her belly with her right hand and lovingly rubbed it with her left.

Dorian gave a half-hearted laugh, “Well how am I to know to decorate the nursery? I need some inspirational for ideas!”

Maxwell could see Dorian’s face that he was chumping at the bit to know.

Maxwell looked at Josephine affectionately, “I won’t say if you don’t want me to. I don’t know either it was just an idea.”

Josephine looked up at Maxwell, “I want to be surprised.”

Maxwell smiled, “Alright Josie, fair enough.”

Dorian folded his arms and sat back in the chair pouting. “Kaffas!” Maxwell laughed at Dorian.

Josephine put her left hand on Maxwell’s thigh “Max, there is something I wanted to talk to you about. I concern that has been growing in my mind.”

Max held her hand, “What is Josie?”

Both men could see the worry in her eyes, “I know with you being a mage the child could be. I also know you have yet to put any support behind anyone for Divine. I was wondering can you support Leliana?” Maxwell looked at Dorian, “She would see that all mages would be treated fairly as for all of the Maker’s children. I would feel better at night knowing she had your support and if she was Divine. I don’t want to imagine a world with Vivienne or Cassandra as Divine mages already have a hard enough time as it is. I feel if either one of them became Divine it would be going backward for mages not forward. The Inquisition has come so far, I would hate to see all the progress we’ve made for Thedas and mages go awry.” Maxwell realized she was right.

Maxwell hadn’t thought of these things until now and he felt stupid. He should have for his child’s sake. “You’re right Josie, Leliana would be the better candidate for our child’s future. Why don’t you write the conclave of the grand clerics supporting Leliana.”

Dorian smiled, “I’m sure she will when she wakes up.”

Maxwell looked down and saw that Josephine saw sleeping. “I think that back rub and getting those worries off her shoulders really helped her.”

Maxwell grabbed a pillow and put it under Josephine’s head. He then got up from the bed and put on his pants. He then bent over Josephine’s writing desk and wrote a letter supporting Leliana as Divine and signed it. Dorian smiled as he and Maxwell walked out the balcony. Maxwell’s had his right forearm lean against the balcony’s railing.

He looked at Josie sleeping, “I know the sex Dorian.” Dorian was leaning against railing.

Dorian's eyes widened with interest, “What? I thought you”

Maxwell smiled, “I lied to her, I didn’t want her to know I cheated.”

Dorian turned to face him with his face showing excitement, “Well don’t keep me in suspense Amatus, what is it?”

Maxwell looked at him with a sly smile, “Not so fast! You have a big mouth”

Dorian gave a pouted look, “You can’t tell anyone if I tell you because it will get back to Josie!”

Dorian looked like he had just been cut off from the bar. “But surely I can tell”

Maxwell shook his head, “NO! No one, I can make the orders you need for the nursery and the clothes but that’s it. You can’t say a word to anyone, not even Bull!” Dorian started to whimper as Maxwell laid his back against the railing, his arms up against it.

Dorian’s eyes narrowed as he looked rather crossed this his lips moved to the right. His held up his right hand waving his index finger. “You are devastatingly unfair you know!”

Maxwell looked at Dorian, rather proud of himself, “Maybe but that’s the price for the privilege of knowing. Not a word to anyone here! If you want to talk about it you come and talk about it, with me!” He looked at Dorian, “If I am approached by anyone congratulating me on the sex, I know who to talk to!”

Dorian’s eyes narrowed, “Will I be punished?”

Maxwell stood up walking up to Dorian. He grabbed the Tevene's crotch and kissed him feverishly. “Yes! You will be severally punished!”

Now Dorian was tempted to see what that would be. Whips, bondage, spankings? The possibilities with his imagination were endless! However he knew he could get Maxwell to do it without betraying his trust and still getting to know. Dorian kissed him back running his fingers through Maxwell’s long hair.

When their lips parted, “Alright Amatus, I won’t say a word to anyone!”

Maxwell smiled, “Promise on your love for Orlesian silk!”

Dorian’s eyes popped, “You monster! You still don’t trust me.”

Maxwell rubbed his hand into Dorian’s groin, Dorian sighed “I promise Amatus on my love for Orlesian silks and Antivan brandy I won’t tell a soul!”

Maxwell was shocked if Dorian was swearing on Antivan brandy, he was serious. Maxwell kissed Dorian as his hand left Dorian’s crotch and he held his face.

Maxwell’s lips went up to Dorian’s right ear, “Girl” he breathed softly into Dorian’s ear.

Maxwell’s hot breath shot pleasure down Dorian’s spine. Dorian grabbed Maxwell’s hand’s, “Really Amatus? A girl!”

Dorian’s eyes lit up and a high pitch squeal escaped his lips as he bit his lower lip. “She will be the most fashionably dressed little sprite in all of Thedas! Especially with me helping you raise her!” Dorian peppered Maxwell with kisses all over his face and lips at his excitement. Dorian looked at him puzzled “Aren’t you excited to be having a daughter?”

Maxwell smiled, “Of course, but I want to show my excitement when I have her in my arms!”

Dorian smiled caressing Maxwell’s cheek, “Oh my Amatus, you don’t want to count your chickens till they’re hatched, huh?”

Maxwell nodded, “I still have Corypheus to worry about.” Dorian could see in Maxwell's eyes there was more as he leaned forward against the railing of balcony. Maxwell wiped the tears from his eyes as he sniffled and shook his head. "I'm sorry, Dorian."

Dorian gave a gentle smile as his left hand gently touched Maxwell's back. Maxwell smiled as he coughed, he felt Dorian's left hand hold his right which he gave a gentle squeeze. Maxwell fought for the words, "You can never hide anything from me Amatus, what is it?"

Maxwell took a minute as he felt a huge lump in his throat and he fought to hold back a waterfall of tears that threatened to burst. Maxwell took a huge breath as he cleared his throat. "I haven't told you everything that happened in the Circle." Dorian looked at his Amatus deeply concerned. "I never told you I've fathered children before, did I?"

Dorian looked at Maxwell surprised, "What?" Dorian's face became solemn as he as the pain in Maxwell's face. "What happened to them...my poor Amatus."

Maxwell gave a tearful chuckle as he fought back his tears. "Josephine isn't the first woman I have ever slept with. When I was in the Circle, I did sleep with a couple of girls before I realized who I truly was. I got another Harrowed mage named Erin pregnant," Maxwell gently leaned his head to his left, "We southern Mages aren't allowed to keep our children. The Chantry raises them till either they come of age, are adopted or show signs of magic and are sent to other circles themselves."

"Did you get to hold her Amatus?" Dorian questioned gently.

Maxwell shook his head, "I didn't want to get attached since, we mages only get a day to love our children before they are taken away to be raised in the Chantry."

Dorian's heart broke for his dear Amatus, "I'm truly sorry Amatus, what happened after?"

Dorian continued to hold Maxwell's hand as tears dripped from Maxwell’s eyes. “The next day after my Daughter's birth the Templars came to take her. Erin didn’t want the baby taken from us. She tried to reason with them saying that the baby probably would be a mage and should stay.” Dorian could tell this was a hard memory as he looked at Maxwell struggling for words. “The Templars didn’t listen or seem to care. So Erin set herself on fire with our Daughter in her arms.” Tears poured down Maxwell’s cheeks as he remembered the horror of watching it all.

Dorian looked at Mawell with of horror on his face. Dorian could only imagine how hard it would be to watch his child and his love die in such a horrific way.

Dorian remained silent for a moment, before he looked back at Maxwell. "The others?" he questioned silently.

Tears trickled down Maxwell's cheeks, "The two women miscarried them, whether it was intentional or not, I don't know." Dorian know knew why Maxwell didn't want to get too excited about this child yet, he had so many taken away from already. Dorian's heart broke for Maxwell, no man should suffer as much as he had. Dorian moved stray hairs out of Maxwell's eyes and put them behind his right ear.

After a few tearful moments, Maxwell was able to collect himself, "So you'll have to forgive me from showing my excitement till I get to hold my baby in my arms."

Dorian smiled gently, “Don’t worry Amatus! I will be excited for the both of us, till you do.”

Maxwell smiled stood up a little, “I have no doubt of that!” He walked back into his room and Dorian followed


	6. Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxwell comes to the moment of having to beat Corypheus but upon his return he finds that Josephine is not there to greet him. He finds that she is labor with the baby. Maxwell makes it in time for the birth. Shortly after the birth Josephine starts to get cold feet. Can she give up her baby and marry Lord Ortranto as planned or will she come clean to her family? Will Maxwell get Josephine to sign the adoption papers so Dorian can adopt his baby?

Maxwell entered the War Room with to discuss his next move against Corypheus. He had already taken his demon army away from him and defeated him at the Temple of Mythal. Morrigan had drunk from the well and now seemed confident after meeting her mother Flemeth in the fade she knew what to do.

Leliana looked at her with her hands behind her back, “Did you find what you need Morrigan?”

Morrigan looked at Leliana confidently, “I can match the Darkspawn Magister’s Dragon, yes!” she then looked at Maxwell, “As for matching Corypheus…that is up to you Inquisitor.”

Maxwell sighed as he knew everything rested on him. “Believe me I know!”

Cullen looked at Maxwell, “Then all that remains is to find Corypheus before he comes to us!”

Leliana looked at Cullen, “We have been looking for his base since all this began, with no success.”

Cullen looked at her with his hands on his sword’s pommel, “His dragon must come and go from somewhere.”

A _very_ pregnant Josephine chimed in, she was due any day now. “What about the deep roads? We could send word to Orzammar, hire envoys to”

A green light flashed into the windows of the War Room interrupting Josephine. Maxwell looked at his left hand as the mark flared up wildly. Everyone looked out the windows the light dimmed and they could see that the Breach had reopened.

Morrigan’s face drew concern, “It seems Corypheus is not content to wait.” She looked at Maxwell as

Maxwell spoke, “He’s in the valley of sacred ashes?”

Morrigan gave him a severe look, “You either close the Breach once more or it swallows the world!”

Josephine shook her head, “But that’s madness! Wouldn’t it kill him as well?” She looked to Leliana and Cullen for opinions, they had none.

Cullen looked at Maxwell, “Inquisitor, we have no forces to send with you! We must wait for them to return from the Arbor Wilds!” Maxwell looked at Cullen he knew better. He knew that the not only the lives of Josephine, Dorian and his child were at stake but, all of Thedas.

Maxwell looked at Cullen with fierce determination, “Then I face him alone!” Maxwell looked at the Breach for a moment before he turned to leave.

Josephine walked over to him, “Max wait!” she cried out, Leliana and Cullen looked at each other.

Maxwell turned to look at Josephine, “Please be careful, come back to us safely.”

Maxwell gave Morrigan Josephine’s writing desk and hugged Josephine. Morrigan looked at Maxwell stunned and rather cross. “Don’t worry Josie, I will come back!” He kissed Josephine forehead, “Just rest! I’m taking Dorian, Bull and Varric so things will be fine!” He looked at her stroking the left side of her head.

Maxwell looked at Leliana who was walking up to them. “Take care of her for me Leliana!”

Leliana smiled, “Of course I will Inquisitor! Hurry back so we can have a celebration in your honor!” Maxwell gave a nod and left the room.

Leliana looked at Josephine putting her left arm around her. “You should have told him Josie.”

Josephine shook her head, “No, it would have only distracted him from fighting Corypheus. He’ll find out soon enough!”

Leliana looked at her, “Let’s get things ready and you into bed.” Josephine nodded rubbed her forehead.

****************************************************************************

Maxwell, Dorian, Varric and Cassandra had been fighting Corypheus for hours, Morrigan had turned into a high dragon and work Corypheus' dragon down. The dragon forced Morrigan to revert back as it had wounded her, knocking her out. Maxwell faced the dragon next and was able to defeat the beast by killing it. Angered Corypheus went another round with Maxwell and his friends but he power was becoming unstable and he was losing control of the orb as a result. Maxwell was undeterred and was giving it his all, he would see this enemy defeated and gone for the sake of all Thedas.

Corypheus started to lose control of the orb, “I WALKED THE HALLS OF THE GOLDEN CITY, CROSS THE AGES!”

Maxwell slowly rose to one leg, he had enough, he dug in deep to the power of his mark having it flare up. He rose to his feet rose to her feet, Corypheus began to panic “DUMAT, ANCIENT ONES! I BESEACH YOU!”

Maxwell walked up behind him opening his hand and used his power.

Corypheus fought to control the orb; pleading to his god aid. “IF YOU EXIST, IF YOU EVER EXISTED AID ME NOW!” Maxwell was able to gain control of the orb and pulled it away from him but in doing so it broke his jaw.

Corypheus fell to his knees broken, Maxwell who hand the orb looked at him. He backed away looking at the orb. He then looked at the sky and rose the orb overhead. Green light shot from the orb and into the sky, the earth shook as did the hole as it sealed. Maxwell dropped the orb, he walked up to the powerless Magister.

Boulders fell around them Corypheus looked at her feebly, “You wanted into the fade?” Maxwell held up his hand activating her mark opening her mark and opening a rift sending Corypheus to the fade; in an instant he was gone.

Rocks fell around them everyone scattered to not get crushed. Without the orbs powers ruins were falling back down to the earth. Maxwell got slowly groaning when the rock fell to earth. He looked around seeing Solas kneeling over the broken pieces of the orb. He slowly picked up a piece looking at it. His face showed great distress over it.

Maxwell slowly walked up to him, “Solas?”

Solas didn’t turn his head, his gaze fixed on the broken remains of the orb. “The orb”

Maxwell took a few steps forward, “Are you sure? We could take the pieces try to”

Solas shook his head, “That would not recover what has been lost.”

Solas put the orb piece down and looked at stood up looking at Maxwell. Maxwell could see in Solas’ face that there was more to the orb that Solas was letting on. “There is more isn’t there?”

Solas’ face grew sad as he shook his head, “It was not supposed to happen this way.”

Solas hung his head, “No matter what comes, I want you to know you shall _always_ have my respect.”

Maxwell then heard Cassandra calling for him to know if he was alive. He walked down a flight of stairs seeing his friends around looking at him. Solas watched him descend down the stairs.

Morrigan held her left side, “Victorious I see, what I novel result!”

Dorian smiled seeing his Amatus still standing and walked up to him. A huge smile crossed his lips, “And you’re alive and I’m alive! Incredible isn’t it?” Maxwell smiled at his love knowing they were both alive after all this.

Morrigan looked up into the sky. “And the Breach is finally closed!”

Maxwell looked up at the sky, “It looks that way.” He was finally glad it was over, now he could look forward to what was to come.

Cassandra looked at Maxwell, “What will we do now?”

Maxwell looked at her with a small smile, “We go back to Skyhold.”

***************************************************************

When Maxwell and the others arrived back at Skyhold they were greeted by everyone clapping and cheering for them. Maxwell walked up to the landing of the stairs to see that only Leliana and Cullen were there to greet him.

Maxwell’s face grew to concern ,“Where’s Josie?”

Leliana smiled at him, “She’s indisposed at the moment.” Maxwell looked at Dorian who was looking at up at him from the courtyard. Dorian realized something was amiss if Maxwell was giving him that look.

Maxwell ran to Josephine’s room as fast as he could. Dorian ran up the stairs to follow Maxwell. Maxwell didn’t stop till he got to Josephine’s bedroom door. He heard screams coming from inside. Maxwell looked at Dorian who was behind him.

Dorian gave a nod, “Go on Amatus, I’ll wait for you here.”

Maxwell turned his head looking at the doorknob as he opened seeing Josephine in her bed. She was in her night dress with her legs open. Josephine saw Maxwell enter and got embarrassed. “Max, what are you doing here? I must look such a fright!” Maxwell smiled at her. He saw a healer washing her hands in a basin. She already had several blankets and towel waiting. She had a small knife on the towels. Josephine struggled to breathe as Maxwell took her right hand. Josephine gave a small smile, “I must look terrible!”

Maxwell shook his head giving her a funny look, “You haven’t looked lovelier Josie.”

Maxwell knelt down next to her, he used his left hand to brush some stray hairs from her face. The back of her hair was down but the front of her hair was still up. It was still a little messy, her forehead was damp from sweat. Her cheeks were bright pink. Josie began to cry out in pain again as another contraction hit her. Her face scrunched up as she squeezed his right hand. Maxwell kissed her hand as she tried to get through it.

Maxwell couldn’t stand to see his dearest friend in pain. He put his left hand on her belly and a soft glow engulfed it. Josephine looked at Maxwell in amazement, “What…what did you do? It doesn’t hurt anymore.”

Maxwell kissed her right hand, “I numbed the pain Josie. It won’t last forever but at least it you can have a break for a while.”

The healer looked Josephine over, “It’s time my lady.”

Maxwell smiled looking at the Healer and then at Josephine. Josephine gave a tired smile as Maxwell rubbed the back of her neck with his left hand.

****************************************************************

Dorian was leaning against the wall of Josephine’s room his arms folded, his eyes closed. Leliana and Cullen walked up to him. “Any news?” questioned Leliana.

Dorian turned his head to the left looking at her. He shook his head, “No, nothing yet.”

Cullen looked at him rubbing the back his neck. “How much long-” He was interrupted by strong cries from within.

Dorian stood up hearing them and everyone waited impatiently. It was a good fifteen minutes before Maxwell came out of Josephine’s room holding the tiny bundle, wrapped in blankets. Dorian was the first to look at her. She had dark skin like Josephine but Maxwell’s eye shape, eyebrows and mouth. She appeared to have Josephine’s eye color, nose, cheeks and chin. Dorian could see she had a ton of raven black hair. He moved to the side so Leliana and Cullen could get a look at her.

Leliana looked at Maxwell, “What is it Inquisitor?”

Maxwell smiled, “A girl!”

Leliana smiled sweetly at the baby. “She’s beautiful!”

Maxwell looked at Leliana, “She’s asking for you.” he told her tearfully.

Leliana looked at Maxwell as she smiled and gave a nod. She then opened the door and went in.

Dorian walked over to Maxwell as he could see Maxwell starting to break down. To look at his child and hold her was too much. Dorian kissed Maxwell's head, "It's alright Amatus, it's alright." Dorian helped Maxwell hold his daughter as his arms started to shake as he wept. Dorian didn't want the baby to fuss as she was beginning to shake. Dorian put his head against Maxwell's as he gently hushed him. "It's alright Amatus, she's here and no one will take her from you."

Maxwell gave a tearful laugh as he sniffled, "You're right Dorian." Maxwell looked at him, "Here, hold her." Dorian gently took the baby from Maxwell as he handed her over. Dorian was instantly smitten with the tiny little cherub." 

Cullen took a step forward and shook Maxwell’s hand, “Congratulations Inquisitor! She’s beautiful! I will make sure the army is impressive shape by the time she’s ready to date!” Maxwell laughed as Dorian scoffed, “Date? She’s not allowed to date till I’m dead!”

Maxwell smiled as Dorian made the silliest faces at the baby. His left hand was under her head propping it up to look at him. Maxwell knew which of the two was going to be wrapped around her little finger.

Cullen patted Maxwell on the left shoulder. “I should go. Do you want me to tell the others the good news?”

Maxwell nodded, “Yes! Tell everyone free drinks tonight all around!”

Cullen smiled as he gave a small laugh, “I will let them know! Have a good night!”

Maxwell then looked over to Dorian looking at his Daughter. “We need to figure out a name for her.”

Dorian smiled, “I have had a name in mind for quite some time.”

Maxwell looked at Dorian out of the corner of his eye. “Oh?” he questioned wiping the tears from his eyes.

Dorian smiled looking at the baby, “For a daughter such as ours, she deserves nothing less than a heavenly name. Just by looking at her, I can tell she will be pretty and have heavenly overtones. She’ll be like her mother, a light of love that will beautiful, when she finally gets noticed.” Maxwell looked at him puzzled.

Dorian gave a nod, “And believe me Amatus she will get noticed with your looks combined with our beautiful Ambassador’s.” Dorian looked back at the baby, “I think her name should be: Celeste Pavus-Trevelyan.”

Maxwell smiled, “I like that Dorian.” He looked at his daughter, “Celeste it is then.”

Leliana came out Josephine’s room, “Inquisitor”

Maxwell turned around, “Josie's asking for you and the baby. She wants to see you both!”

Dorian smiled as Maxwell turned around. He gently handed the baby back to Maxwell. Maxwell looked at Dorian, “Come in with us, I’m sure she would like to see you too.”

Dorian smiled looking at the baby, “I think not Amatus” he looked at Maxwell, “I think you and our Ambassador should share this night between the two of you with this precious jewel. I will have plenty of chances later.”

Maxwell looked at him a little concerned, “You sure?”

Dorian smiled, “Yes, quite sure. I have things to finish up before she moves into our room after all.”

Maxwell smiled and gave a nod before heading back into the room.

**********************************************************

It was a few days before Josephine was able to get up and move around. Dorian held the baby as Maxwell held Josephine taking her up the stairs to his bed chambers. He gently put her down onto her feet. He had her close her eyes. He told her he had a surprise for her to see.

Maxwell's walked her a little ways till he had her stop. “Open your eyes Josie.” Josephine opened her eyes to see the alcove on the left side of his bed had a wooden cradle in it. It had pink bedding in it with pink blankets hanging off the sides. “Blackwall made it for her.”

It had carvings of flowers and leaves on it. Dorian put Celeste in her new cradle. She saw that Maxwell’s room was newly redone. It reeked of Dorian’s taste for a partial nursery. A rocking horse was in the center of the room and a changing table stocked with cloth diapers. In the alcove on the right Dorian had converted into a closet for Celeste and she had the latest fashions. Soft toys were in a few baskets for her to play with. Josephine started to cry she couldn’t believe her eyes. Her daughter would be well taken care of. Josephine hugged her dear friend for she was truly touched. After a few moments, Josephine unfolded a set of documents she had in her robe. She walked over to Maxwell’s desk.

Maxwell walked over behind her, “What is that Josie?”

Josephine wiped the tears from her eyes, “They are the adoption documents for Dorian. So he can adopt Celeste.”

Maxwell watched Dorian walk over to the desk next to Josephine. Maxwell walked over standing on Josephine’s right side. She pointed to the several places for Dorian to sign. She then signed where she had to. When it was done Maxwell had to put his wax seal on the document to make it legal. Josephine began to cry again, Maxwell hugged her. “We’ll take good care of Josie you know that.” He then kissed the top of her head.

Josephine nodded as she wiped the tears from her eyes. “I know, it will just be hard to say good bye when the time comes.”

Dorian looked at her shaking his head as folded his arms. “Hush my dear woman. You know you are welcome here anytime to visit and catch up on our share of diaper duty!”

Maxwell laughed, “You are going to do diapers?”

Dorian shook his head giving a disgusted look, “Of course not Amatus, but she can, if she likes.”

Josephine rolled up the parchment. “I will send this to Val Royeaux as soon as possible.” Her hands were shaking as she wept.

The thought of leaving her Daughter behind now deeply saddened her. Josephine knew it was for the best however. She knew that her Daughter would be in loving caring hands with Maxwell and Dorian. Maxwell picked Josephine up to take her down stairs to give the papers to a messenger. Dorian stayed behind to watch the baby.

When Maxwell got to the Great Hall he put Josephine down. He watched Josephine walk to her office with him trailing behind. Maxwell knew Josephine always kept a messenger there.

Josephine stopped before Maxwell opened the door, “Max stop!” she told him.

Maxwell turned around looking at Josephine. “I can’t do this! I can’t give up my baby and marry Lord Otranto!”

Maxwell looked at her confused, “What? Josie do mean you can’t do this?”

Josephine was shaking as tears poured down her cheeks. “What am I doing?” She put her right hand up to her forehead shaking her head. “I can’t give up my baby! What was I thinking?”

Maxwell could see the wave of panic in her face and he hugged her. “Josie, it’s okay." he told her in a reassuring tone. "You’re not really giving her up. She’s just going to live here, in Skyhold, with Dorian and I. If you don’t want to marry Lord Ortranto, then don’t! You can live here in Skyhold anyway! She’s still your Daughter, Dorian is just her legal guardian that’s all. Nothing is different, you’ll be right here in her upbringing.”

Josephine looked up at Maxwell, “I can’t marry someone, I barely know!" Maxwell watched as Josephine seemed to be talking herself out of what she originally set out to do. "I can’t leave my baby." she affirmed, she then looked at Maxwell. "I want to send letters to Mama and Papa telling them the truth about Celeste. And a letter to Lord Ortranto that I can’t marry him.”

Maxwell kissed Josephine's forehead, “Alright Josie if that’s what you want.”

Maxwell took the adoption documents from Josephine as they walked into her office. Josephine sat down and first wrote to her parents telling them why she chose not to marry Lord Ortranto. After that was done, she then wrote about the baby.

Josephine then wrote Lord Ortranto saying she couldn’t marry someone she barely knew. Also, she had too much of a life in Skyhold to give it up. When she was done Josephine gave the letters and then the adoption documents to the messenger. Josephine felt better that she had made the right choice and Maxwell helped her to her room to lay down.


	7. Priorities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A crying child and no sleep has Dorian on edge. He is now thinking about the future of his homeland and of making it better. Maxwell feels blindsided by this new revelation. Maxwell now feels it's time to pull a rabbit out of a hat to make him consider staying.

With Celeste in their room now Dorian and Maxwell had a rough first month. They had a wet nurse on standby, when she was hungry. Dorian was a bear when he didn’t get his beauty sleep.

Dorian had his pillow over his face, “GET HER TO STOP AMATUS! GET HER TO STOP!”

Maxwell held his Daughter in his arms trying to sooth her. He had on a pair of sleeping pants. Maxwell had Celeste over his right shoulder and was patting her butt. Dorian moved the pillow off his face as he sat up looking rather grumpy at the two. He gave a very grumpy look at Maxwell.

Maxwell gave a displeased look back to Dorian, “I can’t just command her to stop Dorian! It doesn’t work that way! She’s a baby!”

Dorian gave Maxwell a soured pouty face, “If I don’t get at least eight hours of sleep, I look horrible the next day! Then it takes me forever in the morning to look presentable!”

Maxwell looked at Dorian in disbelief, “It takes you forever to get ready anyway! I think people will understand because, you have a new baby!”

Maxwell looked at Celeste rubbing her back with his left hand. He looked at her over his right shoulder. He kissed her tiny cheek. He then made his hand become warm as he gently rubbed Celeste's back. That usually seemed to calm her. After a few moments Celeste did seem to calm down and she burped.

Maxwell looked at Dorian with a smug look, “See, there _was_ a reason she was crying.”

Dorian shook his head, “That’s all she does pees, screams, burps and poops! She’s _very_ lucky she looks like you or I’d never find her adorable.”

  
Maxwell laid Celeste on the bed. He put his left hand on her belly and rubbed in clockwise circular motions. Maxwell watched Dorian rubbed her head. Dorian loved playing with Celeste's raven black hair. She had so much of it of it, it looked like a sleeping cat on her head. Her hair was incredibly soft due to a shampoo Dorian insisted on for her hair that gave it an incredible shine too. With the two working together Celeste stopped crying. It was nice to know Dorian was good for something; besides sex and bitching.

Maxwell smiled at his tiny daughter. Maxwell loved to look at Celeste's dark eyes. They were as dark as Josephine’s. “That’s it my little princess. No more tears.” said Maxwell, in a low soothing voice.

Dorian rolled his eyes as he moaned leaning back into the bed with a thud. He couldn’t stand hearing him talk like that to a tiny little rug rat. Dorian was so tired he couldn’t stay awake anymore. Maxwell was the better of the two to handle her at night or when she was being fussy. Dorian didn’t have the temperament for it or the patience. Maxwell picked Celeste up when he had his right hand do the same thing. And the baby lulled off to sleep. Maxwell walked out to his balcony and looked at the moon as both of his babies were finally asleep.

***********************************************************************

That morning Maxwell woke up and Dorian wasn’t in the bed with him. He sat up rubbing his eyes with his right hand. Celeste was where he put her in the middle of the bed next to him. She was sleeping soundly. He smiled looking at her since, her arms were above her head and her face, turned to the left. Maxwell got out of the bed and got cleaned up. Maxwell got dressed and gently picked Celeste up so as not to wake her. Luckily Celeste was a good sleeper once she was asleep. He put Celeste up against his right shoulder and walked down the stairs and out his bed chambers. He had a feeling he knew where Dorian was. He walked up the stairs to the library to see Dorian reading a book in his chair.

Maxwell looking at him curiously, “You’re never up before me.”

Dorian looked up at him, “I had some thinking to do."

Maxwell looked at Dorian curiously, "What about?"

Dorian sighed, "What happened to Corypheus, it’s gotten me thinking. I should go back shouldn’t I?”

Maxwell looked at him puzzled as Dorian closed his book. “To Tevinter” Dorian stood up dropping his book onto his chair. “Now that this is done, now that we are alive…” Dorian walked past Maxwell who looked at him stunned. Maxwell turned around looking at Dorian, “All my talk on how terribly wrong things are back home.” Dorian shook his head, “And what do I do about it?” he turned around looking at Maxwell “Nothing!” his face looking rather cross at himself.

Maxwell looked like he had been punched in the gut, “You would just leave?...What about?”

Dorian looked at him, “Us?” Dorian’s face greatly saddened, “Trust me Amatus, it would give me no pleasure to leave either you or Celeste behind.” Dorian sighed tilting his head to the left, “You make monumental decisions effecting the entire world! How can I not consider some of my own?”

Maxwell looked at Celeste who was still sleeping and rubbed her back. “What about our Daughter Dorian? You signed on for this! How can you just leave her?”

Dorian walked up to Maxwell with tears in his eyes looking at Celeste. He kissed her forehead, “It breaks my heart even think of leaving my precious jewel behind.”

Maxwell looked at him, “Is this because of lack of sleep?”

Dorian looked at him wounded “No, Amatus! It would take more than that to tear me away from the two of you.”

Maxwell turned his head away for a moment. “Why don’t we go with you?”

Dorian gave a small smile, “Take you away from all this?” Dorian shook his head saddened, “I can’t ask that of you.”

Maxwell looked at Dorian grabbing his right hand, “You don’t have to ask, I’m offering!” Dorian could see in his eyes Maxwell was serious.

Dorian sighed, “Tempting” his voice in a gentle whisper. Dorian caressed Maxwell’s face with his right hand, “We both know you would end up doing all by yourself. As much as watching my homeland beaten into submission would amuse me”

Dorian’s face showed that of determination, “This is something I need to do.”

Maxwell wanted to grab Dorian and shake him to his senses but his arms were full. He looked at Dorian, he grew fearful of losing the only other thing he loved most. “But I need you at my side! Now more than ever! So does Celeste, I think you know that! What was the point of signing the adoption papers, if you weren’t going to stay?”

Dorian looked at Maxwell with a knot in his throat, “Emotional blackmail is a fine thing to pull out of your arsenal.”

Maxwell shook his head, “But I didn’t”

Dorian smiled with a small laugh, “I’m joking, I have to think on these things anyway Amatus. I just wanted you to know what’s been on my mind lately. This is your fault remember, you inspired me with your marvelous antics! You’re shaping the world” Dorian shook his head, “For good or ill” Dorian held up his arms, “How can I aspire to do any less? If it means that Tevinter could to do better, that there’s hope even for my homeland; I would do anything!”

Maxwell still didn’t look happy and looked hurt. He just left Dorian standing where he was as he went down the stairs.

***************************************************

Dorian found Maxwell sometime later in their room leaning against the main balcony. He was leaning on his forearms as he drank a glass of wine.

Dorian walked up next to Maxwell, “So how long are you going to be mad at me about this?”

Maxwell just looked out into the distance looking at the scenery. He took a sip of his wine, “How long have you been thinking about this?”

Dorian sighed as he played with Maxwell’s hair, who was looking at him out of his right eye. “Since the elven temple.” said Dorian.

Maxwell moved his eyes forward again, that was quite some time. Long before Celeste was due to be born, but Dorian was still mad at him. Maxwell stood up straight looking at his cup of wine. He then gave the glass to Dorian. Dorian drank from it as he watched Maxwell go back into his room.

Dorian walked in seeing Maxwell at his desk, “Where’s Celeste?”

Maxwell got something out of a drawer, “She’s with Josie. I wanted to talk to you alone.”

Dorian got a pit his stomach, he was expecting a tongue lashing. He signed adoption papers to Maxwell’s daughter and promised he’d stay but now he was talking of leaving. Dorian sat on the love seat finishing the wine. He wanted his senses somewhat dulled for this.

Maxwell knelt down in front of Dorian, he looked up at him. “Dorian, I want you to know something. Although, I am not happy about you wanting to leave me and the baby to back home, I have been thinking. I can’t be selfish with my own desires and expecting you to ignore your own.” Dorian was looking at him curiously, this wasn’t what he was expecting. Maxwell took both of Dorian’s hands into his. “If you have to go home to Tevinter then I can’t stop you.” Dorian could see tears in Maxwell's eyes.

Dorian could clearly see this was tearing Maxwell apart to say this. “I only ask that before you leave” Maxwell showed Dorian a small box that was in his right hand and opened it. “You can marry me first”

Dorian was shocked into silence and dumb founded. He looked at the open box seeing a beautiful ring. It was a golden orange. Maxwell took the ring out of the box and held it in between his fingers. Maxwell looked nervous because Dorian hadn’t given him an answer. “Dorian?”

Dorian swallowed the huge knot in his throat and nodded, “Yes” he finally croaked out.

Tears flowed from both sides as Maxwell put the ring on Dorian’s left hand. Maxwell passionately kissed Dorian as they rose to their feet. Dorian looked at his ring admiring it. He could feel warmth coming from it.

“It’s Volcanic Aurum” said Maxwell, “So you can always feel how you make me feel. That you when you touch me, that you warm my soul!”

Dorian smiled at him, “Oh Amatus! You have excellent taste in jewelry!” Dorian looked at the ring admiring the band.

Maxwell gave a chuckle as they passionately and enthusiastically kissed. It had been a while since they had time for sex. Maxwell helped Dorian become completely shirtless. Maxwell wrapped his arms around Dorian’s waist, glad to hold him close without all that bulk in their way. It seemed neither of them were in much of a hurry. They had the entire rest of their lives to spend together. There was no point in rushing now. Dorian leisurely nosed along Maxwell's jaw, peppering his skin with kisses while Maxwell's hands roamed over Dorian's back.

They slowly began moving together towards the bed. As the back of Dorian's knees hit the mattress, he carefully lowered himself, tugging Maxwell down with him. He laid back onto the pillow as Maxwell leaned over him, catching his lips in a soft kiss. After a moment, Dorian, began tugging at the hem of Maxwell's tunic. Maxwell leaned up and gladly unbuttoned his shirt throwing it aside. As he admired the view, Dorian ran his hands over Maxwell's torso, idly tracing over his muscles while he appreciated the other man's form.

With his chest finally bare, Maxwell leaned back down, enjoying the feel of Dorian's skin against his own. He pressed their lips together once more for a brief kiss before moving along Dorian's jaw and down his neck. Dorian curled his fingers in the other man's hair, gasping softly as Maxwell flicked his tongue over a nipple. He raised his eyes to watch for Dorian's reaction as he gently bit down, using his hand to pinch at the other nipple.

“Ah, Amatus...” Dorian groaned, gripping onto Maxwell's hair more tightly.

With Maxwell, Dorian could always tell that this was more than just feeling good. Maxwell worshiped Dorian's body, which he never experienced with any of his past flings. It practically drove him crazy. Arching his back, he writhed needily beneath Maxwell.

As Maxwell slowly continued to kiss his way along Dorian's torso, Maxwell started tugging at Dorian's pants. Dorian lifted his hips to help Maxwell remove the final bit of clothing. After tossing the pants aside, Maxwell returned his attention to Dorian, kissing him teasingly on the inner thigh.

However, the unkempt bristle along Maxwell's jaw was a bit longer than Dorian was accustomed to. He forgot to trim it because of the baby. Feeling the hair brush against his skin, Dorian bit his lip, trying his hardest moan too loudly.

“Amatus, your beard…” He trailed off, a soft moan escaping his lips.

Despite its length Maxwell knew how to use it to his advantage to make Dorian moan with want. Despite all of Dorian's previous escapades, Maxwell was the first man to ever make him love such a sensation during their intimate moments. The first time it happened, Dorian almost felt embarrassed. Sex was supposed to be rough and intense, not some kind of romance story. But he soon realized that mindset wasn't exactly right. It felt great to finally be able to relax and just have fun with someone he truly cares about.

Maxwell grinned ear to ear at Dorian's reaction and kissed his thigh as a means of apology, careful to brush his scruff against him again. Dorian responded with a pleased sigh, but Maxwell was determined to hear more noises from Dorian.

“Amatus…” Dorian tugged gently on Maxwell’s hair, trying to urge him to keep going.

He was so close, Dorian could feel Maxwell’s warm breath on his skin. It made his cock twitch in anticipation, yet Maxwell kept his mouth just out of reach.

“Patience,” Maxwell mumbled softly, lips brushing against Dorian’s skin. Maxwell ran his hands over Dorian’s hips, slowly lapping his tongue over the base of Dorian’s length.

After a string of Tevene curses, the mage gripped his ebony hair more tightly as he finally cried out, “Amatus, _please!_ ”

Maxwell dragging his tongue up the rest of Dorian’s cock, taking just the tip into his mouth for now. Dorian attempted to rock his hips upward, looking for more, but Maxwell held his hips down as he sucked gently, sliding his tongue firmly over the slit. Dorian shuddered, writhing beneath Maxwell as he forced his eyes to stay open and watch him work.

Maxwell glanced upward, it was a perfectly maddening image. Dorian was that Maxwell was going to be the death of him.

Instead of lowering his head further, Maxwell suddenly pulled away. “What, no,” Dorian grumbled. “Don’t stop…”

“I’ll only be a moment, Dorian,” Maxwell replied as he leaned over, reaching for under his pillow.

Maxwell pulled out a bottle of oil, which he quickly spread over his fingers. By the time he finished, Dorian had already parted his legs in anticipation. Maxwell settled back, carefully pressing a finger into Dorian.

“You don’t always have to be so gentle,” Dorian smirked as he rocked his hips down. “I can handle more.” Maxwell knew that he just liked to torture Dorian with anticipation

Maxwell was also starting to feel a bit impatient as well, so he gladly added a second finger. This time, as he leaned down to take Dorian back into his mouth, he continued down, taking in as much of the other man as he could, which earned him a loud, needy moan from Dorian.

For the moment, Maxwell kept a slow, steady pace. His own arousal had grown more difficult to ignore as it achingly pressed against the front of his trousers. With his free hand, he reached down, palming himself through his pants. As Dorian continued to press more needily against his hand, Maxwell soon added a third finger as well.

“Mm, that’s enough, Amatus,” Dorian breathily interjected after a moment. “Need… Need you closer.”

Maxwell slowly pulled away, giving one final lingering lap with his tongue as he sat up. Dorian shuddered at the sensation, watching as Maxwell finally removed his own trousers. Dorian hungrily ran a tongue over his lower lip as he watched Maxwell slick his cock with oil, then moved into position above Dorian.

Finally, Maxwell began to guide himself inside. He knew he didn’t have to be so gentle, but he meant to take things slowly that moment. Maxwell wanted to express to Dorian exactly how he felt. Once his hips were pressed flush against Dorian’s, he paused, leaning in for a soft, yet passionate kiss. Dorian wrapped his arms and legs around Maxwell, happy to just hold him close for a moment.

As Maxwell started to slowly roll his hips, he trailed his kisses along Dorian’s jaw, up to his forehead, then his cheeks, and especially on that charming freckle at the corner of Dorian’s eye.

In one touch from Maxwell, Dorian felt more love than he had known in his whole life. He clenched his jaw as he started to feel that lump in his throat again. Dorian was determined not to tear up, and especially not now, of all times. Sensing the other man’s apprehension, Maxwell paused, looking at him with concern. “Is everything all right?”

Dorian swallowed thickly, nodding slowly as he replied. “Better than all right.”

Maxwell understood perfectly. He smiled warmly and pressed another quick, soft kiss to Dorian’s lips. “Me too.”

They continued a slow, lazy rhythm together, savoring the moment. With a soft groan, Maxwell buried his face against Dorian’s shoulder as he started to press inside him more firmly. “Kaffas, Amatus…!” Dorian gasped, jerking his hips as Maxwell hit just the right spot. “Yes, right there!”

Urged by Dorian’s moans, Maxwell started to pick up the pace. Dorian raked his nails down Maxwell's back, muttering incoherently in Tevene as he rocked his hips along with their rhythm. It wasn't long before they both started to feel their climax creeping up on them. Maxwell slipped a hand down between them, taking Dorian into a firm grip as he stroked him in time with his thrusts. Just a moment later, the Dorian groaned loudly as he released into Maxwell's hand. After a few more thrusts, Maxwell followed right behind him, crushing their lips together in a desperate kiss.

They rested their foreheads together as they began to wind down, gasping to catch their breath. Maxwell caught Dorian's lips again for one more kiss, followed by a second, and finally a third, before settling in beside him. Dorian remained close, resting his head against the other man's shoulder as they laid together. After a moment, he finally broke the silence, “Maxwell?”

“Mm?” he responded with a gentle nuzzle.

“I should have said this long ago, but...” Dorian's hand found Maxwell's and held on tightly. “I love you. More than words can say.” Dorian found it hard that this man who had suffered so harshly at the hands of Templars still found a way to love. He didn’t let those barbarians extinguish his will to see the good in others.

Maxwell's chest tightened at those words. He knew enough of Tevinter culture to know the impact it had on Dorian, making him skeptical of ever having a meaningful relationship. He was also already aware of Dorian's feelings, but it still felt so good to hear Dorian say it out loud.

“I love you too and we’ll work this out!” Maxwell replied, grinning widely.

Looking back, Dorian couldn't believe he was so foolish to have almost completely ruined his future with Maxwell and Celeste. It was an idiotic, dumb ass reaction. As they laid silently together, slowly falling asleep, Dorian was more certain than ever that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with this man.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While planning for his wedding Maxwell finds he receives a letter for Josephine's former betrothed Lord Adorno Ciel Otranto. He demands a duel for his wounded pride and honor since Maxwell took Joesphine's "virtues" before he did. Will Maxwell except Lord Adorno's challange? If he does can he stand against him and survive?

Maxwell was in the War Room reading over some reports that had just been delivered. He looked over to Josephine who was going over some things of her own.

“Josie!”

Josephine looked over at Maxwell, “I just got a letter from Val Royeaux! Leliana was crowned as the Divine!” Josephine put her portable writing down on the table and walked over to Maxwell and hugged him.

Tears in her eyes, “That’s wonderful news!”

Maxwell kissed her forehead wiping away her tears. Josephine had been up nights fearful for her daughter’s future. If Celeste turned out to be a mage like Maxwell. Whoever became Divine would be have an impact on her future. With Leliana on the Sun burst throne Celeste would be safe as would all other mages.

“What’s all the hugging about?”

The two turned around seeing Dorian walking in with many pieces of paper in his right hand. Josephine wiped the tears from her eyes. “Leliana was crowned Divine Dorian, do you know what that means?”

Dorian smiled, “She can marry Amatus and I?”

Josephine laughed, “No, it means our Celeste is safe! If she is a mage, she’s safe!”

Dorian smiled, “Splendid!” He handed Maxwell color samples, “Now be a dear and help me pick out the color scheme for the wedding will you!”

Maxwell gave Dorian a curious look lowering his arms, “Did you hear Josie? Celeste is safe!”

  
Dorian looked at him, “Yes I did, Leliana is Divine. He looked at the two with a nonchalant look on his face. "Our precious jewel can electrocute Cassandra or Cullen without being hauled off the nearest Circle.” Dorian showed Maxwell an order form, “Is this too much for doves?”

Maxwell took the form, looked at it and shook his head. “Yes, Dorian! I don’t think you understand this! It’s important.”

Dorian looked at them both, “Oh no I do. All mages can roam the streets and without persecution for once. Just like home actually. It’s nice to see the South actually catching up for once on something.”

Maxwell just stood there for a minute stunned. That’s why Dorian didn’t seem to care. With Leliana on the throne, Dorian knew that the southern half of Thedas was to be more the Tevinter in its tolerance for Mages. Something he was already accustomed to. Maxwell put the order form on the table, rubbing his forehead. He loved Dorian but sometimes understanding him, took a moment. Josephine went through the documents on the table. She tried to keep up to date with what came in at all times. She saw an envelope that caught her eye.

Josephine picked it up and flipped it over, she saw that it had an Antivan seal on it. “Max did you see this letter?” Maxwell turned to look at her.

Maxwell took it from Josephine, “No Josie I didn’t.” His eyes narrowed, “It’s from Lord Otranto.”

Josephine’s face lost its color, “What does it say?” Maxwell read the letter more thoroughly.

Maxwell looked at Josephine and Dorian, “He’s challenged me to a duel!”

Dorian looked at him stunned, “What?...What for?”

Josephine snatched the letter from Maxwell, “He apparently is angry I took Josie’s virtue before he got to….and that there is a child.”

Josephine looked up from the letter, “He got a letter from Mama and Papa that I wrote them about Celeste. They told him about her, so Lord Otranto is challenging Maxwell to a duel of honor.”

Dorian looked at Josephine, “What happens if this Lord wins?”

Josephine looked at Dorian with a fearful look on her face. “He reclaims his honor and I have to marry him…I would never be able to see Celeste or you two again.” Maxwell took the note from Josephine reading all of it.

Josephine touched his hands, “Max, don’t do this! He is a skilled swordsman, trained to kill. You are a mage, you are not trained in the art of swordsmanship. I couldn’t bare it if anything happened to you. It’s not worth it!”

Josephine made Maxwell look at her, “Don’t make Celeste lose a father!”

Dorian shook his head, “What about me? What about don’t let Dorian lose a future spouse!” Dorian looked at Maxwell with a severity to his face. “If that Cretin were to even leave one scratch on your magnificent body, I will reduce him to ash!”

Josephine’s face showed exhaustion, “I’m going to go relieve the nanny of duty and hug Celeste while I can still hold her.” Dorian and Maxwell watched Josephine leave the War Room.

Dorian looked back at Maxwell, “I know you my Amatus, try not to get yourself killed.”

Dorian walked up to his love his right hand lovingly, teasingly fondled his love’s groin. “Like I said before Amatus. It would be a sin if that barbarian were to forever mar your exquisite flesh.”

Dorian then used his tongue to play with the right side of Maxwell’s neck before nipping it with his teeth. Maxwell took Dorian’s hand and lovingly kissed the top of it. “Do be careful love, I will continue to plan our wedding in the meantime.”

Maxwell watched Dorian leave the room as he looked at the War Table. Maxwell thought about things for a moment. He wasn’t going to let Josephine be taken anywhere against her will but he didn’t be skewered like a stuck nug either. Maxwell took a moment to write a letter to this Lord accepting his challenge. He then took it to a messenger and told him where to take it.

Maxwell then walked up to Cullen’s office. He opened the door seeing Cullen standing at his desk reading some reports, his left hand resting on the pommel of his sword. Cullen looked up noticing Maxwell out of the corner of his eye. “Inquisitor, what can I do for you?”

Maxwell walked in letting the door close behind him, he gave Cullen a severe look. “I need you to teach me how to use a sword.”

Cullen’s face went to shock, “What? Why Inquisitor? Surely being a mage you have no use of such a skill.”

Maxwell shook his head, “I am the Inquisitor am I not?”

Cullen gave him a look of uneasiness, “Yes, you are but-”

Maxwell narrowed his eyes, “Then teach me, I don’t need to give a reason why. Just know it’s for a good reason.”

Cullen looked at his friend rubbing the back of his neck. “Yes Inquisitor, meet me in the training ring in an hour. I have to finish up some things here.” Maxwell nodded and left.

************************************************************

Maxwell was pacing around the ring with his arms behind his back. He started to kick up the dirt with his heels. He groaned in frustration as he ran the fingers of his right hand through his hair! He then heard someone walking. It was Cullen he had an extra sword in his hand. He a serious look on his face as he threw the sword at Maxwell. Maxwell caught it in his right hand.

Cullen looked at him with narrowed eyes, “You want to learn Inquisitor? Fine!” his tone was no longer respectful, if anything, it was that of authority. Cullen drew his sword, “I will teach you like I do all my other recruits and believe me, I will be no less harsh!”

Maxwell held his sword with both hands, both feet firmly planted. He watched Cullen circle him. Cullen had his sword at the ready, it hit Maxwell’s teasing it. “First thing, is that a sword is _not_ a staff! You need to learn how to parry to you can look for an opening.” Cullen pointed to his eyes with his left index and middle fingers. “Keep eye contact that’s how you anticipate the next move.”

Maxwell nodded with his eyes burning with determination. “Okay, I think I got it.”

Cullen motioned forward with his sword but Maxwell used his, to parry. Maxwell now pitied his soldiers for Cullen was a harsh teacher. He accepted nothing less than his best effort at all times. He reprimanded Maxwell if he felt, Maxwell was either slacking or not putting his best effort forward. A few times Maxwell fell and almost got stuck with his sword, but Cullen barked at him on how to fall in a way to avoid that. Maxwell was taught how to lunge, parry, to deflect. This continued for hours till Cullen was satisfied that Maxwell would stand a chance.

A few days later, Maxwell was with Dorian going over wedding plans. They were in the garden in the gazebo. They had decided on colors and décor but now they were going over food. Maxwell was trying to keep Dorian from going overboard.

An Antivan messenger came walking in, “Are you the Inquisitor?”

Maxwell turned his head to look at him, “Yes, I am”

Dorian looked at the messenger, “Well out with it man! What’s your news?”

The messenger looked at Maxwell, “Your Worship, may I deliver a message for Lord Adorno Ciel Otranto of Antiva. His Lordship accepts your acceptance for the duel; for the rights to the future of Lady Montilyet. He awaits your pleasure at Val Royeaux.”

Maxwell looked at Dorian who was shaking his head. “What are you looking at me for Amatus? You wanted this, far be for me to stop you!”

Maxwell looked back at the messenger with narrowed eyes. “Your master better have a first rate healer with him!”

The messenger folded his arms, “The Otranto’s do not fear a fair fight but I will convey your advice.”

The messenger bowed as he looked at Maxwell, “Good day to you!” he then turn around and left.

Dorian looked at Maxwell his eyes narrowed. “You know if you get stabbed or die I will never forgive you!”

Maxwell smiled looking at Dorian holding his hand across the chess table. “I’m not an idiot when it comes to a blade Dorian. Try to have some faith in me.” Dorian took Maxwell’s hand and kissed it.

Maxwell looked at Dorian, “Look after Celeste and Josie till I get back.”

Dorian gave a smile, “What should I tell our Ambassador Amatus? Surely you know she’s no fool, she will figure it out.”

Maxwell stood up, “Tell her I went to Val Royeaux as part of our wedding arrangements or something.”

Dorian kissed his love, “A kiss for luck my Amatus. Please do becareful!” Maxwell caressed Dorian’s right cheek and then he left.

*************************************************************

It took a few days to get to Val Royeaux but once he did Maxwell walked to the center square. He looked for any sign of Lord Adorno. He was by the armory shop when a fancy dressed man stopped in front of him. He was dressed in Antivan finery. He had light skin. His eyes were dark and he had brown hair that was shaved close down and he had a beard. Two Orlesian guards walked behind him carrying swords.

The man lowered his head as he put his right fist to his chest. “I am Lord Adorno from Antiva. I was rightfully betrothed to Josephine Montilyet!” The man looked at Maxwell with furry in his eyes. “You took something from me!” The Lord walked over to the guards behind him and took both swords which were rapiers into both hands. “Songs of your exploits have reached throughout my city Inquisitor!”

Maxwell gave this man a mistrustful look. “It’s humbling to make your acquaintance. Too bad no one know you for what you really are! A thief of a true ladies virtues and the smasher of marital betrothals!” He angrily threw a sword to Maxwell. Maxwell caught the sword in his right hand. "You ruined her for me by having her bare your mage spawn!”

Maxwell looked at his sword and the two circled each other. Spectators gathered all around to see the fight. Lord Adorno held up his sword at Maxwell. “A pity this duel could not last longer!”

Maxwell just studied him trying to remember everything Cullen taught him. “Before we duel, I trust the weapon is to your satisfaction?” questioned the Lord.

Maxwell’s nerves were on edge. His eyes were fixed on his opponents every move. “Absolutely!”

Lord Adorno gave a nod, “Then let us begin!” his arm swung around cutting the air as he got into his ready stance.

Maxwell kept his left hand close to his body as the Lord lunged at him. Testing Maxwell making him back up. Another few strikes of the Adorno’s blade, Maxwell was forced to use defensive maneuvers while still making circles. “Admirable start Inquisitor!” said the Lord taunting him.

Lord Adorno now was going for the offensive making Maxwell more defensive. Maxwell’s eyes locked on him to make sure he didn’t miss a chance to make his own move. Clashing of metal filled the air as Lord Adorno tested Maxwell several times. He couldn’t seem to find an opening to take a swing at him.

“Perhaps house Trevelyan isn’t the obscure backwater I heard it to be!” Ortranto snarled, he then lunged again.

Maxwell wasn’t going to let him have an opening no matter how much he taunted. The people just watched this fight continue. Maxwell leaned his head back when the Lord swiped at his face. The blade missed and Maxwell straightened up again continuing his focus.

Lord Adorno hit Maxwell’s blade a few more times, “I’m glad Lady Montilyet isn’t here, exquisite as I heard her appearance to be. Tell me Inquisitor, did she give her virtues willingly or did you steal it from her?”

Maxwell was now starting to get mad, he wasn’t going to let anyone talk like that about Josephine. However, he remembered Cullen telling him not to let his feelings cloud his judgement in battle for that could prove fatal.

Lord Adorno swiped Maxwell’s blade aside pointing his at him. Maxwell tried to hit it away but it wouldn’t budge. Every time he thought he did the sword would come back with his opponent continuing to approach him. Till finally the Lord finally decided to engage again. Finally, the two locked blades holding onto each other’s wrists. They brought their blades down from overhead till the blades were in front of their faces. They looked at each other squarely in the eye, both fighting for control.

“Cutting you down in front Josephine would give a poor first impression to House Otranto to my bride! Have no fear Inquisitor, for when I wed her, your child shall become mine as well.” Maxwell’s blood began to boil, “I will see that it will be raised in a way befitting its station.” Lord Ortranto smiled, “In a stable!”

Maxwell gritted his teeth, his blood boiling hot! “You won’t so much as touch either of them!”

Maxwell through Lord Ortranto backward, pointing his sword at him. “Neither will you Inquisitor! Do you think I will forget this slight you have given me? You took my bride away from me!”

Ortranto lunged at Maxwell and he parried kicking the man in the stomach, Lord Ortranto fell to the ground.

Maxwell pointed the sword at him, “I took nothing from you! I was willing to raise the child on my own and have Josephine follow you into marriage. She chose not to marry you, not me!”

The man looked at Maxwell with burning furry in his eyes, “You expect me to believe that? That she wants to stay with you and to stay with a child who would have no future in polite society?”

Maxwell’s face was hard as stone, “Yes” Lord Adorno shook his head.

“STOP!” came a cry from the crowd.

Both men turned their heads to the right Josephine fought through the crowd with Dorian holding Celeste behind her. She looked at Maxwell stunned as he stood over Lord Adorno with his sword.

Maxwell was shocked, “JOSEPHINE!”

Josephine’s face showed her displeasure. Maxwell backed up letting Lord Ortranto get up.

Ortranto bowed his head to her, “Lady Montilyet”

Josephine walked right passed him, “What a pleasure to-”

Josephine got right into Maxwell’s face pointing at him. “What are you doing?”

Maxwell felt like a five year old caught with his hand in the cook jar. “Josephine, I can’t take the chance you might have to marry him! You would be heartbroken if you never got to see the baby again!” Josephine lowered her head shaking it.

Joephine rose her hands, “That’s not your decision! The Inquisition needs you, Dorian needs you, Celeste needs you” She turned around holding herself “and I need you to stay alive for all of them.”

Josephine looked at him showing concern, “Yet you throw yourself into danger! Why do this?” Maxwell looked at her, “Why risk everything we built? Why risk your life?”

Maxwell looked at Josephine his nostrils flared out. “Because I love you!”

Josephine looked at him stunned, “You…you do?”

Lord Otranto looked at him equally stunned, “He does?”

Maxwell through his sword aside, “I mean it! Every word. You are the best sister anyone could ever have!”

Josephine smiled, “I love you too!” She ran up and hugged him.

Dorian walked up to them both. Maxwell took Celeste from Dorian she was broaching three months. Lord Ortranto looked at them all.

Maxwell looked at Dorian, “Well done Amatus and you didn’t even mess up your hair.” Maxwell kissed Dorian as Josephine folded her arms and laughed looking at the two. Maxwell looked at Lord Otranto who was holding his sword. “As you can see my Lord, I love and will be marrying another but, Josephine is an important member of this family. I will fight and protect her honor.”

Lord Otranto sheathed his sword and slightly bowed, “Well fought.”

Josephine looked at him concerned, “Lord Otranto”

Lord Otranto looked at her, “The Otranto’s regretfully withdraw the terms of betrothal.”

Josephine smiled sweetly, “Thank you”

Lord Otranto bowed, “Do not thank me” he turned to leave, “I know when I’m out matched.” Josephine turned around to look at her sweet baby then at Maxwell and Dorian.

Maxwell looked at her, “Josephine, next to proposing to Dorian and Celeste’s birth; I’ve never been so happy in my entire life.”

Josephine was looking at her daughter, “We are tempting the fates with such talk…but neither have I.” She looked at Maxwell with a scolding look on her face, “Don’t ever do this again.”

Dorian smiled at the two, “While we’re here let’s go shopping for the wedding and maybe pick up some new outfits for our precious jewel, hmmm?” Everyone laughed as they settled in for a day of shopping.

***********************************************************

After a long day of Shopping Dorian, Maxwell and Josephine were in Maxwell’s bed chambers. They were enjoying the fire. Celeste was asleep in Josephine’s arms and Dorian was curled up in Maxwell’s. Josephine looked at the baby, “I can’t stop thinking of your duel in Val Royeaux! Running into the middle of the crowd, the noise, swords clashing!”

Dorian smiled as he snuggled into Maxwell’s chest, “I know, it was rather dashing and it did get the blood flowing didn’t it? Too bad we missed the start of it!”

Josephine smiled shaking her head, “I was so worried for you but at the same time…Dorian’s right it was the most exciting thing I’ve seen in ages.”

Maxwell looked at Dorian who was snuggled into his right side. “I thought we agreed to keep her in the dark about this.”

Dorian had a happy cat look about his face, “You agreed to it Amatus, I never did. Besides she figured it out before I could say anything. You know I’m a terrible liar so I went with her to see my dashing Amatus in action as it were.” Dorian’s right index finger tracing around Maxwell’s chest.

Maxwell looked at Josephine who came back from putting the baby down. “I was worried you’d still be angry with me for accepting the duel in the first place.” Josephine put her left hand on him.

Josephine's face became stern, “I was only worried for your safety! Your position allows for so little of it!”

Dorian looked up at him, “She’s got you there Amatus!”

Josephine looked at two love birds, “I should get to bed myself. I will see you two in the morning.” Maxwell gave a wave as she descended the stairs.

Dorian sat up looking at Maxwell, “You were Magnificent today Amatus!” Maxwell looked at Dorian with a smile. “A feast for the eyes I must say," Dorian leaned forward as he gave sly smile, "I don’t think I have been ever more turned on until today.” Dorian slowly unbuttoned his love’s shirt while he began to kiss Maxwell.

Maxwell racked the fingers of his right hand up and down Dorian’s back, as they kissed. Dorian put his hand under Maxwell’s unbuttoned shirt. His hands rubbing his shoulders as he slowly guided Maxwell’s shirt off.

Maxwell looked at Dorian as he softly shook his head. “Dorian, I’m tired and swore from the battle.”

Dorian got up from the bed, "I know what you need" he told Maxwell as he went into their washroom.

Dorian touched a huge two man sized tub made out of a new material called: Porcelain. It was something Dorian picked up while shopping in Val Royeaux. When Dorian's fingers touched the tub water filled the tub and was hot. Dorian was going to give his love a relaxing and well deserved massage but when came around, Maxwell already asleep, which prompted a smile from the Tevinter mage. 

Dorian walked over to Maxwell and played with some of the hair that was in his face. Seeing that he was solidly asleep. Dorian smiled as took off Maxwell's boots and took the shirt he shirked off him and put them aside. Dorian came back and kissed his sleeping love lovingly on the lips once more."I'm proud of you, Amatus." 

Celeste began to cry which prompted Dorian to look at her before he picked her up. Dorian kissed the infants left cheek as he rubbed her right. “Come on now, stop this crying or you’ll get wrinkles!”


	9. Meeting the Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Maxwell and Dorian play chess in the garden Josephine gets a letter from her parents notifying them of their impending visit to Skyhold to meet her makeshift family. Josephine fears her parents will attempt to try to take her with them when they leave so now Dorian is set to task to make sure that doesn't happen. Will Dorian's charm and wit prevent Josephine's parents from forcing her to leave with them?

Maxwell and Dorian were playing chess in the gazebo. Celeste was crawling around the garden since she was six and half months old. Celeste’s nanny was watching her as Josephine had paperwork to take care of. Celeste loved the flowers and the sights along with the sounds of the garden. So Dorian and Maxwell spent every moment they could there. 

Maxwell leaned back in his chair and drained the last drops of Antivan wine from his glass.

“All right, your move.” Maxwell said.

“Amatus, what is this? Our third, fourth game?” Dorian asked, “The afternoon is coming upon us.”

Maxwell chuckled, “I’ve lost count as well. This is fun, I’ve missed doing this with you.”

“Do you now?”

“Yes, very much. Handing the Inquisition and the baby hasn’t left us much time to do this anymore. This is a rare treat. ” Maxwell said. He was aware wedding planning and dealing with Lord Otranto was also a reason. However, it was the truth. He enjoyed spending every spare moment with Dorian.

“I must admit, I do get a certain tingle out of watching you lose. You're such a good sport Amatus.” Dorian teased.

“But I’ve won the last two rounds.” Maxwell chuckled.

“Who’s counting?” Dorian swapped Maxwell’s black piece for his white one. He grinned, winning for the first time of the day. Dorian leaned back in his chair and threaded his fingers together. “Never under estimate me.”

“Maker, I should've seen that move. I think I need to stop drinking.” Said Maxwell as he put the glass down.

“Now, now. Big boys don't cry.” Dorian said. “You’ll have a chance to redeem yourself in the next round.”

“The next round? You want to go again?”

“I can go all day, Amatus.”

"You're on." Maxwell tried to set up the marble kingdom but his hands were shaky with drink. He toppled the empire. Dorian took control of the situation and with teamwork, the war field was ready. Dorian sat forward, his fingers lingered over a white pawn. Maxwell leaned over and clasped Dorian’s hand. “Wait, wait, how about a wager this time?”

“You want to gamble? My, you're naughty today. I adore it.” Dorian said. “What sort of wager? Diaper duty?”

Maxwell released Dorian’s hand and sat back. “It could be.”

Maxwell shook his head while smiling, “No. You don't have a strong enough stomach for that.”

Dorian crossed his legs, “Then what do you purpose Amatus?”

Maxwell looked at Dorian narrowing his eyes thinking for a moment. Dorian started to get worried. Maxwell could be thinking up anything. “Humiliation?” Dorian questioned with a sly smile on his lips, “You know I'm fond of that sort of…”

Maxwell shook his head, “I’ll go easy on you. I feel quite charitable today.”

Dorian scoffed, “That’s no fun Amatus. Where’s your Imagination?”

“Oh, certainly I do have one! Iron Bull and one of my soldiers have attested to your ‘charity’, or was it flexibility?” both men laughed as they played.

“Perhaps we’ve have had enough to drink.” Dorian’s eyes hardened but his smirk never wavered.

“Maker’s breath, Dorian I don't know what’s gotten into me.” Maxwell chuckled.

“No need for that, Amatus. I like this side of you. My Amatus has shown his naughty side.” Dorian said. “It puts things into perspective. Anyhow, I believe you said something about a wager?”

“Something like that, if you're still interested?” teased Maxwell

Dorian narrowed his eyes, “Very.”

Maxwell sipped his wine before clearing his throat. “All right, if I win, you have to be nice to Celeste’s nanny for an entire day.”

Dorian was very critical to Celeste’s nanny. He never cut her any slack. He either criticized how she dressed, fed, or kept Celeste clean enough. Nine times out ten she always ran away crying after Dorian was done with her.

“My nanny always said if I didn't have anything nice to say…” Dorian shook his head.

Maxwell shook his head, “No. Silence is not an option…" Maxwell corrected.

Dorian twitched his mustache, "If someone is to watch our precious jewel; then they need to do it right.”

Maxwell folded his arms narrowing his eyes, “You’re not the one getting the complaints Dorian!”

Dorian looked at the nanny playing with Celeste and sighed, “Fine.” Dorian smirked, “I’ll be on my best behavior, if by some miracle you win.”

“That wasn't very nice.” Maxwell smiled, “You should start practicing right now because I will triumph.”

“I love confident men Amatus. It makes it more satisfying when I crush them.” Dorian said. “Now, if you’re finished prematurely gloating, would you like to hear what I want?”

“By all means.” Said Maxwell curious to hear this. With Dorian it could literally be anything.

“A kiss.” Dorian smirked

Maxwell looked at Dorian surprised, “A kiss?”

Dorian smiled putting his hands around his knee. “Here, with Bull, with one of your soldiers.” Dorian said.

“Tempting, but I'll have to decline.” Maxwell laughed holding up his hands.

Dorian pouted shaking his head moving a piece on the board "A shame, really. We would’ve had lots of fun.” Dorian said. Dorian looked at Maxwell as he took his turn. “I have a question for you, Amatus. Then what's stopping you from sating your curiosity?”

Maxwell looked at him with a smirk, “I’m still recovering from my last round with Bull!”

Maxwell’s movements were seemingly random but they always had purpose. They gave Dorian a false sense of security. It’s a stark contrast from Dorian’s were sharp with clinical precision. He’s tricked by Dorian’s scheming while Dorian falls prey to Maxwell’s traps. They did this dance on the board as if they dancing on dance floor. It reminded them of when they danced in Halamshiral.

Maxwell took out Dorian’s remaining piece and laughed. Dorian frowned, looking younger than his Amatus had ever seen him. Maxwell leaned forward after a moment of silence.

“You’re too pretty to pout.” Maxwell said as he channeled his inner Dorian. Maxwell folded his arms as he leaned back and put them behind his head. He couldn’t help but have a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

“Well played Amatus.” Dorian’s mouth curved with a sharp smile.

Dorian's eyes never left Maxwell. He clutched the white king in his hand, Maxwell’s heart pounded in delight as he looked into Dorian’s eyes. Dorian stood up and stretched until something popped. He turned around looking at Maxwell who was checking out his ass. Dorian offered his hand Maxwell stood up and extended his arm to shake on a game well played but Dorian yanked him in and kissed him hot, passionately. Dorian looked back at the nanny realizing he was going to have to keep his promise now. She just picked up Celeste who was trying to eat some berries off of a bush. She looked at Dorian and he gave a sheepish grin wiggling his fingers.

Josephine came walking into the garden holding a letter. Maxwell patted Dorian on the shoulder leaving him to the Nanny. He saw Josephine she had a troubled look in her eyes. Josephine approached the Nanny holding Celeste.

Josephine kissed her tiny hand, “Hello my love.” She looked at Maxwell, “I got a letter….from…my…parents.” She handed the letter to Maxwell.

Maxwell read it for a moment before looking at Josephine, “They want to meet Celeste? Why?”

Dorian walked up snatching the letter. It gave him an excuse to ignore his wager and be nosey. Josephine looked at Maxwell as Celeste grabbed for Josephine’s hair. “They want to meet you and see our child.”

Josephine took Celeste who now was pulling at her hair. She took the baby’s hands gently lowering them down. Maxwell shook his head, “Surely they know we aren’t together Josie. Do they know they circumstances of…”

Josephine looked at him bobbing the baby up and down. “Of course, I told them in the initial letter I wrote them. I just told them I couldn’t marry, Lord Otranto due to the fact we had a single night of indiscretion resulting in, a child.”

Dorian looked at Josephine surprised, “You told them that my Amatus preferred the company of men?” Dorian looked at Maxwell, “My aren’t we bold!”

Josephine shook her head, “Of course not Dorian. Our families have known each other for years. Rumors got back to my family from when he was in the circle in Ostwick and were later confirmed, when he came out publicly with his affections with you.”

Maxwell smiled, “Yes, imagine the letters I got from my father when they found out I was never going to marry the girl they wanted because, I was a mage. Then add my love for men onto it.”

Dorian looked at Maxwell hungrily, “Oh Amatus, I can only imagine. At least your father didn’t try blood magic to change your sexuality!” Maxwell grabbed Dorian’s hand and kissed it. “The day I see him again in private, is the day I have words with him about that, my love.”

Maxwell looked at Josephine, “Why are they wanting to meet me and Celeste now? They could have met us earlier?”

Josephine kissed Celeste’s hand, “You defeated Lord Otranto which caused him to withdraw his betrothal. They want to meet this great Inquisitor who fought to release me from it so I could stay with my child. Celeste they want to meet because she’s at the heart of the matter. I expect they will try to talk me out of staying here and leave with them.”

Dorian looked at Josephine after crumpling the letter and tossing it over his shoulder. “Well we’ll have to change their minds won’t we, I will see to that!”

Maxwell and Josephine just looked at Dorian, “How are you going to do that?” questioned Maxwell.

Dorian had his usually catty smile, “With charm my dear Amatus.” Dorian then looked at Josephine. “How long do we have to prepare then my dear?” Josephine looked at him stunned.

Josephine shook her head as she thought about it. "It should take about a month, especially when Papa is set to purpose.”

Dorian smiled as he moved his right hand around as he got to thinking. “Excellent, that will give us time. Why don’t you ordered the best cakes from Val Royeaux and the best of Antivan wine. Meanwhile, I will see to things here making sure things look presentable around here.”

*******************************************

In the coming weeks Dorian was a stickler for detail. He made sure Skyhold was cleaned and made to look inviting for the incoming guests. He had the cakes and wind ordered and placed in the kitchens. He threatened Bull and Sera if they took even one they’d be reduced to ash. On the day of the expected arrival Dorian had Celeste dressed in her finest dress. Her hair was combed and her shoes were matching and fashionable. Dorian made sure Maxwell shaved and had his hair partially pulled back. He wanted Josephine’s parents to know where she got her stunning looks from. Dorian and Maxwell where dressed in their finest. They were dressed in the uniforms they wore when the visited Halamshiral.

Cullen made sure the army was out and lined up from the entrance to the steps. Their armor was polished and set to detail. He stood at the first landing of the stair to supervise that everything was in order.

Josephine was a mess and her face showed it. She didn’t know what her parents would say or do as soon as they came in. She was hoping all would go well but she couldn’t be sure. She knew her Mother would be horrified from embarrassment and her father would be upset from the scandal alone! Their family was just coming back from financial ruin and something like this could set everything horribly in a downward spiral. She sat at her vanity with her head resting on the back of her interlocked hands as she leaned forward.

Josephine heard a knock at the door she turned her head, “Come in”

Maxwell opened the door, “Are you alright Josie? I didn’t see you in the Great Hall and figured you were here.”

Josephine looked at Maxwell worried and he could see it. “I’m very worried how this is going to go with Mama and Papa.” She looked away, “I don’t know what will happen and how they going to react to all this. Knowing Papa he will try and drag me home no matter what you or anyone has to say about it.”

Maxwell smiled as he put his left hand on her back. “Josie, it’ll be alright. I know Dorian and he will do his best to let his charm and wit overtake your parents.”

Maxwell smiled with a small laugh, “I’m willing to bet they all will be laughing and being the best of friends, by the end of the night.” Josephine smiled and hoped that would be the case but she knew her father could be rather stubborn and resistant if he had set his mind to something.

Maxwell smiled, “Come on Josie, let’s go down and wait for them.” Josephine nodded as she got up and followed him down.

When they got down to the Great Hall they saw Dorian holding Celeste. A carriage rode into Skyhold’s courtyard and pulled up to the steps. It was a carriage that showed extravagance that was pulled by two stunning dark brown Taslin Striders. Josephine started to get nervous and Maxwell took her right hand into his left. The footman got off the back of the coach and opened the door to the carriage that led to the steps.

A man got out of the carriage first, he was tall with long black hair tied back in a low pony tail. He had some streaks of silver in it. He wore a dark blue formal jacket that looked as if he could transition from riding to a dinner party. He had deep blue almost black pants that had black boots that run up to knee. He had a stern look about him.

A woman got out next taking the man’s hand as she stepped out. She looked like Josephine save for a few faint wrinkles and silver in her hair. Her hair was swept up and adorned with jewels. She wore a dress that was dark purple. A long scarf draped across her chest and shoulder with a silver necklace that looked very similar to Josephine’s. Both looked up at them as they ascended the stairs.

When they got to the only a few steps to the top, Maxwell bowed, “Lord and Lady Montilyet, it is an honor to finally have you here in Skyhold.”

Maxwell gently took Josephine’s mother’s right hand and gently kissed the top of it as he bowed. “My Lady, you have only gotten more beautiful since the last time I saw you.”

Josephine held her hands together as she smiled politely. “Mama, Papa it’s wonderful to see you.”

Josephine’s father looked at Maxwell hard as looked him up and down. He didn’t seem impressed by what he saw. He then looked at the baby that Dorian was holding. Dorian didn’t like the look Celeste was getting from him. He was half tempted to melt his eyes out of his head. Josephine's father’s eyes then fell upon Josephine, they were harsh and judgmental.

He looked at both offending parties as if he was tempted to skin them both. Maxwell remembered the man from when he was little. He wasn’t a mean man he just was a stern man. He commanded respect from his children at all times.

He looked at Josephine, “Pack up your bags Josephine, you’re leaving this place at sundown. That should give you enough time to say your good-byes.”

Maxwell looked at him shocked, “Lord, Mr. Yves I don’t think”

Josephine’s father looked at him sternly, “You will not address me so boy! Don’t think I haven’t written to your family about this disgraceful situation! You have brought my family shame and disgrace. I will be taking my daughter home and that is the end of the matter.” He snapped.

He then walked passed the three with his wife in tow. Dorian looked at Maxwell slightly shocked, “Charming fellow isn’t he.”

Maxwell gave a half crooked smile, “Still think you can charm that?” he teased.

Dorian looked at him, “My dear Amatus, I once charmed a lord out of his personal carriage, his underwear and fifty sovereigns after dancing Tevinter’s version of the Dance of the Seven Veils. I think I can charm one stubborn, prideful man out of taking his wayward daughter home.”

Maxwell smiled as he watched Dorian walk into the Great Hall and looked at Josephine. Josephine looked away from him as she had her arms folded. “It’ll be alright Josie, you’ll see. You’re not going anywhere.”

Josephine slowly looked at him, “I hope your right.”

Dorian walked over to the Lord and Lady with Celeste in hand. He was quick to give them a smile. “My dear Lord and magnificent Lady, we have prepared a feast in your honor in Skyhold’s garden.”

Dorian outstretched his right arm as he led them to the door that led that way. Lord Montilyet gave an unsure look. Maxwell opened the door and they all walked out into the garden. It was beautifully decorated with Antivan garden lights strung up all above their heads. Ribbons and garland of fresh flowers decorated the gazebo. Servants and a band were dressed in Antivan attire and there was a buffet table with a wonderful spread of cakes, wine already poured into glasses, and other small appetizers that Josephine had ordered. A large table was placed with a white tablecloth and chairs were set around it. Silverware and plates were set out as well.

Maxwell gave a slight bow as he held out his right hand, “Please make yourself comfortable as we enjoy each other’s company for the afternoon.”

They all sat down at the table as the band played, “Empress of Fire” Maxwell looked at Josephine’s father determined to smooth things over. “Lord Montilyet, surely we can reach some kind of equitable agreement where Josephine can stay in Skyhold.”

Dorian gave Celeste to Josephine’s mother, “My dearest Lady would you be so kind as to hold this precious jewel for a moment, while I bring you all refreshments.”

Everyone held their breaths as Josephine’s mother took the baby and looked at her as Dorian walked away. Maxwell looked at Dorian who had a catty smile on his lips. He could see that Dorian was up to something. He then turned back to look at his daughter in her grandmother’s arms.

Josephine’s mother looked at her with tears in her eyes. “Why, Josie? How could you do this to the family? What were you thinking?”

Josephine looked at her mother disheartened, “I didn’t do it to hurt you Mama, it was an accidental night of indiscretion that shouldn’t have happened. However it did.” Josephine sighed as she looked away for a moment. “I love my baby and want to be here with her.”

The woman looked at Maxwell, “What about you? Aren’t you all ashamed for what you have done to our family? The scandal has been horrible at home! You have done nothing to make this right!”

Dorian came by with waiters who served the wine and theirs round of appetizers. He sat next to Maxwell ready to listen to the conversation.

“My Lady I do feel bad for the distress this has caused you and your family." Maxwell took a breath, "I did try to make this right with Josephine. I offered to take care of Celeste here, in Skyhold. I wanted what was best for Josie and didn’t want her life ruined by this. My life is here with the Inquisition and with Dorian. I knew you wanted Josephine to marry so, I told her not to mention this issue to you or him so there would be no shame.”

Both parents shot Josephine a cold, shocked look. “You _chose_ not marry Lord Otranto? You could have kept this a secret and we could have avoided all this shame?” her mother scolded.

Josephine hung her head, “I couldn’t marry a man I barely knew Mama. I wouldn’t have been happy and I would’ve missed my baby.”

Josephine's mother didn’t look satisfied with that answer, “You brought us shame Josephine! Everyone at home is talking about this! How you and the Inquisitor have a child together and he fought to break your betrothal and still doesn’t make you an honest woman!” she cried.

Josephine’s father looked at Maxwell, “When are you going to make her an honest woman my dear boy?”

Dorian nearly choked on his wine as he quickly brought his napkin to his lips. He looked at Maxwell as he spoke, “I can’t marry Josephine,"he told them as he looked at Dorian, "I love another. However" he looked back at the two, "I want her to stay here in Skyhold as long as she wishes. What she has here with our daughter”

Maxwell was interrupted by Yves, “That’s not good enough! For our family has suffered a huge scandal and our lively hood has suffered as a result. For our honor as well as hers, I demand you marry her and make an honest woman of her!”

Yves then looked at his daughter, “You have no idea what this has done to your Mother’s health Josephine! Your Sister and Brothers have lost their standings as well! While you have been here to play family, your real family has suffered greatly from this!”

Maxwell started to get upset, “We are a real family! Whatever you may think”

Dorian quickly put his left hand on his love’s shoulder. “What I think my dear Amatus means is that we, here together, will always continue as a family. Josephine is loved and respected here. Josephine is free to come and go as she pleases. However, she has become an important pillar in the infill-structure of our family. Also, times have changed and so, therefore, has the structure of families."

Lord Montilyet looked at his daughter then at the child his wife was holding. He looked at Maxwell again, “Why did you break my daughter’s betrothal if you have no intentions of marrying her?”

Maxwell looked at him as he sipped on his glass of wine. “I did it because Josephine didn’t want to be taken away from our child like that. She wouldn’t have been allowed to see Celeste or be a part of her life in anyway. It broke my heart to see someone I view as a Sister be heartbroken in such a way.”

Lord Montilyet looked at Maxwell as he sipped on his glass of wine, “What of your family? How have they responded to this?”

Maxwell cocked a smile, “Like they always have when I do something scandalous, with a lot of prayer.” Both Josephine’s parents gave a small chuckle. Josephine was shocked, she’d never seen her parents laugh when they were angry.

Lord Montilyet sighed in frustration, “So they are fine with this situation?”

Maxwell still kept his smile, “In a manner of speaking, I think they were shocked if anything. My father wrote that my Great Aunt screamed all around the manor that it was a divine miracle from the Maker himself that I gave them an heir.”

Josephine’s mother smiled at the baby who know was eating the main medallion of her’s necklace. “Look Yves, she’s just like Josie when she was a baby!” she giggled with delight.

Celeste giggled and cooed as she smiled and touched her grandmother’s face. Dorian looked at Maxwell with a sly smile. Josephine’s mother handed Celeste over to her husband. “Look Yves she had Josie’s chin!” Lord Montilyet looked at the baby who was giggling she grabbed her grandfather’s mustache on both ends. He yelped in shock as he gave a small chuckle.

Dorian smiled, “If you tickle her under her arms, I find that she lets go most of the time.” he said as he slicked the right side of his mustache.

Lord Montilyet tickled his granddaughter’s underarms and as Dorian said she did let go as she laughed. They both let looked at each other as they laughed. Josephine’s face became more hopeful as she watched the two.

Josephine’s mother looked at Maxwell, “Would you let the baby come live with us along with Josie?”

Maxwell’s body instantly tensed, “No!” he snapped.

Lord Montilyet looked at him, “Why not? If Josephine can come and go as she pleases why can’t she take the baby? She is her mother after all!”

Josephine looked at her father, “Because Dorian has adopted her. I gave up my rights to her shortly after she was born and he became her legal guardian or father if you wish to regard him as such. They let me stay with her as a courtesy.”

Josephine’s Mother looked at her heartbroken. “Have you done nothing right in this situation Josie? Throwing away marriages, disgracing your family and now not having any rights to your own Daughter!”

Josephine’s father sat back as he looked at his daughter and gently rubbing the baby’s back. Maxwell could see the wheels in his head turning. 

Maxwell looked at them both as he held up his left hand across Josephine’s chest. “Josephine may not have any rights to Celeste but that’s not how Dorian and I see things. Josephine is Celeste’s mother and should be in her life if she wants it.” Maxwell looked at Dorian who closed his eyes as he gave a nod.

Maxwell looked back at them, “And if you want it too.”

Both looked at each other stunned, “You would let us be a part of our granddaughter’s life?” asked Josephine’s mother stunned.

Josephine gave her mother a disgruntled look, “Of course Mother, he’s the Inquisitor not a barbarian!”

Josephine's father gave her a look that told her she went over the line. He then looked at Maxwell firmly, “We could take our case to the Divine and have her ruling on the matter! Fight for our rights to take our granddaughter from you.”

Maxwell gave him an equally hard look, “You could but the Divine was once my spymaster and a personal friend of mine, so I doubt her judgement will be bias on the matter!”

Josephine’s father looked at his daughter, “Well Josephine, you got yourself in this mess. How do you see yourself getting yourself out of it?” he asked.

Josephine looked at her father, “I want to stay here Papa with my baby and with my friends. I believe, I can do good here for the Inquisition. I would like you and Mama to accept the situation and Celeste.”

Josephine could see her father wasn’t satisfied, his eyes narrowed at Maxwell. “How do you plan to make this right with my family if you refuse to marry my daughter?”

Maxwell looked at him, “By any means necessary.” He looked at Josephine, “If I was to marry any woman in all of Thedas, it would be your daughter. However, my heart belongs to another.” Maxwell looked at her parents, “The Inquisition has lots of resources at its disposal and that largely due to your daughter. Before leaving here tonight, talk to Josephine on what needs fixing for your family’s reputation and for your businesses. I will then do everything in my power to make sure everything is done to repair or settle all matters. Does that sound agreeable?”

Both Josephine’s parents looked at each other and her father looked at him sternly. “I agree, however if this cannot be fixed and anymore distress is caused to my family over this than I will be back to yank daughter back home! Is that understood young man?”

Maxwell stood up and held out his left hand with a smile, “You have a deal my Lord.” Josephine’s father stood up and they both shook hands.

The rest of the afternoon was filled with delight, food, drink and laughter. When it was time for Josephine’s parents to leave, everyone hugged each other. Josephine’s mother kissed her daughter’s forehead. “I hope you will be happy with life you have chosen my darling.”

Josephine smiled, “I am Mama, I have regretted nothing.”

Josephine’s father looked at his daughter, “I have given you the list you need yes?”

Josephine smiled, “Yes Papa, I will see to everything first thing in the morning.”

Her father gave a nod, he then looked at Maxwell “Inquisitor, I have something for you.”

Maxwell smiled as he saw Lord Montilyet holding up a small envelope “I think you can call me Max, we are family after all.”

Lord Montilyet smiled as Maxwell took the note from him, “Yes, well this is from your father. He thought you should know something before you got married.”

Maxwell looked at him curiously, “Oh? What is it?”

The Lord shook his head, “I have no idea, he sent it to me shortly before we left to meet you. I hope whatever it contains, may it find you well.” He then took his wife by the arm and the descended down the stairs for their carriage. Maxwell looked at the note as Josephine waved her parents good-bye.

Dorian watched Maxwell open the envelope and read the letter as he held the baby. Suddenly Maxwell’s eyes rolled back and he passed out. Josephine grabbed the letter as it flowed down in the air. Dorian’s grew wide, “AMATUS!” he knelt down as he handed Cullen the baby. He then gently patted Maxwell’s face trying to revive him.

Cullen looked down at Maxwell, “Maker, is he alright? What happened?”

Josephine looked at Dorian, “Dorian, you might want to read this!”

Dorian looked at Josephine slightly distraught that she wanted him to read something when his love was on the floor unconscious.

Dorian could see the look in Josephine’s eye and he stood up and took the letter. He read it and looked at her, “Did you know about this?” she questioned.

Dorian looked at her sideways, “Of course I did but I assumed he knew as well.”

Josephine looked at Maxwell, “Well that doesn’t appear to be the case. You better clarify things when he wakes up.”

Cullen gave the baby back to Dorian, “I will have a few men pick him up and take him to his quarters. You two can discuss things there.” He then looked at Dorian, “And Maker help me, don’t tell me anything about any of this. The little I know the better!”


	10. New Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxwell learns unsettling news of his and Dorian's family heritage. Dorian receives a letter from his father asking for another chance and to attend the wedding. Maxwell and Dorian head to the Winter Palace to finalize the wedding plans.

When Maxwell woke up he was in his room on his bed. Dorian was sitting next to him with a smile, “Silly Amatus fainting over a letter.”

Maxwell looked at Dorian who put a compress on his head. “It wasn’t just _any_ letter Dorian!” Maxwell held the compress on his head.

Dorian smiled, “Ah yes, the fact that we are actually related! I read the letter while you were napping.”

Maxwell looked at Dorian sideways, “You don’t find it disturbing that all this time we have been related and all the things that I did, you did and we did together…” Maxwell started to feel dizzy again, this was too much.

Dorian just smiled, “Amatus you need to relax, it’s not like we are first cousins or anything. You’re a Trevelyan and somewhere in dank nethers of my family tree, is also a Trevelyan.”

Maxwell looked at him shocked grabbing the compress off his head. “You knew?”

Dorian caressed Maxwell’s face, “Bloodlines are serious business in Tevinter. You’re taught lessons and tested by strict nannies.”

Maxwell kept a serious face on as he was now fighting off a migraine. “I rather we weren’t related. Now it’s made things rather awkward.”

Dorian gave Maxwell a catty smile, “Oh Amatus, come now there was a reason I knew there was a reason we looked so much alike. It counts for your good taste in men!” Dorian teased.

“It’s not funny Dorian!” Maxwell snapped.

Dorian gave a chuckle, “Come on Amatus, it is a little bit if you think about it. It depends on which branch you come from! Never the less I think we’re good to go by at least three ages!”

Maxwell just laid back putting his compress over his eyes which made Dorian smile. “I wonder if this Trevelyan on your side was the one who traveled to Ostwick to establish the branch? We are talking long ago of course.”

Maxwell turned his head and grabbed the compress off his eyes. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Dorian shook his head, “I assumed you knew! It is your family tree too after all!”

Maxwell looked sighed, “I’m not entirely sure why my father needed me to read the letter now.”

Dorian sighed as he threw the compress across the room with a smile. “I expect to get back at you for causing all this grievance for him and Josie’s family. To cause a rift between you and I as it were.”

Maxwell got up as he took off his jacket tossing it on the loveseat. He shook his head in and attempt to get the knowledge out of his mind. “I still find it rather disturbing that I have been sleeping with a relative no matter how distant Dorian.”

Dorian got up and walked over to him, “Amatus, royal nobility have done that for years to preserve their standing and their bloodlines. And believe me it wasn’t cousins three ages back, no. More like first cousins or actual siblings.”

Dorian gave a look of concern, “Don’t tell me you’re getting cold feet on me now. After everything we’ve been through that now a letter and news of bloodlines is actually what undoes us.” Maxwell was sitting down taking off his boots as he looked up at Dorian **.**

Maxwell stood up and smiled, “No Dorian that’s not what it means.” He shook his head as he scratched it, “I’m sorry, it’s just weird and I’m handling it weird.”

Dorian smiled relieved to hear those words as he approached his love. His fingers gently touched Maxwell’s skin as he pulled him in for a kiss. Maxwell was slow as Dorian brought him in closer. The two walked around as their hands felt each other. Maxwell tore open Dorian jacket and tossed it aside, Dorian’s butt bumped into Maxwell’s desk.

Dorian shifted so that he could move away from the desk and then rolled tilled they bumped into the chair. Dorian had to lift one of his legs to balance on the arm of the chair while his eyes watched Maxwell's eyes taking in the sight of him spread his legs. Then Dorian was taking Maxwell’s fingers into his mouth, sucking on them while making obscene noises, especially when Maxwell’s other hand slipped inside his own pants to grip his dick to stroke it slowly. Slowly Dorian trialed his Amatus’ damp fingers down his body and was soon having him fucking him with his fingers, moaning Maxwell's name as he did so, bringing forth low growls from his Amatus.

Maxwell couldn't take it anymore. He needed Dorian and he needed him now. He lunged forward to take that mouth that teased him so and dominated their kiss his tongue plunging into tasting Dorian. Dorian pulled back after a battle of tongues and then he was falling to his knees dragging Maxwell's pants with him and taking his dick into his mouth with ease. Maxwell’s his fingers clenched into Dorian's hair as he thrusted shallowly inside the Dorian’s mouth.

Maxwell felt himself draw close, too close and he didn't want it to end this way. He pulled on Dorian's hair making the man gasp in surprise at the rough gesture. It didn't last long as Maxwell was pulling him up and shoving him face first against the back of his chair so Dorian was forced to kneel on the cushion. Maxwell grabbed Dorian’s hips and now that his cock was dripping with his pre-cum and Dorian's spit, he slid carefully inside the male despite his desperation. He never wanted to hurt Dorian.

Dorian threw his head back to rest on Maxwell's shoulder. “Kaffas, Amatus. It feels so good!” Dorian moaned into his ear and that set Maxwell off. He was pulling out and shoving back in so hard that they both saw stars. Dorian was now leaning forward gripping the back of the chair for dear life and Maxwell fucked him thoroughly.

Maxwell slipped his hand around so that he could stroke Dorian, his lips finding the Dorian’s neck before he sank his teeth in and sucking a bruise into his skin. Maxwell then noticed that Dorian was crying out his name and then he felt hot spurts in his hand and felt the clenching of Dorian around his cock. With a choked off sob Maxwell came deep inside Dorian.

After the two sat in the chair together. A naked Dorian sitting in an equally naked Maxwell's lap as they recovered from that round of passionate love making. Maxwell’s left arm was wrapped around Dorian and holding Dorian’s right hand.

Dorian looked back at Maxwell, “I think you fucked me so hard both our ancestors felt it Amatus.”

Maxwell shook his head, “Please don’t say that Dorian. I’m trying to push it out of my mind.”

The two then heard footsteps race up the stairs and they saw Josephine. “Maxwell I have wonderful news!”

Josephine then was horrified to notice the two naked sitting behind the desk. She turned horribly red and nearly fell down the stairs as she turned around covering her face. Both men laughed as Maxwell got up forcing Dorian to get up. He put on his pants as he put his left hand on Josephine’s back. She took a peek out of the fingers of her right hand. She noticed he was dressed and removed her hands from her face.

Josephine showed Maxwell a letter in her right hand. “I just got this letter from the Empress Celene herself! Read it!”

Maxwell could see the excitement on her face as she handed it to him. Maxwell opened the letter and read it. He looked at Dorian shocked, “The Empress wants us to get married at the Winter Palace! She says it will all be arranged, decorations, food, everything all we have to do is show up!”

Dorian jumped over the desk and raced over to Maxwell in excitement and shock. “What!”

Josephine turned her head as she turned her head, putting her right hand over mouth. Dorian read the letter for himself and looked at his love with the biggest smile on his face. “I can’t believe this Amatus! This unbelievable!” Dorian began to jump up and down as he grabbed Maxwell by the arms moving around in a circle.

Maxwell smiled as he gave Dorian his pants, “Maker’s Breath Dorian put on some pants so you can stop embarrassing Josie!”

Dorian snatched his pants and put them on as fast as he could as he looked at Maxwell. “I can’t believe this? What would prompt such a woman do this?”

Maxwell tapped Josephine on the back signaling it was safe to turn around.

Josephine looked at Dorian, “I received a second note along with this one. It states that when the Empress heard you two were to be married she wanted to help you, because you helped her reconcile with Briala. The two are happier than ever and they owe it to you Maxwell. It is there way of thanking you.”

Maxwell chuckled as he folded his arms looking at Dorian. “I guess love really do triumphs over all! I’m touched she wants to do this for Dorian and me.” He looked at Josephine, “Write to her saying we accept her generous offer and will be departing shortly for the Winter Palace.”

Josephine nodded, “Yes, I will do that immediately.”

Josephine then headed down the stairs as Maxwell and Dorian smiled at each other and kissed. Maxwell hugged Dorian spinning him around as they both laughed.

**************************************************

After a few weeks Maxwell and Dorian were making plans to set out for the Winter Palace with Celeste in tow. Maxwell wanted to get everything on Josephine’s father’s list done before any thought of the Winter Palace and the wedding was to start. Maxwell was in their room going over some paperwork at his desk.

Maxwell opened a letter addressed to him, “Dorian” he called out.

Dorian was busy packing their bags, he turned his head. “Hmmm?”

Maxwell looked up at him, “You need to read this!”

Dorian turned his head and walked over, “Oh? What is it?” he asked curiously.

Maxwell gave Dorian a concerned look, “It’s from your father.”

Dorian stopped giving his love a curious but contemptable look. He slowly took the letter form Maxwell and read it. Maxwell put his head on his interlocked fingers as he waited for Dorian’s reaction.

Dorian looked up at Maxwell shocked and disgusted, “He wants to come to the wedding! He wants to come to the wedding and meet Celeste! What kind of?” Dorian’s face turned red as he fought to find the word to express his outrage.

Maxwell got up from his seat, “I think he wants to try and be in your life Dorian. He tried to make amends the last time you saw him Dorian.”

Dorian shook his head as he walked back to the bed, “I don’t know if I can look at him again. I don’t know if I want Celeste around my parents and getting a taste of what it was like to grow up in that cold, perfection seeking house. If you don’t do what you are expected to do then you are a disgrace.” Maxwell could still hear the pain in Dorian’s voice. He put his arms around Dorian’s waist and kissed his left shoulder.

Maxwell put his forehead on Dorian’s shoulder, “Maybe we can arrange a meeting and see if we can work something out.”

Dorian’s eyes became glassy, “We owe it to Celeste to” said Maxwell as Dorian nodded. “Yes, I know Amatus. I know.”

Dorian turned his head to look at him, “Do talk to your family? Have you decided if they are coming to the wedding?”

Maxwell nodded, “Yes, my father and I write letters to each other from time to time. He does ask about Celeste and our plans for her future. He wants to come to the wedding to meet you and her finally.”

Dorian shook his head as he flipped a shirt into a bag, frustrated that Maxwell’s family seemed to be getting along but his seemed to be stalled. He still refused to talk to his father and he had never communicated to his mother. She remained mortified about everything that had happened of Dorian’s refusal to marry the girl that was picked for him. He did get only one letter from her and he never shared its contents with Maxwell.

Dorian looked back and saw Maxwell’s back facing him as he was going over notes. “Send word to my Father that I will meet him back in Redcliffe.” He said a loud shaking his head. “Though I don’t know what good it will do.”

****************************************************************

Two weeks later, Dorian and Maxwell went into the Gull and Lantern in Redcliffe. Dorian looked around and saw his father.

Dorian took a heavy sigh, “I received your letter about wanting to come to the wedding. I can’t believe after everything you want to come.” Dorian gave his father a suspicious look, “Why?”

Maxwell looked at Halward, “I wanted to see my Son marry the man he loves.”

Halward looked at Maxwell, “I did not get to speak to you last time Inquisitor. I did not know my Son’s feelings for you.”

Maxwell gave Halward a hard look, “You did not deserve to know. What you tried to Dorian was inexcusable!”

Halward sighed nodding, “Very true Inquisitor and that is something I must live with. I want to start over be a part of both your lives and my granddaughter’s as well.”

Dorian gave his father a nasty look, “How do you know about her? I never sent you any word about her!” he snapped.

Halward looked at his Son, he knew he deserved his anger. He looked at Dorian as he sighed, “You are not the only person in Skyhold who comes from Tevinter, my son."

Dorian gave him a suspicious look, "So, what? You paid someone to keep tabs on me? Why? So you could try and find a way to get me to come home?"

Dorian's father sadly shook his head, "No. I paid no one, Dorian, but information gets passed to me nonetheless."

Dorian walked up to him tossing up his arms, “What if I do let you meet her? Get to know her, how do I know you won’t try to change her to be acceptable?”

Halward looked at his son disheartened feeling like he wasn’t making any progress. Maxwell saw it, “Dorian, let’s give him a chance.”

Dorian turned his head back looking at Maxwell, “Do you think we can trust him? Especially with Celeste?”

Maxwell looked at his soon to be Father-in-law he walked up to him as looked at Dorian. “You have my blessing to see Celeste and to be a part of our lives but first there is something I have to say to you. Something I have been wanting to say for a very long time.” said Maxwell as he cocked his head to the right.

Halward held one hand over the other in front of him, “Of course Inquisitor.” Maxwell slugged Halward in the jaw causing him to fall to the floor.

Dorian’s eyes nearly rolled out of their sockets. “Amatus! What did you do?” he questioned stunned.

Maxwell looked at Dorian over his left shoulder. “Why don’t you wait for me outside love? I want to talk to your father alone.”

Dorian looked at his father who was now starting to sit up as he held his jaw with his right hand. He gave Maxwell a soured look as he rose to his feet. “This is not a good way to have a favorable start young man.”

Maxwell slowly walked up to Halward as Dorian left the tavern with a smile on his lips.

********************************************************

Back at Skyhold Maxwell found Dorian in the Library looking out the window. “There you are, I wondered where you had gone. You were quiet the whole way back.”

Dorian turned around with a smile on his lips, “I can’t believe you hit my father, you actually hit the man.” Dorian shook his head as the fingers of his right hand touched his forehead. “I don’t think I have ever been so entertained in all my life Amatus. What in Andraste’s name possessed you to?”

Maxwell looked at Dorian relieved that he wasn’t angry with him. “I told you I’d have a talk with him about what he tried to do to you. I meant it.”

Maxwell pulled Dorian in by the waist with his right hand drawing him close. “I told him if he ever tried such a thing again, I’d make tranquility look like a mercy. So for him not to waste this chance he has to make amends with you and to get to know his granddaughter.”

Dorian forehead snuggled into Maxwell’s neck as he began to kiss it “Oh Amatus, the things you say.”

Dorian now knew he had someone he had someone who cared enough to stand up for him against his father. As he thought about it, it brought tears to his eyes. Maxwell smiled at him as he held his love’s face his hands and wiped away his tears with his thumbs. The two began to kiss each other that would’ve shamed the Maker himself.

*******************************************************

Not long after Dorian and Maxwell rode out to the Winter Palace with Josephine riding in a carriage with Celeste as Dorian and Maxwell rode on horses with Cullen and a small accompaniment of their soldiers.

Maxwell moved his horse up to Dorian who seemed to be day dreaming. “You know we haven’t discussed how we are going to make the traveling arrangements work.”

Dorian looked at Maxwell, “I knew this conversation would come up soon or later.”

Maxwell looked at Dorian concerned, “Don’t look at me that way Amatus, it’s just not a fun subject for me is all. Nothing to worry about, how do you want to hand this?”

Maxwell sighed, “Well I wasn’t exactly sure, I have to handle my affairs in Skyhold but you have to handle things in Tevinter.”

Maxwell looked at head of him for a few moments as he thought about things. He looked at Dorian out of the corner of his right eye. “Would traveling from place to place about every six months be asking too much?” he questioned.

Dorian looked at him as he thought about it, “How would you cover your affairs while you are in Tevinter?”

Maxwell looked at him with a smile, “We could have Josephine come with us. As Ambassador she can help me with all the duties in Tevinter as she would in Skyhold.”

Dorian realized that made since that way she could remain in Celeste’s life also. Dorian nodded “I don’t know what my affairs will entail Amatus as I am sure you don’t know what will happen with yours so, I am sure we may be delayed into staying in either location at times. Would that be acceptable?”

Maxwell smiled, “Of course Dorian, its part of life and compromise. I’m sure there are other things that will come up that we will have to work out also but we will can work them out as they come up.”

Dorian smiled at his love sweetly, “You know Amatus, you are almost too good to be true.”

Maxwell smiled as he reached out for Dorian’s hand and took it gently from his lap. They then rode to Halamshiral.

When they got there, there was an honor guard waiting for them. As they rode up to the steps Empress Celene was waiting for them. Maxwell and Dorian got off their horses and walked up the steps. “Inquisitor and Misuser Pavus a pleasure to see you both again.”

Both men bowed in front of the Empress as Josephine got out of the carriage with the baby. She made sure not to interrupt anything that was being said.

“You are too kind you’re Imperial Majesty. We are humbled by your generosity of allowing our event to be held in the halls of your palace.” Said Maxwell.

Celene smiled, “You flatter me Inquisitor, please rest now from your journey. We shall speak later of the arrangements in the coming days.”

The Empress then lowered her head as she left leaving the men bowing before her. Servants escorted Maxwell and Dorian to their suite and Josephine to hers. They were next to each other, with a crib in Maxwell and Dorian’s.

As the days wore on Dorian and Maxwell settled in. Josephine helped Dorian with the planning of the wedding and to smooth things over with the servants. Dorian’s constant seeking perfection was irritating the Decorator and causing fights between the two. Josephine wanted the Inquisition’s relations with Orlais to say positively intact. Finally she got the two to separate and to take a break.

Dorian decided to back to his room and was sitting at a desk at the lower level of his room. He was going over several papers as he ran his fingers through his hair. Maxwell had finished putting Celeste down for her nap as he turned to see Dorian looking rather agitated.

Maxwell smiled, “I thought I was the only one who was supposed to look like that when going through paperwork.”

Dorian looked at his love showing by the look in his face that he didn’t find it funny. Maxwell shook his head. “What is troubling you so much?”

Dorian continued to look at the papers, “The wedding, finalizing the plans with Celene’s decorators and caterers! I want everything ready and perfect for tomorrow!”

Maxwell took the papers from Dorian as he sat on the edge of the edge of the desk. “Dorian it will be. Relax.”

Dorian looked at Maxwell, “How can you remain so calm Amatus? I’m an absolute mess!”

Maxwell took Dorian’s left hand and kissed it. “Because I have never been so sure of anything in all my life!”

Dorian picked up the papers and looked at them but Maxwell took them from him. He gave Dorian a gentle but serious look. “Dorian, the Empress has offered to handle everything so we can enjoy each other.”

Dorian shook his head as he folded his hands across the desk, “I know but I would like some say over what happens. It is my wedding after all.”

Maxwell smiled, “Why don’t you supervise but still let them handle things. This is supposed to be a relaxing time before the wedding after all.”

Dorian nodded, “Yes, I know Amatus. I will take that into consideration.”

Maxwell took Dorian by the hand as he pulled him up and walked him to the bed. He pushed Dorian onto the bed and leaned over him with his hands on either side of him. “You need to relax Dorian! This is supposed to be relaxing.” he told him as he nipped at his lips and cheeks.

Dorian gave a smiled as his right hand held onto the back of Maxwell’s hair. As they kissed with Maxwell making Dorian leaning back into the bed. Maxwell then then opened Dorian’s pants, withdrawing his flaccid cock.

“Amatus,” Dorian whispered. “I have to...”

Maxwell captured Dorian’s hands again, pinning them to the bed, as he leaned forward. Dorian made a strangled noise of protest as Maxwell’s tongue darted out and began to expertly tease him. It wasn’t a real protest and Maxwell knew it. As Maxwell took him into his mouth, Dorian gave up all pretense of resistance. Slumping his head back against the bed, his arms went limp, and his breath hitched in his throat as Maxwell licked and sucked him to life.

Maker, it felt as good as Max took Dorian in hand. Better, even, as Maxwell seemed particularly determined to please him, throwing himself into the act, and moaning salaciously around Dorian’s cock. Maxwell emitted a particularly loud moan as Dorian’s hands settled on Maxwell’s head, fingers threading into Maxwell’s long hair.

The sensations were so overwhelming that Dorian almost didn’t notice when someone came into their room, saw them, then stopped mortified.

The Decorator.

Briefly, Dorian’s eyes met hers. Dorian was suddenly all too aware of how wanton they looked – Maxwell on his knees, head bobbing vigorously over Dorian’s crotch – and the lusty muffled noises that Maxwell was still making as he enthusiastically devoured Dorian. The poor woman looked surprised to say the least. Then his expression became knowing. Dorian smiled as he saw the poor woman turning red. She finally was able find the strength in her legs to slowly back away and leave the room.

Dorian then turned his head back to look at his Amatus and the task at hand. He wasn’t going to last much longer. As his breathing became ragged, Maxwell latched onto Dorian’s hips, as the bucking made Maxwell’s head go forward and to start sucking harder. Dorian bit back his cries as he shuddered his release, Maxwell swallowed every drop of it.

It took a moment for Dorian to catch his breath. Maker, it had felt so good, he glanced down at Maxwell, still on his knees. Reaching for him, Dorian pulled the man back up to him and kissed him.

Maxwell met Dorian’s eyes, “Okay Amatus, now I’m relaxed.” he breathed with a smile.

Maxwell laughed as he looked at him, “Good, now we have to meet the Decorator and discuss the location we want to have the ceremony to take place.”

Dorian’s eyes got wide, “Ah, why don’t you meet her Amatus. I trust you.”

Maxwell looked at Dorian surprised, “Really? You’re relaxed that much now?”

Dorian gave a sly smile, “What can I say Amatus, you have talents in relaxation that not even you know about sometimes. I will stay here and watch over the baby.”

Maxwell gave Dorian a suspicious look as Dorian wiggled his right index finger at him. "Don’t look at me like that Amatus, it will be held in the ballroom on the landing of the stairs that faces the balcony. The guests will be seated below the steps on the dance floor itself. So all that’s left is guests seating and music. I think since you are the Inquisitor you can handle that.”

Maxwell got off the bed and adjusted his erection in his pants to be less obvious as he groaned. “When I’m done. I’m coming back and taking care of some other pressing business with you Dorian.”

Dorian groaned as he with a smile as he stood up, rubbing his love’s swollen groin. “I will be waiting Amatus.” Dorian moaned into Maxwell’s ear.

Maxwell kissed his love and walked off to meet the Decorator. The poor woman blushed the whole time that she and Maxwell handled the affairs of the Ballroom. Maxwell had no idea why the woman was blushing so horribly except that maybe she was nervous to meet him. Josephine helped Maxwell make some of the diplomatic seating decisions, so not to start any unintentional wars.

Maxwell marveled at the flowers and the garlands wrapped around the pillars. Ribbons and draperies cascaded around the ceiling and the balcony doors. Dorian made sure they were in their favorite colors Dorian’s a deep rich purple and Maxwell a deep lush blue. The two colors complemented each other and made the other pop. Seats were being prepared on the dance floor and being made divided into two sides. Both made an aisle that lead to the stair way to the doors of the vestibule.

When it was all done it was hours, and Maxwell was tired. When he got to his room Dorian and the baby were sleeping on the bed. Maxwell smiled as he took off his shirt and pants. He put on his sleep pants on. He laid next to Dorian who had the baby sleeping on his bare chest. His arms wrapped around her as his hair was tousled about. He had his sleeping pants on as his feet were crossed. Celeste had a few fingers in her mouth as she slept on her stomach. She was in her nightdress with some hair in her eyes. Maxwell smiled as he hoped his life would never change. He couldn’t picture his life without either one and tomorrow he was going to marry the man he loved and forever completing his family.

***************************************************************

When morning came Maxwell was on his stomach snuggled up with his pillow. His hands under the pillow as he felt the sun starting to warm his face. He opened his eyes and he slowly opened his eyes. He put his left hand over his eyes to shut out the sun. He groaned as he turned onto his back. Maxwell lowered his hand when he felt two tiny hands hit his chest and a squeal. He turned his head slightly to the left and opened his eyes.

Maxwell's left hand rubbing Celeste’s back, “Good morning Sweetheart.” Celeste thumped onto her butt as she clapped. Maxwell lifted her up over his face as she giggled. He moved her side to side, “Who is my Princess?” he giggled along with her “Who is the Daddy’s girl who will kill all the bad Templars?”

Maxwell noticed something as she giggled. He sat up sitting her down in the middle of his crossed legs. He put his right index finger in her mouth till he found it. A tooth, he smiled as he tilted her head up to get a better look at it. It was the bottom front left tooth and it broke Celeste's gum.

Dorian walked in with a bowl of cut up fruit, “Ah, you’re up. I went to get some breakfast for Celeste.”

Maxwell looked at Dorian with a smile, “Did you see that Celeste got her first tooth?”

Dorian smiled, “Yes, last night she was crying horribly till it came through. We were horribly tired, sorry I didn’t wait up for you.”

Maxwell smiled as he gave a small chuckle, “It’s okay, I wasn’t in the mood once I had a talk with the decorator.”

Dorian’s face showed a small amount of amusement. “Really? What did she say?” he asked as he frosted a peach slice.

“Oh, I don’t know. Something about walking in on us and you giving her a very catty smile.” he told Dorian, as he took the peach slice and gave it to Celeste. She happily took it and started to suck on it.

Maxwell smiled cocking his head to the right, “Is that why you sent me to see the Decorator instead of going yourself, because of her walking in on us?” Dorian smiled while scrunching his nose.

Dorian wove his right hand, “Please Amatus, if I did that with everyone who walked in on me while I was enjoying myself. I wouldn’t be getting out much.”

Maxwell gave him a suspicious look, “Really now?”

Dorian smiled, “Please Amatus, I was quite the adventurer before I met you.”

Maxwell smiled as he shook his head looking at the baby. “So how did you calm her?”

Dorian looked at him as he sat on the bed, “I mildly frosted her gums.”

Maxwell nodded he had to keep that in mind for when it was his turn with Celeste. “We better start getting ready for our big day.”

Dorian smiled as he rolled onto his right side. His left hand touching Maxwell’s thigh as he smiled. “Hold on Amatus, let our little jewel have breakfast first.”

Maxwell smiled as he watched his Daughter suck on the juice and the slice slowly disappearing as she ate it the best she could. They both knew she was going to need a bath when she was done. Celeste was making the happiest noises as she ravished the slice.

“Just think Dorian, Celeste gets to see us get married in a few hours. That both her fathers will be together forever.”

Dorian smiled as he kissed the back of Maxwell’s left arm. “I doubt she’ll know what’s going on. For all we know she thinks you’re helping me stand up straight. We both know there were a few nights like that before.” Dorian laughed.

Maxwell gave Dorian a rather cross look, seeing he might have stepped over a line.

Dorian smiled, “I know Amatus, I know. I’m excited for her and us too.”

*************************************************************************

Hours later, guests had filled the ballroom as they things were getting ready. Dorian was on the landing with one of the Empress’s Revered Mothers. He was standing on the left side. He was dressed in the same outfit as he wore the first time he visited Halamshiral with Maxwell when they saved the Empress. He noticed his father in the front row and as he expected his Mother wasn’t there. He didn’t expect her to be either.

Maxwell’s family was on the other side. Dorian locked eyes with Maxwell’s father. The man was gorgeous. He looked exactly like he Amatus but older, more distinguished. His hair was black like Maxwell’s but tied back. He had a beard both his hair and beard had strands of white that made Dorian drool. His eyes were very intense and his skin a dusky brown. Dorian noticed other members of the family but he didn’t really care who they were. He guessed the older woman sitting next to his father was Maxwell’s great aunt.

Music filled the air as Josephine walked down the aisle with Celeste. She helped hold a tiny basket of flowers. She was dressed in an indigo dress with flowers in her hair. Flower pedals fell as Maxwell followed not far behind them. The Empress was dressed in a pure white gown and stood above the landing with Briala who also was dressed in white. Josephine sat in an open chair next to Halward. Halward looked at Celeste who turned her head at him. Dorian could see for a moment his father had tears in his eyes.

Dorian's attention then fell on Maxwell who walked up the stairs to meet him on right. The two faced each other as they held each other’s hands. Both men weren’t wearing their gloves as they wanted to feel each other’s touch throughout the ceremony. Dorian’s engagement ring was taken off as Maxwell wanted to add diamonds to his ring.

The Revered Mother looked out onto the crowd all of their friends from the Inquisition was there in attendance. Her hands held out above their heads, “We are gathered here in this blessed place, in the eyes of the Maker to witness the joining of two hearts.”

Dorian’s hands began to sweat as they slightly trembled in Maxwell’s hands. His hands steadied Dorian’s as they both looked deeply into each other’s eyes. Dorian could clearly see that Maxwell meant what he said, he wasn’t nervous. He was completely calm and his hands were warm as thumbs rubbed the top of Dorian’s as the Revered Mother talked about the Maker and Holy Andraste. They seemed and it was quite clear to all those around that they were in their own world. They didn’t anything or anyone around them.

It wasn’t till the Revered Mother looked at the two and spoke to Maxwell, “Do you Maxwell Trevelyan, Inquisitor of the Inquisition take Dorian Pavus to be lawful husband in the sight of the Maker?”

Maxwell smiled sweetly, “I do now and for all the days of my life.”

The Revered Mother looked at Dorian, “And do you Dorian Pavus, take Maxwell to be your lawful husband in the sight of the Maker?”

Dorian’s eyes became glassy as he felt a huge lump in his throat. Dorian practiced the words hundreds of times in his head. He knew them, he wanted to say them. He nodded as he fought to say the words as he laughed. “Maker, I’m terrible at weddings! Even mine!” he said in jest.

Everyone gave a laugh as Dorian looked Maxwell in the eyes with a smile. “I do” he finally go out with tears pouring down his cheeks.

The Revered Mother looked at them with a smile, “We will exchange rings to seal your love and promise to each other.”

Maxwell looked behind him to where Cullen was behind him. Cullen handed Maxwell, Dorian’s engagement and now wedding ring. Dorian looked behind him and Bull gave Dorian, Maxwell’s ring. It was made of Nevarrite and Ice Dragon bone that he had saved from when they took one the Ice Dragon from the Frost Basin when they fought the Jaws of Hakkon. Dorian had Blue Sapphires laid into the band as well.

Maxwell slipped Dorian’s band on first, “I promise onto the Maker and Holy Andraste herself to love and honor this man for the rest of the days of my life.”

Dorian took Maxwell’s left hand and gently slid the ring on his finger. Dorian still hand tears in his eyes as he spoke. “I promise onto the Maker and Holy Andraste herself to love and honor this man for the rest of the days of my life.”

Maxwell took Dorian’s face into his hands with his thumbs wiping away Dorian’s tears. Maxwell then slowly but passionately kissed his now husband with all he had.

Dorian wrapped his hands his husband leaving nothing more for the Revered Mother to say but, “I know pronounce you married.”

Everyone clapped as the Empress rose her hands “Everyone please enjoy the festivities of song, food and dance. Please enjoy yourselves!”

Maxwell and Dorian were the first to dance which was half of the time kissing. Josephine was quite busy talking to Celeste’s Grandfathers who lavished attention of the baby. They wanted to know everything about her and when they could have her visit them so they could spoil her. Josephine told them she would have to discuss it with Maxwell and Dorian who were busy at the moment.

It wasn’t until late evening that Maxwell was able to get away for a moment. He was looking out over the landscape on one of the balcony. Dorian watched him from the balcony’s entry way. He looked to right as he saw his father holding Celeste with Josephine talking to him. He’d never seen his father so happy. He looked like he was practically about to explode. He’d never seen his father in such a state before.

Dorian walked out looking at Maxwell. “There you Amatus, hiding away from our fathers how dare you!” Dorian teased.

Maxwell straightened as Dorian leaned against the railing. “I just needed a moment Dorian, sorry.”

Dorian gave a sound of his voice that dismissed Maxwell’s apology as he waved his right hand. “Don’t worry about it Amatus. I rather enjoy talking to your father. He is quite handsome you know! Now I have an idea what you will look like as you age.”

Maxwell smiled out of the corner of his right side of his mouth. “Do I have to worry about a replacement so soon?”

Dorian looked at him, “Never Amatus, I only have eyes for you. Though it is nice to see how regal you’ll be when you get to that age.”

Maxwell gave a small laugh as he looked down, “Really now?” he looked at Dorian, “Have our families met yet?”

Dorian gave a nod, “Yes, and they are swamping Josephine with requests to have Celeste visit them, never mind us.” Dorian smiled, “My father is about to burst from pride he’s fawning so much over her.”

Maxwell looked back at the party, “I guess we should get back then?”

Dorian smiled holding out his left hand, “Why don’t I whisk you away where we can do something more fun? It is our wedding night after all.”

Maxwell looked at Dorian slightly stunned though not really that Dorian rather go off and fool around than tend to his own guests. Maxwell took Dorian’s hand and they silently left without anyone noticing.

When they got back to their room Dorian closed this time. Maxwell pinned him against the door as kissed him. A little thrill rippled through Dorian’s body. Suddenly he was acutely aware of Maxwell’s erection, currently pressing against Dorian’s thigh. “I... yes. I’d like that inside me…immediately.”

Their bodies came together. Limbs entwined, hands exploring, as Maxwell kissed him – hot, sweet, deep kisses that made Dorian’s breath catch again in his throat. Dorian captured his Husband's lips as he saddled Maxwell's lap. Maxwell laid backward on the bed as he held Dorian's hips. "You look rather fetching Amatus!" 

Maxwell laughed as he slightly bucked his hips, "Do I now?"

Dorian's hands threaded though Maxwell's. He body leaning forward to capture Maxwell's lips with his own. Once their lips parted, Maxwell could feel Dorian's breath tickle his lips.

Dorian consumed Maxwell's lips once more, the weight of Dorian's body pressed his husband further into the bed. Dorian's pelvis made a slight thrust, caressing Maxwell's cock, causing it to twitch. As their lips consumed and worked to dominate the other. Both felt their skin tingle as a flicker of warmth penetrated their bellies. Maxwell's fingers raked against Dorian's back, his cheeks flushed. Maxwell rolled Dorian onto his back, the two fought to rip off the others clothes. When Dorian's chest was exposed Maxwell kissed one of Dorian's right pectoral muscle, then the left. 

Dorian felt himself being rolled onto his back as he felt Maxwell's tongue lightly caress his skin of his neck which caused Dorian to lower his head back as he closed his eyes. 

  
"My Amatus", Dorian whispered gently, his fingertips caressed the sides of Maxwell's face. Maxwell slowly moved backward as his lips gently kissed and caressed the delicate parts of Dorian's skin. Dorian shuttered as Maxwell's lips softly tickled his pelvis. Maxwell's fingers dug into Dorian's pants as he pulled them down. His tongue gently moved down his hardening cock and balls causing Dorian to buck his hips. 

Before Maxwell could take Dorian's harden cock into his mouth, Dorian grabbed Maxwell's head and planted his lips onto his. The force took Maxwell's breath away. Maxwell's lungs burned form Dorian's continued and unrelenting kiss. He felt himself being thrown on the bed as Dorian ripped open his pants and thrown them aside. 

With Maxwell on his back as he and Dorian, the glow of the candles high lighted the muscles of the other spectacularly. Dorian felt Maxwell's left hand take hold of the hair on the top of his head, as briskly moved his head up and down as his hollowed out cheeks and lavishing tongue assaulted, his cock. Dorian was determined to drive Maxwell screaming over the edge if it was the last thing he'd do.

Dorian's tongue moved up and down Maxwell's shaft as he continued to suck. Every so often Maxwell would feel Dorian's tongue swirl around him as the crown of his cock would hit the back of Dorian's moist throat. This would cause him to buck his hips to the point Dorian would almost choke. Dorian was teasing him and Maxwell knew it as he began to become increasingly desperate to get more air into his lungs. At the last moment Maxwell was able to dislodge Dorian's mouth from his cock. Dorian looked at Maxwell surprised and a little confused as Maxwell kept a firm hold of the hair on top of his head.

Maxwell rose from the bed and moved forward till Dorian's back hit the wall causing, him to let go. Dorian threw his arms around his husband's neck as he felt Maxwell lifting his right leg up and in a single thrust felt his very hard and swollen cock inside of him. Dorian screamed in shock as the amount of force Maxwell used caused his stomach to cramp slightly. Dorian opened his eyes as looked into Maxwell's intense gaze. Maxwell grabbed the back of Dorian's head pulling it back almost violently as he bit into the Teven's neck. The ferocity almost made Dorian think he had whiplash as he felt the sting of Maxwell's bite then sucking it, leaving a tell tale mark. 

Both men felt the bodies become slippery from the others sweat. Dorian felt his anus stretch as Maxwell pumped his luscious hips into him with such force he couldn't help but start to scream in pain and pleasure. At the moment everything the other felt was passion, love, and animal crazed lust. 

Servants and guards that were within close proximity of their room could her Dorian's cries and Maxwell heavy moans. All who heard blushed as they could tell this was beyond passion, beyond lust. Dorian fought to hold onto Maxwell's back as it had become slick with sweat that he had to take hold of Maxwell's hair with his right hand. Maxwell felt his balls hitting Dorian's ass as his right hand picked up his husband's remaining leg. 

Dorian cried out as he heard the sound of skin slapping together. Maxwell felt Dorian rest his forehead on the crook of his neck. Both felt the fire in their limbs, their cheeks and the their souls. Maxwell felt like he was being possessed by something, something raw, something primal. Dripping from sweat, fell on the floor as stains of Dorian's sweat caked and dripped down the wall. 

Without warning removed Dorian from the wall and almost slammed him on an extremely thick oak desk. Dorian had wrapped his legs around Maxwell's waist, which Maxwell promptly broke, holding Dorian's legs into the air as he thrust himself into Dorian. Dorian had moved his arms to grab edge of the desk behind his head. Maxwell had his eyes scrunched shut as his forehead dripped of sweat onto Dorian's abdomen. Dorian's cries of pleasure seemed to bounce off the walls as his cock began to twitch as it began to turn purple. 

Maxwell turned his head to the left as he bit Dorian's right calf, his tongue cascaded down his skin. Dorian looked at Maxwell and noticed his hair was nearly sopping wet. Maxwell looked at Dorian as their was a hungry lust to his eyes. Maxwell took his right hand and began to caress his husband's cock. Dorian was at his limit as watched Maxwell lean forward to kiss him in a passionate and lewd manner. 

The desk broke in half and fell to the floor leaving Maxwell to snort with a soft laugh when he thought about what they did to the Empress’s guest room _._

Maxwell extracted himself from Dorian as he grabbed the mage by the back of the neck hoisting him up with such force, he practically threw him on the bed. With Dorian's ass exposed Maxwell walked up, his left hand grabbing Dorian's hip. Maxwell grabbed his swollen aching cock and slapped it against Dorian's ass. Dorian looked behind himself as frustrated, "No teasing me Amatus!" he scolded.

Maxwell gave a catty smile, before he used his right hand to thrust himself inside Dorian, causing him to cry out in shock. Dorian clawed at the bed sheets wildly as he screamed, Maxwell used his right hand to grab Dorian's neck as he forcefully thrust himself into him. Dorian could feel Maxwell's left hand dig into the flesh of his hip. Dorian couldn't believe the sheer splender he was in. Not only was Maxwell assaulting his very ass but his cock was receiving the perfect amount of friction against his cock. 

Dorian felt himself being turned around onto his back, Maxwell looked at Dorian as there was a hungry lust to his eyes. Maxwell took his right hand and began to caress his husband's cock. Dorian was at his limit as watched Maxwell lean forward to kiss him in a passionate and lewd manner. 

Dorian held his arms as the were draped around Maxwell's neck causing him to pick Dorian up and fall backward onto the bed. Dorian thrust his hips as if he was Andraste with her ass on fire. Maxwell pumped Dorian's cock in a brisk manner causing the two to become drowned in their pleasures. Dorian gave long thrusts of his hips as he felt his balls tighten, his cock to starting to throb its way to release. 

Maxwell's left hand slapped Dorian's ass so hard it caused the man to cum in an explosion of thick white spurts which caused his ass to clench on Maxwell's cock so hard it caused him cum so hard his legs were shaking. 

It was several minutes before the both of them started to come down off their euphoria and being able to look at each other. Dorian leaned down to give Maxwell a long passionate kiss as he held the sides of his face.

Dorian leaned up on one elbow, his expression – well, Max had never seen Dorian look so satisfied before. “Something amusing, _Amatus?”_

Smiling, Maxwell reached up a hand and let it wander through Dorian’s hair. “Nothing, really. Just remind me to apologize to the Empress later about the room.”

At that, confusion clouded Dorian’s features. But then he just smiled coyly. “Send her a fruit basket,” he suggested with a soft laugh. “Everyone loves those.”

Both laughed as they both knew it would be quite some time before they would be able to get up and get to the bed.


End file.
